La Belle e(s)t la Bête saison 3,5 (hors-série) : Toujours vivante
by MarieLaTerrible
Summary: Shym, la femelle Mewtwo chromatique, est entre les mains de la Team Rocket le temps qu'elle soit entraînée et dressée. Mais si le professeur Sapin, la vieille Agatha, l'impétueuse Domino, la sage Madame Boss et Megara la mentalie veillent sur elle, le professeur Chen a d'autres projets en tête. Fiction inspirée du jeu Portal.
1. Prologue : l'éveil

**Note préliminaire...**

* * *

Cette fic se déroule après Ville de lumière sans s'inscrire dans la ligne scénaristique principale. Si vous n'avez pas lu les troics fics précédentes, pas de panique ! Les quelques notes qui suivent vous suffiront.

**Les lieux**  
La fic se déroule dans l'hôtel particulier de la famille Capone à Karlsrhue, quartier nord de Strasbourg, la capitale européenne. Les bâtiments sont actuellement le QG de la Team Rocket.

**Ce qu'il faut savoir de l'histoire des trois premières saisons**  
La Team Rocket et Mewtwo ont joué au chat et à la souris pendant des semaines. Les Rocket ont créé, avec l'assistance de Fujii (créateur de Mewtwo) une femelle mewtwo nommée Shym, pour attirer le mâle. Ils ont appris que la Cosa Nostra (mafia sicilienne) cherchait à détruire tous les pokémons du monde. Giovanni et Fujii sont morts, Mewtwo s'est allié à Madame Boss (mère de Giovanni) pour protéger les pokémons du massacre. À présent que Mewtwo cherche des alliés parmi les pokémons sauvages tout en remplaçant Mew pour quelques mois (le temps pour Mew de se régénérer suivant un rituel compliqué), Shym reste au QG de la Team Rocket pour être observée et entraînée.

**Les pokémons dans mon univers**  
Dans mon univers, les pokémons sont des créatures énergétiques. Ils mangent beaucoup moins que des animaux normaux, ne vont pas aux toilettes, disparaissent plus ou moins rapidement au moment de leur mort, et sont apparus sur Terre cinq siècles environ avant les évènements de cette fic. Ils ont en guise d'ADN des séries de fréquences spéciales. Ceux qui peuvent se reproduire sont mortels (ils s'éteignent, littéralement, quand leur heure est venue), ceux qui ne peuvent pas se reproduire (pokémons légendaires) sont immortels mais ont besoin, régulièrement, d'être régénérés durant un rituel compliqué.

**Prof. Chen**  
Destitué de ses titres par Giovanni, il s'est plié à la Team Rocket. Son but est de détruire Mewtwo, qu'il considère comme très dangereux. Il n'a aucune confiance dans Shym.

**Prof. Sapin**  
Venu de l'Europe Centrale, ce chercheur a été engagé par la Team Rocket pour s'occuper de Shym. Il est passionné par son travail et ne se préoccupe pas de savoir d'où provient l'argent de ses recherches.

**Agatha**  
Ancienne membre du Conseil des Quatre et veuve de Fujii, elle est l'ex-petite amie de Chen. La mort de Fujii et le grand âge lui ont coupé toute force de volonté. Elle se contente de faire la traduction entre Chen et Sapin.

**Megara**  
Mentalie chargée par Mewtwo de veiller sur Shym. Elle a une oreille blessée et est très hostile envers les mâles.

**Shym**  
Femelle de mewtwo à la coloration chromatique, elle est bien décidée à réussir tous les tests et entraînements que Sapin et Chen lui feront passer, pour montrer sa valeur à Mewtwo.

**Kami**  
Kami est Mewtwo. Ce nom lui a été donné par une femme japonaise avec laquelle il a eu une relation.

**Madame Boss**  
Capone de son nom de famille, elle a fait déménager la Team Rocket à Strasbourg, sur les traces de Mewtwo. Depuis l'accident qui l'a clouée dans un fauteuil roulant, elle a perdu beaucoup de son dynamisme.

**Domino**  
Ancienne membre des troupes d'élite de la Team Rocket et veuve de Giovanni.

* * *

**CHAPITRE**

* * *

Elle ouvre les yeux, et prend conscience qu'elle est seule. Terriblement seule. Seule face aux deux hommes en blouse, de l'autre côté de son tube de croissance. Les pokémons qui lui tenaient compagnie ne sont plus là, appelés ailleurs. Elle est seule face aux humains.  
Elle est immobile dans le container de plexiglas, coincée dans l'immense tube à essai, trop grande désormais pour se mouvoir. Elle n'a pas encore atteint le mètre quatre-vingt que les humains estiment qu'elle atteindra une fois adulte, mais déjà, elle ne peut plus replier ses genoux sans risquer de se coincer, elle se cogne tout le temps les coudes, et sa queue l'encombre.

- C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle sort, remarque un des deux humains.  
Une vieille dame, assise sur une chaise derrière eux, leur fait la traduction. Le jeune en effet ne parle que l'européen et le vieux, uniquement l'asiatique. Le jeune ne bouge son bras droit qu'avec prudence, il a encore besoin d'un jour ou deux de convalescence. Le vieux semble avoir été sauvagement attaqué, il lui manque quelques phalanges, des morceaux d'oreille, le bout du nez, et il boite fortement, ayant un pied deux fois plus petit que l'autre. Le jeune vient de l'Europe Centrale et le vieux, du Japon.

- Eh bien, mon cher Sapin, grogne le vieux, à quoi pensez-vous que nous devrions nous attendre ?  
- Aux basiques des pokémons de type psy, répond l'intéressé. Balbutiements malhabiles de l'utilisation des pouvoirs de psychokinésie, puissant esprit d'analyse comprenant rapidement comment résoudre les problèmes mais mêmes hésitations motrices que tous les bébés pokémon.  
- Eh, je suis là, remarque la créature dans son tube.

Elle ne se vexe même plus de les entendre parler comme si elle n'était pas capable de comprendre, comme si elle n'était qu'un décor. Elle a compris que s'ils se mettaient à discuter avec elle, là, maintenant, tout de suite, ils risqueraient de compromettre leur impartialité dans la mise au point et l'exécution des tests moteurs. Elle aimerait néanmoins un peu plus d'attention de leur part. Ils pourraient avoir l'amabilité de la renseigner sur les tests, de la rassurer sur les procédures, en un mot, de prendre en compte le fait qu'elle comprend parfaitement tout ce qu'ils se racontent. Est-ce beaucoup demander, d'être traitée comme un être sensible ?

- Chen, à vous l'honneur, dit le jeune chercheur à son aîné.  
- Mais après vous, Sapin.  
- Je n'en ferai rien.  
- Arrêtez de vous faire des ronds de jambe et laissez-moi sortir ! piaule la pokémone dans son tube. J'ai assez mariné dans mon jus, vous ne pensez pas ? Trois semaines supplémentaires par rapport au moment théorique où j'aurais pu sortir, je commence à trouver le temps long !  
- Elle a raison, approuve la vieille dame qui fait la traduction. Arrêtez vos politesses, et qu'on en finisse.

Les deux chercheurs s'entre-regardent et Chen soupire.  
- C'est bon, c'est bon. Allons à côté diriger les opérations depuis un lieu plus... sécurisé.  
Si la pokémone n'était pas à ce point coincée dans son cylindre, elle se serait frappé le front de désespoir. La paranoïa du vieux chercheur est un peu plus évidente chaque jour, et son collègue, complètement détaché, n'y prête attention que dans la mesure où ce comportement porte atteinte au bon déroulement des recherches.

Les humains quittent la salle, au rythme imposé par la vieillesse de deux d'entre eux, et la pokémone se retrouve seule. Elle soupire, autant que faire se peut dans le liquide ambré qui lui sert de milieu de croissance, et essaye d'étirer ses membres endoloris. Elle se cogne un coude, étire une patte féliforme, un bras terminé par trois doigts ronds, et une longue queue vert pistache très musclée. En se contorsionnant, elle peut voir, de ses yeux émeraude, un compte à rebours s'afficher sur la machine qui surveille ses signes vitaux. Doucement, le liquide ambré est vidangé. Ses oreilles pointues, couvertes de fourrure gris pâle, émergent.

Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que le liquide diminue, la pokémone glisse vers le fond du container. Elle doit bientôt se tenir sur ses pattes de derrière, appuyée avec ses mains sur les parois en plexiglas pour ne pas tomber. Les premières inspirations sont laborieuses. Elle crache le liquide ambré, gémit alors que l'air pénètre pour la première fois dans ses poumons. Sa tête lui semble horriblement lourde, à présent qu'elle n'est plus supportée par la poussée d'Archimède. Son pelage mouillé lui donne froid. Elle éternue.

Elle remarque soudain que les chercheurs ont laissé la radio allumée avant de quitter la pièce. Un tube des années quatre-cent-quatre-vingt est en train de passer, la chanson populaire du moment qu'elle a l'impression d'avoir écouté en boucle ces deux dernières semaines, les animateurs la jouant peut-être quatre fois par heure.

Les dernières flaques de liquide ambré s'écoulent. Les câbles qui la relient à la machine perdent de leur énergie. Elle panique l'espace d'un instant, que va-t-il se passer si jamais son organisme ne parvient pas à s'auto-entretenir ? Mais finalement, ses craintes se montrent infondées. L'apport d'énergie est coupé, et sa tête ne tourne pas, et sa vision est toujours claire, et la chanson tourne toujours dans ses oreilles, étouffée par l'épaisseur des parois du cylindre.

- Très bien, Shym, fait une voix télépathique dans sa tête.  
C'est Megara la mentalie, chargée de retransmettre les messages et instructions des deux scientifiques. La jeune pokémone, en effet, ne comprend pas le langage humain et a besoin d'être en présence des personnes pour pouvoir capter leurs ondes cérébrales et suivre leur conversation. Les deux scientifiques étant hors de la portée de ses jeunes pouvoirs, la mentalie nommée Megara est chargée de lui servir de relais.

- Les deux humains disent qu'ils commenceront les tests dès que tu seras rentrée dans la pokéball posée sur la table. Ils disent que ça sera plus facile pour te transporter d'une salle à l'autre, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas tout installer au même endroit. Bon en fait je pense que c'est parce que le vieux a peur de toi, il est un peu stupide sur les bords.  
- J'avais remarqué...  
- Ils disent que tu risques de te blesser légèrement, mais rien de grave – te cogner en tombant le temps que tes pattes se musclent et te permettent de te porter, ce genre de choses.  
- Ils savent que s'ils me blessent, Kami se vengera sur eux lorsqu'il sera rentré ?  
- Oh, ils le savent, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Le jeune est confiant dans ses protocoles d'exercices et le vieux est tellement nerveux à l'idée d'ouvrir le cylindre qu'il est à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

La conversation devient trouble et vague pendant quelques instants, ne communiquant plus qu'un vague bien-être.  
- Megara ? appelle Shym.  
- Mrrr... la vieille me gratte derrière les oreilles...  
- Et maintenant, insiste Shym, je fais quoi ?  
- Ils disent que tu vas pouvoir sortir, la porte va s'ouvrir.

Effectivement, la paroi sur laquelle Shym s'appuie cède soudain sous la poussée. La pokémone a juste le temps de contrebalancer sa chute avec sa queue et de changer son point d'appui pour ne pas s'étaler de tout son long hors de la machine.  
- Donc, vas-y, guide Megara. La pokéball est posée sur la table.


	2. Test 0 : motricité

Shym s'appuie contre le cylindre de plexiglas pour garder son équilibre, et lève un pied. Son premier pas est de descendre la petite marche pour quitter le cylindre et poser le pied sur le sol. C'est difficile. Elle arrive à peine à rester debout sur ses jambes et vacille encore tenir en équilibre sur un seul pied, même durant le court laps de temps nécessaire pour poser l'autre sur le carrelage du laboratoire, tient du travail d'Hercule.  
- Courage ! murmure Megara dans sa tête.

Elle respire profondément, rassemblant ses forces. Sans la portance de son bain de croissance, elle se sent gauche et lourde.  
Enfin, ployant un genou tremblant, elle descend son autre pied et le pose par terre. Puis elle change sa jambe d'appui, et descend le second pied à côté du premier. Là, elle fait une pause, haletante.

* * *

_- Je vous l'avais bien dit, qu'elle était inoffensive, remarque Sapin en prenant des notes. Elle est à peine capable de se tenir debout.  
- Attendez qu'elle se serve de ses pouvoirs psychiques, grogne Chen en réponse.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle pourra les utiliser dès maintenant ?  
- Le mâle l'a pu._

_Sapin hausse les épaules et secoue la tête._  
_- Arrêtez de la comparer sans cesse au mâle. Ils ont des histoires différentes. Se sont développés différemment. Ont des origines différentes._  
_- C'est la même espèce, rétorque Chen. Le même instinct. Les mêmes fréquences._  
_- À ce sujet..._

_Le jeune chercheur européen se gratte l'arrière du crâne._  
_- Dès que le mâle est sorti de son milieu de croissance, il a tué tous les humains autour de lui, insiste Chen. Je le sais de témoignage sûr, de première main !_  
_- Avez-vous comparé les fréquences du mâle et de la femelle ? insiste Sapin. Vous devriez._  
_- J'ai travaillé dessus, grogne Chen en plissant les yeux. N'essayez pas de m'expliquer mon propre travail._  
_- Loin de moi cette idée ! se défend Sapin. Je suppose donc que vous avez remarqué que la femelle ne possède pas le même panel de pouvoirs que le mâle ? Que son développement programmé est différent ? Que son caractère est différent de celui du mâle ?_

_Chen ouvre la bouche, se prépare à répondre, la referme et se tient coi. Il se sent un peu stupide, lui qui a passé tant de jours le nez sur les fréquences de la femelle, à la programmer, à corriger les incohérences, à se battre pour pouvoir la rendre réelle. Tant de jours, sans vraiment prendre conscience des conséquences de son travail. L'espace d'un instant, il se prend à se demander si feu Fujii avait réagi de la même façon lorsqu'il avait créé Mewtwo, trop passionné par son travail pour en voir les conséquences._  
_- Vous remarquerez, continue Sapin, qu'elle n'a pas encore accès à ses pouvoirs psychiques. Elle est loin d'être aussi dangereuse que vous ne le pensiez._

_La mentalie qui jusque là se tenait sur les genoux de la vieille traductrice, saute à terre. Elle grogne à l'adresse des humains en se rapprochant de la glace sans tain qui permet aux scientifiques d'observer la jeune pokémon sans se faire voir d'elle. Au moindre geste de leur part, elle s'accroupit sur le sol en sursautant, levant à demi un bouclier de protection. Elle est tendue et sur ses gardes, et ça se voit._

_Elle adopte finalement la solution de s'éloigner le plus possible des deux hommes, sans cesser de les surveiller du coin de l'œil. Puis elle pose son visage contre la vitre semi-réfléchissante, et tend son esprit en direction de la jeune pokémone, seule dans le laboratoire, censée apprendre toute seule à marcher et à rentrer dans une pokéball._  
_- Courage, Shym._

* * *

En tendant la queue en arrière et en penchant son buste en avant, Shym parvient à garder son équilibre. Elle se sent ridicule, comparée à la démarche noble et fière de son compagnon – enfin, de ce qu'elle a pu en apercevoir à-travers le bain de développement et le cylindre.  
- La table, encourage Megara. Ce n'est pas loin. Tu peux y arriver.  
- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, rétorque Shym.

Elle n'ose plus remuer, maintenant qu'elle a trouvé son équilibre.  
- La marche, explique calmement Megara, est un déséquilibre constant. Marche, sans t'arrêter. Tu ne tomberas pas.  
Shym déglutit bruyamment, et prend son courage à deux mains. Elle lève une patte, penche en avant, la pose pour rétablir son appui, et recommence. Elle finit sa course affalée en-travers d'une chaise, les larmes aux yeux, massant ses cuisses endolories. Elle ne se laisse pas abattre pour autant.  
La radio continue de passer des vieux tubes rétros, inlassablement.

Elle s'appuie sur ses mains pour se relever. Elle va y arriver. Elle doit plus forcer sur ses muscles, pour maintenir la posture. C'est le seul moyen d'avancer sans tomber.  
Elle a du mal à évaluer les distances, la position des objets. Tout est tellement différent de ce qu'elle voyait à-travers le liquide et le cylindre !  
Elle pousse fort sur ses jambes, contracte plus ses muscles, parvient à se tenir à la verticale. Elle en profite pour observer son environnement.

Le laboratoire est entièrement carrelé de blanc. Sur les murs, des formes rectangulaires plus claires sont dessinées par des auréoles grises. Ce sont les emplacements des meubles, que Chen a fait déplacer en vue de sa sortie. Sa paranoïa est déprimante. Mais Shym fait de son mieux pour ne pas le prendre comme une attaque personnelle. Le vieux fou est, c'est le cas de le dire, à moitié fou au moins. Il a même fait installer des caméras de surveillance partout dans la salle.

- Non, murmure Shym pour elle-même. Pas des caméras de surveillance. Des caméras d'acquisition de données. Pour surveiller que je me développe correctement. Pour vérifier que je ne montre aucune trace de handicap. Pour avoir des images d'archives à montrer à Kami de mes premiers pas toute seule.  
Elle glousse.  
- Et de mon premier gamellage, aussi.

Les néons du plafond lui agressent les yeux. Des grands bureaux de travail il ne reste qu'une table, sur laquelle est posée une pokéball. Les nombreux sièges ont disparu, ne reste que la chaise sur laquelle la vieille Agatha était assise jusqu'à ce que les deux scientifiques quittent la salle et dans laquelle Shym s'est pris les pieds.  
- Allez, Shym, ce n'est plus très loin, encourage Megara.

La pokémone souffle pour évacuer la tension. Marcher est douloureux pour ses muscles contraints trop longtemps à l'immobilité. Mais elle tient bon. Il faut qu'elle tienne bon. Elle doit être parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule lorsque le mâle reviendra. Elle doit tenir bon.  
Les deux derniers pas semblent lui prendre des heures.

* * *

_- Elle n'y arrivera jamais, commente Sapin. Sans ses pouvoirs psy, elle n'y arrivera jamais.  
- Attendez un peu qu'elle s'en serve, grogne verrez, les dégâts qu'une créature comme elle peut faire.  
- Ne soyez pas ridicule...  
- Je suis simplement réaliste._

* * *

Shym tend au-dessus de la table un bras tremblant sous l'effort. Elle y est presque.  
- Tiens bon ! encourage Megara.  
Puis, après quelques instants :  
- Les humains me font te dire qu'après chaque exercice, tu devras retourner dans ta pokéball.  
- Pourquoi ? demande Shym, déjà blasée par le comportement des scientifiques et impatiente que tout se termine.  
- Transport d'une salle à l'autre, acquisition de données sur ton état, que sais-je !  
- Tu veilles sur moi, hein, Megara ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas.

La femelle de mewtwo, au pelage gris et vert parcouru de reflets moirés, touche le bouton qui déclenche l'ouverture de la pokéball, et est aspirée à l'intérieur.


	3. Test 1 : coordination

_- En quoi consistera le prochain test ? s'enquiert Chen.  
- Je voulais passer de suite à un entraînement plus soutenu, mais j'ai présumé de ses capacités, répond Sapin.  
- Ça ne répond pas à ma question...  
- Pour comprendre mon protocole, explique Sapin calmement,vous avez d'abord besoin que je vous en explique la genèse.  
- Il n'y a rien à genèser, réplique Chen avec humeur. C'est une mewtwo, elle est largement capable de se débrouiller toute seule ! Elle joue la comédie !_

Le jeune scientifique secoue la tête.  
- Elle ne tient pas debout. Vous l'avez gardée dans son milieu de développement pendant trop longtemps. Elle a besoin de développer sa motricité, et ça va prendre plus de temps que prévu à cause du retard accumulé.  
- Dites tout de suite que c'est ma faute !  
- C'est ta faute, Chen, grogne la vieille Agatha, qui jusque là se contentait de faire la traduction.

La mentalie sur ses genoux ronronne pour appuyer les dires de la vieille dame.  
- Je vois, grogne Chen. Vous êtes à trois contre moi. Bien, Sapin, faites à votre guise ! Et j'espère pour vous que vous n'êtes pas en train de gaspiller les crédits de la Team Rocket !  
- Je ne gaspille jamais mes crédits de recherche, assure Sapin.  
- Mraw ? fait Megara la mentalie.

Elle attend patiemment de savoir ce qu'elle doit dire à Shym dès que celle-ci sera sortie de sa pokéball.  
- Ah oui, les instructions, se souvient Sapin.

* * *

Shym flotte dans une sorte de demi-sommeil. Elle est vaguement consciente de ce qui se passe dans ses environs immédiats, mais est incapable de dire où elle est. Elle a aussi l'étrange impression de ne pas avoir de corps. Impossible de localiser sa queue ou ses orteils. Impossible de bouger. Mais ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça. C'est très reposant, surtout après les efforts de la veille. Ou l'avant-veille ? Le temps n'a plus aucune prise sur son esprit.  
Sa pokéball a été transportée par un humain, jusque dans une sorte de boîte. Après, difficile de dire ce qui s'est passé, combien de temps s'est écoulé. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle est en train de se déplacer à très grande vitesse, dans un genre de conduit pneumatique.

Une main mécanique saisit sa pokéball et l'immobilise. L'objet est ouvert, elle atterrit sur un sol carrelé. Un déclic au-dessus de sa tête attire son attention elle a juste le temps de voir la pokéball disparaître à nouveau dans le tube pneumatique, probablement en direction de la fin du parcours.  
Autour d'elle se trouvent quelques portes entourées d'une bordure semi-transparente de diverses couleurs. Le plafond est haut et les parois découpées par les portes ne l'atteignent pas. De toute évidence, il s'agit d'un parcours à traverser, installé temporairement dans une pièce utilisée habituellement pour un autre usage. Ils se sont tout de même donné la peine d'installer le système permettant de déplacer et d'ouvrir la pokéball sans avoir besoin de la toucher.

* * *

_- Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de tester sa coordination main-œil, annonce Sapin.  
- C'est-à-dire ? grogne Chen.  
- Voir si elle est capable de réagir de manière synchronisée à des signaux visuels. Les portes vont s'allumer et s'ouvrir, puis s'éteindre et se fermer, alternativement. Elle doit actionner trois interrupteurs pour ouvrir la grande porte et retourner dans sa pokéball._

- Ça me paraît très simple, grogne Chen. Trop simple pour elle. Que ferez-vous si elle se vexe du manque de difficulté de l'exercice ?  
- Chen, vous êtes trop pessimiste, répond Sapin d'un ton pédant.

* * *

Le cadre de la porte verte s'allume, le double battant coulisse vers les côtés. Shym sursaute. De l'autre côté de la porte se trouve un espace un peu plus petit que celui dans lequel elle se tient, ainsi qu'un énorme objet cylindrique et bas de couleur rouge. Des câbles en partent, sur lesquels un tapis a été jeté.

Shym redresse les oreilles, pas très certaine de la conduite à adopter. La porte s'éteint puis se referme, et c'est au tour de la porte orange de s'allumer et de s'ouvrir. Ensuite vient la porte bleue, puis de nouveau la verte.  
- Tu dois actionner les interrupteurs, explique Megara.  
- C'est quoi, un interrupteur ?

La mentalie glousse dans l'esprit de Shym.  
- Ces gros machins rouges, de l'autre côté des portes. Tu dois appuyer dessus.  
- Et si je ne suis pas assez rapide pour passer quand les portes sont ouvertes ?  
Nouveaux gloussements de la part de Megara.  
- Mais c'est là tout le but de l'exercice ! Être assez rapide pour passer les portes à temps !

Shym s'étire et secoue ses membres, se préparant aux mouvements brusques qui l'attendent. Elle ne doit surtout pas laisser sa queue traîner en arrière pour ne pas être prise quand les portes se refermeront.  
Elle s'approche de la porte bleue, prend appui sur une jambe à demi pliée, prête à bondir en avant. La lumière s'allume, la porte s'ouvre, Shym bondit. Elle atterrit de l'autre côté, perd l'équilibre et s'étale de tout son long, mais elle a traversé à temps. Elle s'ébroue et se relève, fait quelques pas en direction de l'interrupteur et appuie sur l'énorme bouton rouge, qui s'allume aussitôt.  
- Plus que deux, encourage Megara.

La porte de la pièce se referme, pendant que celle d'une autre s'ouvre.  
Shym est piégée. Temporairement, certes, mais elle est piégée.  
La terreur la saisit à la gorge.  
Elle pousse un feulement de terreur, yeux écarquillés, et se précipite vers la porte, grattant fébrilement la fente entre les deux battants, malade d'angoisse.

* * *

_- Vous voyez ? commente Sapin. C'est encore une enfant. Elle a peur de tout, même de son ombre.  
- Attendez que la peur lui fasse détruire toute votre installation, répond Chen en se levant de son siège. Moi, en tout cas, je vais me mettre à l'abri. On ne sait jamais, avec son engeance, à quoi s'attendre. Ou plutôt, on ne sait que trop bien à quoi s'attendre._

Dans la pièce où se trouve Shym, la porte ouverte se referme, une autre s'ouvre. La salle où Shym est prise au piège est toujours fermée et Shym tremble de la tête aux pieds, roulée en boule au sol, gémissante.  
- Il faudra que tu discutes avec elle et que tu la calmes, dit Sapin à la mentalie.  
Celle-ci s'est déjà précipitée en avant, museau contre le miroir sans tain, regardant Shym en contrebas, les yeux emplis de larmes.

* * *

- Calme-toi ! Tout va bien !  
La voix de Megara peine à traverser la terreur qui embrume l'esprit de Shym.  
- Calme-toi ! La porte va se rouvrir !  
- Piégée ! Coincée ! gémit Shym.

Ses hurlements mentaux sont difficilement supportables. La mentalie prend sur elle-même et fait de son mieux pour garder son calme.  
- Respire calmement ! Reprends-toi ! Tu te souviens du cycle d'ouverture et de fermeture des portes ? Compte le temps !  
Shym continue de frissonner, mais elle fait tout de même l'effort de se remémorer la séquence d'ouverture et de fermeture des portes. Ça la calme un peu.  
- La porte est ouverte ! Annonce Megara. Sors, vite !

Shym lève la tête, rassemble ses forces et bondit par l'ouverture. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle retrouve l'espace central, plus volumineux que les compartiments réservés aux interrupteurs.

* * *

_Depuis le poste d'observation, Sapin prend note qu'il faudra à l'avenir éviter les espaces trop restreints, angoissants pour Shym. À mi-voix, il grogne contre la trop faible surface des locaux disponibles et toute l'astuce qu'il devra mettre en œuvre afin d'installer toutes ses expériences dans cette pièce trop petite.  
- On va s'amuser, grogne-t-il entre ses dents._

* * *

Shym fait une pause, le temps de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Megara continue de murmurer dans sa tête des paroles réconfortantes. Enfin, la femelle mewtwo souffle doucement, déplie ses membres et se relève. Elle s'était instinctivement roulée en boule lors de sa crise d'angoisse.  
- Plus que deux, murmure-t-elle pour s'encourager.  
- Regarde le plafond, conseille Megara. Le plafond n'est pas fermé.

Shym acquiesce, prend le temps de bien mémoriser le cycle d'ouverture et de fermeture des portes, et s'engage dans l'une des deux cellules dont elle doit encore activer les interrupteurs. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le temps de déclencher le mécanisme et de ressortir de la salle. Alors, elle fait comme Megara l'a suggéré, elle regarde le plafond, tâtant le sol du bout des orteils.  
Le dernier interrupteur est actionné de même.  
La dernière porte est ouverte, laissant voir l'extérieur de la structure installée par Sapin, ainsi que sa pokéball, posée sur une table.

- J'ai fini l'exercice ? demande Shym à Megara.  
- Oui, c'est terminé, approuve la mentalie.  
- C'était un test de résistance au stress ?  
- Même pas, soupire l'évolie de type psy. C'était un test de synchronisation entre ton regard et tes mouvements.  
- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce à quoi ressemblera le test de résistance au stress, grogne Shym en retournant dans sa pokéball.  
L'espace et le temps se dissolvent autour d'elle, lui apportant un peu de paix et de repos.


	4. Test 2 : premiers pouvoirs

NDA : les Européens appellent les pokémons « capsumons » et les pokéballs « capsules ». Sapin est européen, contrairement à Chen et Agatha. J'ai gardé le nom « pokémon » lorsque les pokémons parlent.

* * *

_- Qu'avez-vous prévu de lui faire faire aujourd'hui ? s'étonne Chen en faisant les cent pas dans la salle de test.  
- L'entraîner à développer ses pouvoirs psychiques, bien sûr, répond Sapin comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.  
Chen frissonne de la tête aux pieds.  
- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?_

_Sapin soupire. La paranoïa de son collègue commence à sérieusement lui courir sur les nerfs._  
_- C'est une capsumone de type psy, explique patiemment Sapin. Elle ne peut pas vivre sans ses pouvoirs._  
_- Et qu'avez-vous prévu ? grogne Chen. Lui apprendre à tuer des gens par la seule pensée ?_  
_Sapin a du mal à réprimer un gloussement moqueur._  
_- Pourquoi diantre devrais-je enseigner à une capsumone à tuer ? s'étonne-t-il._  
_- Parce que le mâle a été élevé ainsi, rétorque Chen._  
_- Le mâle, le mâle, toujours le mâle ! Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche !_

_Sapin est passablement énervé._  
_- Sachez, Chen, que nous nous occupons de la _femelle _et non du mâle ! Elle n'a pour le moment reçu aucune éducation de combat ni de destruction, alors cessez de divaguer !  
Le vieux Japonais frotte ensemble ses mains mutilées.  
- C'est vous qui divaguez, grogne-t-il entre ses dents. Pauvre fou. Vous verrez bien, quand la catastrophe vous sera tombée sur le coin du museau, qui avait raison._

_Sapin fait signe à Agatha, installée comme à son habitude sur une chaise avec Megara la mentalie sur les genoux, de lui donner les objets qu'il avait prévus. Elle sort d'un sac en papier quelques cuillers en métal, des cartes couvertes de symboles étranges, et un jeu électrique consistant à passer une boucle de métal autour d'une tige tordue, elle aussi de métal, sans les faire se toucher. Si l'anneau touche la tige tordue, un signal sonore et lumineux est déclenché par le contact. Un paquet de poffins et autres friandises pour pokémons complète le tout._

_- Ce test nécessite de se passer au contact du sujet, conclut Sapin après avoir fini d'installer son matériel sur la table. Si vous préférez ne pas vous approcher de la capsumone, Chen, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous installer dès maintenant dans le poste d'observation._

_L'intéressé ne se le fait pas dire deux fois._

* * *

Shym jaillit de sa pokéball et est étonnée de se trouver nez-à-nez avec l'humain nommé Sapin et qui, d'après Kami, doit s'occuper d'elle. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit vraiment, sans qu'ils soient séparés par les parois d'un cylindre de croissance ou un miroir sans tain.  
La pokémone dresse les oreilles, surprise. Elle ne comprend pas, aurait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou peut-être est-ce la visite médicale ?

Son regard embrasse la vieille Agatha, Megara sur les genoux, puis le matériel étalé sur la table. Intriguée, elle enroule sa queue autour d'elle, le bout reposant sur sa tête et pendant sur son front. En quoi des cuillers, des cartes et un appareil électrique compliqué pourraient-ils être utiles à un examen médical ?  
Par prudence, elle recule de deux pas, hors de portée de l'humain, prête à réagir et à bondir s'il tente de s'approcher.  
- Tu as raison, murmure Megara dans l'esprit de Shym, de te méfier. Mais sache qu'il veut juste tester tes capacités psychiques et pour ça, il a besoin d'être à côté de toi. C'est trop compliqué comme test pour l'observer à distance. Et puis, il a prévu de tester aussi ta télépathie envers les humains. Il ne peut pas faire ça s'il est loin de toi.

Shym acquiesce doucement. Sapin se racle la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise, mais il se reprend très vite.  
- Voilà, euh... Tu as déjà commencé à développer des capacités télépathiques, n'est-ce pas ?  
Shym acquiesce, toujours sur ses gardes.  
- Bon bon bon. Et bien, nous allons voir aujourd'hui si elles se sont encore développées, et faire quelques petits exercices de psychokinèse.  
Shym interroge Megara des yeux  
- Exercices de déplacement d'objets à l'aide de tes pouvoirs psy, explique la mentalie.

Sapin s'assoit à la table, à côté d'Agatha que Megara ne quitte pas. L'oreille blessée de la pokémone mauve est agitée de soubresauts, comme à chaque fois qu'un mâle l'approche.  
Sapin mélange un jeu de cartes couvertes de symboles comme des vagues, une étoile, un triangle... Il le pose face cachée devant lui et fait signe à Shym. Maladroitement, la pokémone s'installe sur un tabouret, toujours enroulée dans sa queue, toujours aussi nerveuse.  
- Tu vois ces symboles posés devant toi ?

Elle acquiesce. Des vagues, un triangle, un carré, un rond, une étoile, une croix. Six cartes sont posées devant elle face en l'air.  
- Je vais piocher des cartes au hasard dans le paquet, continue Sapin. Tu devras essayer, en lisant dans mon esprit, de deviner ce qui est dessiné sur la carte que je viens de tirer.  
Shym acquiesce à nouveau. Elle a compris le déroulement de l'exercice.  
L'humain tire une carte, en dissimule le symbole aux yeux de la pokémone, et attend patiemment qu'elle désigne une des formes posées devant elle.

Shym se concentre. Communiquer par la pensée, c'est une chose. Comprendre ce que quelqu'un veut dire, c'est une chose. Chercher une information dans un cerveau étranger, c'est une autre paire de manches. L'esprit de Sapin est obnubilé par le protocole de l'expérience, il se demande encore s'il n'a rien oublié, si son protocole est bien adapté, s'il n'y a aucun risque de biais. Shym cherche un peu plus loin, elle trouve sa famille, son épouse, ses enfants, mais surtout son épouse, et certaines choses qu'elle regrette aussitôt d'avoir vu. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, plaque celles-ci en arrière et, totalement au hasard, désigne le carré.

Sapin pose sa carte de côté, en pioche une autre. Mais Shym sait qu'elle s'est trompée.  
Elle a du mal à se concentrer sur l'exercice. Ce qu'elle a vu dans l'esprit de l'humain flotte encore dans ses pensées, et elle est mal à l'aise à l'idée que Kami puisse lui demander ça un jour. Elle a beau avoir beaucoup d'affection pour son mâle, quel est l'intérêt de coller sa bouche sur celle d'un autre ? C'est absolument dégoûtant !  
- Concentre-toi, grogne Sapin.

Shym baisse la tête. Elle doit trouver une solution. Elle doit atteindre les centres du cerveau liés à la vision et à la mémoire instantanée, pas les zones de la mémoire à long terme.  
Un regard vers Megara lui indique que celle-ci ne l'aidera pas.  
Elle soupire alors que Sapin pioche une autre carte. Encore deux-tiers du paquet.  
Elle fixe Sapin d'un air las et soudain, claire comme si elle était sous ses yeux, elle voit l'étoile. Elle n'hésite pas.

La carte est posée de l'autre côté. Elle a réussi.

Cercle. Carré. Croix. Carré. Vagues. Vagues. Croix.

Elle n'en revient pas.

Sans un mot, Sapin rassemble à nouveau les cartes, compte celles que Shym à deviné, celles qu'elle n'a pas deviné, et gribouille quelques signes sur un carnet de notes.  
- On passe à la psychokinèse, annonce-t-il en tendant un paquet de friandises à Shym.  
Celle-ci contemple l'objet sans comprendre.  
- Ça se mange, soupire Sapin. Avec les dépenses énergétiques que tu viens de faire, et que tu vas avoir besoin de faire, tu ferais mieux de manger.

Un coup d'œil rapide à Megara, et Shym gobe une paire de poffins à la myrtille. C'est acide, mais c'est délicieux.  
Sapin pose des cuillers en métal devant la pokémone.  
- L'un des exercices les plus simples, explique le scientifique, c'est de tordre des cuillers. Leur forme capte et amplifie les pouvoirs psychiques.  
La pokémone acquiesce et fixe les objets.  
Rien ne se passe.

- Megara, comment suis-je censée faire ça ?  
- Avec ton esprit, répond la mentalie.  
- Mais, quelle partie de mon esprit ?  
- Débrouille-toi. Je ne peux pas marcher à ta place. Je ne peux pas manger à ta place. Je ne peux pas tordre des cuillers à ta place.  
La créature mauve bâille largement et se love sur les genoux d'Agatha.  
- La réponse se trouve en toi, souffle Megara. Ouvre les portes de ton esprit.

Shym a beau « ouvrir les portes de son esprit », à part des grimaces, elle n'obtient aucun résultat. Dépitée, elle soupire, pose la tête entre ses mains et serre sa queue autour d'elle. De toute façon, à quoi ça l'avancerait, de plier des cuillers ? Ça ne va pas révolutionner sa vie.  
Distraitement, elle pousse les objets du bout du doigt. Leur forme est amusante. Elle en soulève un à hauteur de son visage l'humain griffonne toujours des choses dans son carnet.

Du bout du doigt, elle fait tourner l'objet devant ses yeux. Sa courbure a quelque chose de fascinant. La parabole à son extrémité est hypnotisante.  
Elle se secoue, saisit l'objet qui flottait devant son nez, et le plaque sur la table, détournant la tête. Elle abandonne l'exercice.  
- Bien, psychokinèse, c'est bon. Pliage de cuillers, c'est pas encore ça. Si tu veux bien passer au dernier exercice ?

De nouvelles choses à manger lui sont tendues. Elle prend conscience de l'impression bizarre sous ses côtes, qui commence à se calmer après quelques bouchées.  
- C'est la faim, explique Megara. Quand tu as faim, tu dois manger, absolument, sinon, ça peut être dangereux pour ta santé.  
Shym n'est toujours pas sûre de ce qui s'est passé. Elle n'a pas plié les cuillers, pas une seule, mais pourtant, l'humain considère qu'elle a réussi une partie de l'exercice ?

Une machine bizarre est installée devant elle.  
- Tu dois faire coulisser la boucle autour du circuit, sans qu'ils entrent en contact l'un avec l'autre. Prends ton temps.  
Shym tend la main, hésite, soulève la boucle métallique, heurte le circuit. Une sonnerie accompagnée de l'allumage d'une ampoule la fait sursauter.  
- Prends ton temps, répète Sapin.

Il lui faut une heure, et beaucoup de nourriture, pour parvenir à boucler le circuit. Elle est épuisée, sa tête lui fait mal, elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Sapin continue de gribouiller dans son carnet en secouant la tête de haut en bas et en faisant des grimaces. Puis il se lève et quitte la pièce, faisant signe à Megara de prendre le relais. Une expression un peu perdue apparaît dans ses yeux l'espace d'une demi-seconde.

- L'humain veut que je t'explique comment maîtriser tes pouvoirs, indique Megara en se redressant.  
Elle saute du giron de la vieille Japonaise jusque sur la table, où elle s'accroupit comme un sphinx.  
- Des tempêtes de l'esprit, garde-toi, ou un ouragan se déchaînera.  
- Que veux-tu dire, Megara ?  
La mentalie agite la queue pour toute réponse.  
- De ton être, reste le maître. L'esclave de ses pouvoirs est un fou perdu dans le noir.  
- Attends, attends ! Je ne comprends pas tout ! Megara, arrête de parler par énigmes !

Shym lance à la mentalie un regard suppliant mais cette dernière se contente de lécher sa patte avant.  
- Le sang de Mew est un lourd fardeau. Assure-toi d'avoir bon dos. N'oublie pas tes capacités, mais n'en fais pas ta seule vérité. Qu'elles soient pour toi un outil, pas le seul but de ta vie.  
La mentalie s'étire et retourne dans les bras d'Agatha pour se faire câliner, laissant Shym seule pour débrouiller les paroles énigmatiques de sa guide et professeure.

* * *

_- Et bien, Chen, vous voyez, ça ne s'est pas passé aussi mal que vous le pensiez. Elle est incapable de tordre des cuillers pour le moment, et n'a qu'à moitié conscience de ses capacités de psychokinèse.  
Le vieux Japonais hausse les épaules.  
- Peuh. Elle ne fait que dissimuler ses capacités pour pouvoir mieux vous tuer quand vous aurez le dos tourné.  
- Votre mauvaise foi vous perdra, Chen.  
Agatha baisse les yeux en caressant Megara, évitant tout contact avec l'oreille blessée._


	5. Test 3 : saut

**Note de l'auteure :** dans cette fic, j'utilise deux mots très proches, « psi » et « psy ». Ce n'est pas une erreur. Le « psi » est l'énergie psychique et « psy » est l'adjectif raccourcit désignant lesdits pouvoirs psychiques. Simple, non ?

* * *

Shym a faim. Être enfermée dans sa pokéball pendant un temps qu'elle n'a pas su mesurer, ne l'a pas empêchée de réfléchir aux paroles de Megara.

Elle ne doit pas se laisser emporter par l'euphorie de ses capacités psychiques, sous peine de perdre la tête. Elle doit toujours rester maîtresse d'elle-même et de son psi, car un pokémon comme elle émet du psi en permanence. S'il n'est pas canalisé, il risque d'exploser à tout moment comme une tempête ou un orage, et de causer des dégâts involontaires. À long terme, ne pas maîtriser ses pouvoirs peut s'avérer mauvais pour son équilibre mental. Elle doit donc rester vigilante et s'entraîner à utiliser son psi à bon escient. Surtout, elle ne doit pas le laisser s'échapper sans contrôle. Le stocker, d'une façon ou d'une autre, semble être pour le moment la seule solution.

D'autre part, ses pouvoirs psy, une fois parvenus à maturité, seront supérieurs à la moyenne pour une pokémone. Parce qu'elle porte le sang de Mew. Il est donc encore plus vital, pour elle et pour son entourage, qu'elle apprenne rapidement à se servir de la puissance de son esprit et surtout à la maîtriser.

Quelque chose change dans l'environnement autour de la pokéball. Intriguée, elle en sort, et se retrouve entourée de personnes vêtues de noir, effrayées par sa seule présence. Tous ont un mouvement de recul en la voyant, certains poussent une exclamation de surprise.  
Elle tourne la tête de droite et de gauche. Elle est sur une sorte de plateforme attachée au mur et sécurisée par une rambarde très jolie. Des escaliers y mènent et en partent. Sous ses yeux se trouve un grand espace vide, profond de trois mètres. Au fond, un tapis moelleux, des ouvertures menant à d'autres locaux.

Elle se tient sur le palier du premier étage du grand hôtel bâti au-dessus des souterrains dans lesquels se trouve le laboratoire où elle est née.  
Des cordons sont tendus entre la rambarde de son côté du palier, et celle du palier de l'autre côté de la cage d'escalier. Le vide entre les deux est large de cinq mètres. En se retournant, elle peut voir un genre de parcours, dessiné par des cordons tendus, des plots, des couleurs de sol différentes.  
D'en bas provient une voix :  
- Le filet de sécurité, on l'attache où ?

- Ah Shym, tu es déjà sortie ?  
C'est Sapin qui l'interpelle. Elle se retourne, secoue une oreille, s'enroule dans sa queue en laissant l'extrémité pendre sur son front.  
- Tu ne devais pas sortir avant que nous ayons terminé d'installer le parcours. Pourquoi es-tu sortie ?  
- J'ai faim, parvient à lui dire la pokémone par télépathie.  
- Oh, bien sûr, bien sûr. Tes pouvoirs psy te demandent de manger au moins une fois par jour, et nous t'avons un peu oubliée, dans l'agitation de l'installation...

Il se gratte l'arrière de la nuque d'un air gêné, ce qui fait sourire Shym. Il a beau tenter de rester le plus froid et le plus objectif possible durant les tests, il a quand même un cœur, et de la compassion pour ses sujets de test. Elle juge qu'il est un bon scientifique grâce à ça.  
- Et bien, on va voir pour te donner un truc à grignoter en attendant qu'on ait terminé les installations, et Megara viendra te tenir compagnie, ça te va ?  
Elle acquiesce doucement. Elle sent la crainte des gens en noir, et ose à peine bouger. Sapin lui fait signe elle lui emboîte le pas.

Shym est conduite dans une salle bien meublée, où Agatha et une autre vieille dame sont en train de prendre le thé. Megara est installée dans le giron de la Japonaise et un persian est aux pieds de l'inconnue. Quelque chose donne à Shym l'impression qu'elle a déjà rencontré cette seconde personne.  
- Excusez-moi... parvient à bredouiller la pokémone.  
- Ah, Sapin te laisse enfin sortir ? Il a terminé ses tests ? demande l'inconnue au persian.  
Il lui manque pas mal de dents et elle est sanglée dans son siège, lequel a des roulettes et est équipé d'un moteur électrique.

Shym penche la tête de côté.  
- Ah, fait la vieille, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Je suis Madame Boss. C'est moi qui finance tout, ici.  
La pokémone salue la mécène d'un mouvement de la tête.  
- Alors, fait la vieille, paraît que tu as entraînement au saut aujourd'hui ?  
Shym acquiesce.  
- Bien, bien, bien. Nous aurons besoin du meilleur de tes capacités lorsque Mewtwo reviendra.

Shym comprend qu'elle parle de Kami, et que l'entêtement de son interlocutrice la fera toujours l'appeler Mewtwo. Nerveusement, elle agite le bout de sa queue.  
- Prends donc le thé avec nous, en attendant que les installations soient terminées.  
Elle s'installe au bord de l'assise du fauteuil en tapisserie crème parsemée de fleurs, espérant ne pas avoir trop à attendre.

* * *

- Bien, dit Megara. Nous y voilà. Sauter.  
Shym regarde la piste installée dans la couloir. Elle doute que ses pattes la portent au-delà de la ligne, comme le souhaite Sapin. C'est beaucoup trop loin.  
- Sur ton esprit, appuie-toi et jamais tu ne choieras, conseille la mentalie.  
Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Shym court pour prendre de l'élan, saute, et atterrit tout pile sur la ligne.  
- Peut mieux faire, commente la mentalie.  
La mewtwo secoue la tête. Pour mieux faire, elle aurait besoin de passer des heures et des jours et des semaines à courir et sauter.  
- Sur ton esprit, appuie-toi.  
Mais comment ? Le prochain saut du parcours est deux fois plus long, et après vient l'espace vide de la cage d'escalier. Elle en tremble à l'avance.  
- Saute.

Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. Elle ferme les yeux, repousse le sol de toutes ses forces. Quelque chose se déclenche en elle, une force supplémentaire pour ne pas tomber. Le temps passe, cinq secondes, dix secondes, mais le sol n'est toujours pas revenu à sa rencontre.  
- Le but est de sauter, certainement pas de voler, se moque Megara.  
Shym ouvre les yeux. Elle est immobile dans l'air. La surprise s'empare d'elle. Elle retombe lourdement par terre.  
- Recommence.

Alors elle recommence, encore et encore, jusqu'à parvenir à n'user de ses pouvoirs psy que pour se propulser plus loin en prenant appui sur eux à mi-course. Voler n'est pas encore au programme du jour. C'est encore trop risqué et trop épuisant pour elle. Comme l'explique Megara, en rimes et sans être toujours bien claire, il est impossible de savoir quand exactement Shym aura besoin de se battre. Elle doit apprendre d'abord à économiser ses forces et à utiliser ses pouvoirs le plus efficacement et parcimonieusement possible, avant d'apprendre les tours les plus impressionnants.

- Du début, encourage Megara.  
- J'ai faim, répond Shym.  
- Pour avoir récompense de gâteau, courage, Shym, fais un grand saut !  
- Autrement dit, je ne pourrai manger que lorsque j'aurai sauté sur le palier d'en face, grogne la pokémone.  
Elle brosse son pelage moiré et scintillant de pokémone chromatique, et retourne à la ligne de départ.

Un petit saut utilisant uniquement ses muscles. Un grand saut propulsé par ses pouvoirs psy. Un peu de course, encore. Un petit saut pour prendre appui sur la rambarde. C'est l'heure de vérité. Elle visualise une plateforme à mi-course, élastique, située à une altitude un peu inférieure à celle du premier étage, et se focalise dessus. Ce trampoline psychique la propulse cul par-dessus tête dans la rampe d'en face, à laquelle elle s'agrippe de toutes ses forces. Rapidement elle l'escalade, sentant les points d'attache du fer forgé dans la pierre commencer à céder. C'était juste.

Elle cherche des yeux sa récompense. Elle a faim, très faim.  
Sur la table se trouve un contenant en porcelaine blanche, rempli d'un liquide épais et blanc-jaunâtre dans lequel reposent des pavés marron foncé d'une texture molle et aérée. Intriguée, elle plonge le doigt dans la crème et le porte à ses lèvres.  
C'est délicieux.  
Les pavés moelleux sont encore meilleurs.  
Le mariage des deux est tout simplement divin.  
- Brownies et crème anglaise, annonce Megara dans sa tête. Bon appétit !

* * *

_- Vous êtes fou...  
Chen, les yeux écarquillés, contemple avec horreur les notes de Sapin. Ce dernier n'a cure des remarques de son collègue, ravi par ses résultats.  
- Chen, vous êtes un éteignoir. Shym est parfaitement sociable. Encore un peu timide, mais parfaitement sociable.  
- Jamais... bredouille le Japonais. Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez laissée approcher Madame Boss ! Une catastrophe aurait pu se produire !_

_Sapin a un sourire ironique._  
_- Moi qui croyais que vous ne portiez pas notre mécène dans votre cœur, je suis tout à fait surpris. Vous auriez dû vous réjouir du danger encouru, non ?_

_Chen grimace._  
_- Si la vieille peau est tuée par la femelle, c'est après nous que les subordonnés en auront. Si la vieille y passe, c'en est fini de nous._  
_- Shym est bien trop paisible pour s'en prendre à un être humain, répond Sapin. Et puis, vous l'avez vu vous-même, sa puissance n'est pas encore très développée. Même si elle était prise de folie, elle serait très facile à maîtriser._  
_- Nous courons droit à la catastrophe, soutient Chen. Ne venez pas vous plaindre quand elle vous aura arraché le cœur !_

* * *

Shym se pourlèche les doigts. Ce « gâteau » est vraiment délicieux.  
- Tu aimes ?  
C'est le jeune Professeur Sapin qui vient aux nouvelles, pokéball à la main. C'est l'heure pour elle de retourner dans sa... sa quoi ? Prison ? Maison ? Chambre ?  
- La prochaine fois, continue l'humain, essaye d'utiliser la cuiller. Tu as des miettes plein le visage.  
Elle ne comprend pas. Son regard interrogatif va de Sapin à la cuiller et de la cuiller à Sapin.

Ce dernier la saisit par le manche.  
- La partie arrondie, explique-t-il, est censée servir à porter de petites quantités de nourriture de l'assiette à la bouche. Pour éviter de s'en mettre partout.  
Un peu honteuse, Shym se lèche les mains pour les nettoyer.  
- Attends, je vais chercher quelque chose pour te laver.

Il revient rapidement, un linge humide et une bassine d'eau en main. Patiemment, Shym se laisse faire alors qu'il lui nettoie visage et mains. La douceur et l'attention avec lesquelles il s'occupe d'elle, malgré tous ses efforts pour rester détaché et ne pas influencer les résultats des tests ou son jugement, la rendent mélancolique.  
Kami lui manque.


	6. Test 4 : levier

- Tu t'en sors plutôt bien, encourage Megara.  
Shym grogne. Sapin a attendu qu'elle ait faim pour la faire sortir à nouveau de sa pokéball, parce qu'elle manque encore de maîtrise et donc tant qu'il lui reste de l'énergie en réserve, elle risque de déclencher ses pouvoirs à n'importe quel moment. Il souhaite tester des comportements ne faisant pas appel à la psychokinèse et l'empêche donc, par la faim, d'user de ses pouvoirs. Alors il a attendu qu'elle commence à avoir faim pour la laisser sortir et lui présenter le problème suivant.

Shym a été libérée dans une des réserves de la Team Rocket, un bric-à-brac d'objets en tout genre dont l'utilité lui paraît obscure. Le miroir sans tain est toujours présent, comme lors de chacun de ses tests, remplaçant tantôt une porte, tantôt l'ouverture d'un couloir, tantôt l'un des paravents délimitant les compartiments des salles de test.

Cette fois-ci, elle a une liste d'objets à récupérer. Bien évidemment, ils sont cachés dans les endroits les plus inaccessibles du dépôt et elle devra user de toute son ingéniosité pour les récupérer.  
Une ampoule électrique, un seau bleu, un tournevis orange et une photographie du fils de Madame Boss, le regretté (mais pas par tous) Giovanni. Voilà la liste des objets à récupérer, du plus facilement accessible au plus difficile à débusquer.

L'ampoule électrique, c'est facile : elle est dans la lampe pendue au plafond. Il suffit de se hisser à hauteur et de la détacher.  
Des tuyaux s'appuient contre les murs voilà de quoi grimper à hauteur. Shym assure sa prise, pose un pied sur le crépit qui lui irrite les coussinets, s'agrippe des deux mains au tuyau, lève l'autre pied pour le poser au mur...

Le tube plie sous le poids de la pokémone et commence à se détacher du mur. Yeux écarquillés de surprise, Shym se sent partir en arrière et se retrouve sur le dos, le tuyau toujours dans les mains, arraché du mur, des morceaux de plâtre et de crépit constellant sa fourrure moirée.  
- L'instabilité ne mène qu'au chaos, susurre Megara dans son esprit. Une base solide élève haut.

Shym se secoue. Elle a besoin de trouver des objets stables et résistants pour les empiler sous la lampe et les escalader sans risque. Mais ils doivent être suffisamment légers pour qu'elle puisse les manipuler à la main sans trop d'efforts, pour ne pas épuiser ses réserves d'énergie.  
- Tu as compris le principe de l'exercice, félicite la mentalie.

La femelle mewtwo sourit à moitié et avise une pile de gros objets cubiques. Elle se précipite vers eux, essaye d'en soulever un. Ils sont trop lourds. Il y a des choses à l'intérieur qui les rendent trop lourds à soulever. Peut-être pourrait-elle en pousser quelques-uns et les utiliser comme base, mais elle ne pourra pas les empiler.

* * *

_- Vous savez ce qu'il y a dans ces caisses ? s'enquiert Chen, le nez collé au miroir sans tain. Si c'est des bouteilles de grandes cuvées, je doute que la Boss se réjouisse à l'idée de les savoir entre les pattes de cette psychopathe.  
- Vous voyez le mal partout, soupire Sapin, visiblement gavé. Vous voyez vraiment le mal partout. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dans ces caisses, qui soit si fragile ?  
- Oh bon sang Sapin ! Vous nous avez tous condamnés !_

* * *

La curiosité de Shym prenant le dessus, elle vient d'utiliser un pied-de-biche pour servir de levier et arracher le couvercle de la caisse. À l'intérieur, elle trouve d'étranges objets de métal, constitués d'un tuyau fin avec des poignées et des mécanismes compliqués. En le tripotant un peu, elle remarque qu'il faut mettre des choses plus petites à l'intérieur pour le faire fonctionner. Elle est curieuse de savoir à quoi ça peut bien servir.

- Repose ça ! panique Megara. Repose ça tout de suite !  
- Mais à quoi ça peut bien servir ? Pourquoi est-ce entreposé là ? Et si c'était un potentiel outil pour retrouver les objets restant ?  
- Ne. Touche. Pas. C'est un lanceur de projectiles. C'est très dangereux.

Shym porte l'objet à hauteur de son visage. Une cale permet de l'appuyer à son épaule et de pointer l'extrémité du tube vers une potentielle cible. Le petit levier déclenchant le mécanisme de lancement n'est pas accessible pour ses doigts sphériques, et de toute façon, les projectiles manquent. Le métal est glacé et désagréable au toucher.  
- C'est inutile sans projectiles, juge Shym. Et je n'ai pas l'entraînement pour le manipuler, de toute façon.  
Elle lâche l'objet dans la caisse, négligemment, le trouvant sans intérêt.

* * *

_- Vous rendez-vous compte que nous sommes passés à deux doigts de la catastrophe ? Que si elle avait eu la curiosité de chercher les munitions, elle nous aurait sauté à la gorge et tous canardés ?  
- Chen, soupire Sapin, êtes-vous seulement certain qu'elle ait une quelconque conscience du but de ces objets ? Et qu'est-ce donc, d'ailleurs ?  
Chen se mordille la lèvre inférieure._

_- AK-47, finit-il par laisser tomber. Une arme d'avant le Cataclysme. D'avant la Dernière Guerre. C'est ce genre d'armes, recréées illégalement, qui sont en train d'être utilisées contre les pokémons. C'est la raison pour laquelle le mâle est parti rassembler les pokémons les plus puissants qu'il puisse trouver. La raison pour laquelle nous devons entraîner la femelle._  
_- Et bien, siffle Sapin, éberlué. Je savais que la situation était critique, mais j'ignorais qu'il y avait des armes d'avant la Dernière Guerre qui étaient impliquées._  
_- Et bien, maintenant, vous savez, répond Chen en frissonnant. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que la femelle ait accès à ces armes. Elles sont trop meurtrières. Même entre les mains d'un enfant, elles peuvent tuer._

* * *

Shym considère à nouveau les caisses, et la lampe accrochée au plafond. Si elle se débrouille bien, elle n'aura besoin que d'une seule d'entre elles. Il lui suffira de se tenir sur la pointe des pieds et d'utiliser sa queue pour ne pas perdre son équilibre. En tendant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, elle pourra manipuler l'ampoule et tenter de la détacher.  
La caisse ouverte est vidée de son contenu et posée, à l'envers, sous la lampe. Pour assurer sa stabilité, Shym pose ses pieds très précisément sur les parties les plus résistantes du fond. Puis elle lève les yeux vers l'ampoule.

Tirer doucement ne marche pas. Tirer en tournant permettrait peut-être de la décoincer ?  
Ça marche dans un sens, ça ne marche pas dans l'autre. C'est étrange, mais Shym ne s'arrête pas à ce détail et tourne dans le sens qui marche, en tirant tout doucement vers le bas. Avant de se rendre compte que ça marche même si elle ne tire pas.  
L'ampoule une fois dans ses mains, elle découvre que la base est sculptée en vis. Très ingénieux système.

Manquent le seau bleu, la photographie de Giovanni et le tournevis orange. Elle décide de commencer par le tournevis. À moins qu'il n'ait été placé exprès dans un emplacement inaccessible, il devrait logiquement se trouver dans un lieu de rangement spécial pour les outils. Sans doute une boîte facile à transporter, pas une grosse caisse de stockage comme pour les « fautpastoucher ».

Elle saute à bas de son perchoir et fouille des yeux les piles d'objets. Une boîte de transport adaptée spécialement à des outils manipulables par des humains pour réaliser de petits travaux, ça ne doit pas être bien plus grand que son avant-bras, et pas peser bien lourd – les humains sont plus faibles que les pokémons. Ça doit aussi être organisé avec des compartiments, pour trier les outils, compartiments ouverts laissant voir leur contenu. Mais la boîte en elle-même doit logiquement être compacte, pour un rangement et un transport plus efficaces. Donc, ça doit être une boîte qui se déplie, ou avec des tiroirs. Enfin, plutôt qui se déplie. Ouverte, elle donnerait un accès facilité aux outils alors qu'une boîte à tiroirs demanderait une manipulation de tous les instants, distrayant l'ouvrier et lui faisant perdre du temps.

Néanmoins, son raisonnement pourrait être erroné, aussi ne se focalise-t-elle pas uniquement que sur cette idée qu'elle a de la boîte dans laquelle pourrait être rangé le tournevis orange.  
Elle fait le tour de la pièce plusieurs fois. La faim la creuse, c'est désagréable. Toujours nulle trace de la boîte à outils, du seau bleu ou de la photographie. Quelque chose ne va pas dans sa démarche. Elle a ouvert tout ce qu'elle pouvait ouvrir, placards, boîtes, elle a tout retourné, elle n'a rien trouvé.  
Elle s'assoit pour réfléchir, couvant la pièce de ses yeux plissés, sourcils froncés.

Les portes.  
Elle n'a pas ouvert les portes pour chercher derrière. Elle est partie du principe que le test était confiné aux quatre murs les plus proches. Sans doute est-ce une erreur.

La première porte qu'elle ouvre lui oppose un peu de résistance car elle est lourde. De l'autre côté, un espace étroit – peut-être un mètre de côté dans ses dimensions horizontales – qui s'ouvre très haut et très profond, avec des câbles qui pendent. Elle s'accroche au chambranle et se penche en avant, scrutant les ténèbres. Elle a besoin d'y voir clair. Elle a besoin d'une source de lumière.  
Elle note l'existence de la cavité et referme la lourde porte, en ouvrant une autre. C'est un tableau électrique, les fusibles sont en position de couper le courant. Elle préfère ne pas tripoter les interrupteurs, par prudence. Elle y reviendra en dernier recours, mais pas avant.

D'autres portes, d'autres locaux sanitaires – robinets d'eau, accès aux égouts – et enfin, enfin, un genre de placard encastré duquel tombent des balais et d'autres objets. Sa vision est obscurcie, quelque chose est enfilé sur sa tête. Elle se dégage – c'est un seau bleu. Et au fond du placard se trouve une boîte métallique dépliable, munie d'une poignée, contenant des outils. Elle sélectionne un tournevis à manche orange et porte ses trésors sur la caisse à l'envers au centre de la pièce.  
Il ne manque que la photographie, objet plat et fin pouvant se trouver n'importe où, glissé derrière un placard, sous un tiroir, dans le tableau électrique, tombés dans l'obscurité de la fosse aux câbles, ou au fond d'une des caisses pleines de « fautpastoucher ».

- Ça va, tu t'en sors ? s'enquiert Megara.  
- Ça va, c'est assez logique quand on y repense. J'avais bien anticipé la boîte à outils, simplement oublié de regarder partout. Ça ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir.  
- Ça vaut mieux, commente la mentalie. Sur le terrain, lorsque tu devras te battre, tu auras besoin d'avoir tous tes sens en éveil pour ne rater aucune information, sans te fier uniquement à tes perceptions psychiques. Beaucoup de tes adversaires seront protégés par un voile de ténèbres embrumant ton esprit. Tu dois savoir utiliser tes yeux.

Shym acquiesce. Megara a l'air d'en savoir long sur le combat, elle est impressionnée.  
- Sur le combat, non, corrige l'évolie de type psy. Mais sur la survie face à un pokémon de type ténèbres, oui, malheureusement, j'ai quelques connaissances.  
Elle ajoute, déterminée, qu'on ne l'y reprendra plus jamais. La pokémone chromatique préfère ne pas insister.  
En farfouillant dans le placard à balais, Shym trouve une lampe de poche qu'elle arrive à faire fonctionner assez rapidement. Elle s'en sert parcimonieusement pour inspecter les coins d'ombre.

* * *

_- Elle a retrouvé les trois objets qu'elle devait trouver, remarque Chen. Vous pourriez mettre fin au test et la sortir de cet endroit avant qu'elle ne trouve les munitions et ne nous canarde.  
Sapin secoue la tête.  
- Madame Boss a laissé tomber la photographie de son fils alors qu'elle montait dans l'ascenseur. Puisque Shym est là, autant lui faire récupérer la photo au fond du puits plutôt que de dépêcher une équipe spéciale._

_- Vous comptez trop sur l'aide de cette créature, grogne Chen. Un jour, elle va se retourner contre vous et vous n'aurez même plus vos yeux pour pleurer._  
_- Je prends le risque._  
_- À votre guise._

* * *

Shym se résout à jeter un œil dans le puits obscur. Elle en a la chair de poule. Elle n'a pas confiance en cet espace obscur et étroit dont elle ne comprend pas la fonction et où des câbles font partie d'un mécanisme qu'elle n'appréhende pas encore. Néanmoins, elle a cherché partout, sauf là.  
La lampe-torche éclaire l'espace sombre, révélant une fosse profonde de deux mètres seulement, ainsi qu'un système de poulies sur lesquelles s'accrochent les câbles. Une forme plate et blanche repose dans la poussière tout au fond. La photographie !

Shym s'apprête à sauter mais songe que la porte se refermera derrière elle, l'empêchant de remonter. Il lui faut d'abord la caler, en position ouverte, ce qu'elle fait à l'aide de la caisse en bois, dans laquelle elle replace une partie de son précédent contenu. Descendre dans la fosse, récupérer le document et remonter à la force des bras ne lui prend que quelques instants.

* * *

_- Félicitations ! Commente Megara à l'adresse de la femelle mewtwo. Sapin est très satisfait de ton travail. Par contre, évite autant que possible à l'avenir de manipuler les armes que tu as manipulées. Ou tout autre objet pouvant être dangereux pour un humain. Chen n'est pas dans son assiette.  
- Compris, répond la pokémone chromatique. En attendant, je pourrais avoir un truc à manger ? J'ai super faim !_

_- Au fait, continue la mentalie, lors du prochain test, je n'aurai pas le droit de t'aider._  
_- Mais tu ne m'as pas porté beaucoup assistance aujourd'hui._  
_- Oui, approuve l'évolie psychique, c'est pourquoi Sapin aimerait tester ce que tu es capable de faire totalement sans mon aide._

_Shym acquiesce doucement dans l'esprit de la mentalie._  
_- Vous voulez vraiment retirer tous les dispositifs de contrôle pour le prochain test ? grogne Chen. C'est de la folie furieuse._  
_- Ses pouvoirs sont faibles, argumente Sapin. Elle passe les tests tant bien que mal, avec l'aide de Megara. J'aimerais savoir de quoi elle est capable une fois livrée à elle-même._  
_- Vous êtes fou._

_Sapin hausse les épaules en notant des chiffres sur son calepin. Il compare les résultats des senseurs avec les données qu'il a pour Megara. Shym n'arrive pas à la cheville de la mentalie, mais la mentalie est particulièrement bien entraînée pour un capsumon sauvage. Ce n'est pas surprenant que Kami, le futur compagnon de Shym, l'ait choisie pour veiller sur la jeune créature._  
_Toujours aussi intrigué par le comportement de la capsumone mauve, il la regarde se terrer sur les genoux d'Agatha, frissonnant au moindre mouvement de lui ou de Chen. Pour une raison qui lui échappe, elle a peur des mâles. Il préfère ne pas chercher à savoir pourquoi._

* * *

Shym prend le temps cette fois-ci de savourer son repas, qu'elle mange en compagnie de Madame Boss et d'une femme blonde nommée Domino. C'est sa récompense pour avoir retrouvé la photographie. Les deux femmes réagissent très différemment lorsqu'elles parlent de Giovanni. Domino est très triste, elle pleure régulièrement mais parvient à se contrôler pour ne pas fondre en sanglots trop bruyants, tandis que Madame Boss est plus détachée, résignée, comme si la mort de son fils était quelque chose qui devait se produire, quelque chose d'inéluctable.

La pokémone frissonne. Comment réagirait-elle si Kami tombait au combat ? Portera-t-elle son deuil pendant de longues années, comme Domino ? Ou se résignera-t-elle pour continuer à froidement exécuter son devoir, comme Madame Boss ?


	7. Test 5 : seule

_- Elle est parfaitement inoffensive. Vous pourriez éviter de la confiner dans sa pokéball comme vous le faites. Estimez-vous chanceux qu'elle soit d'un tempérament plus calme et plus compréhensif que le mâle._

_Chen croise les bras face à Madame Boss, venue critiquer sa façon de traiter Shym. Il est déchiré entre deux craintes : d'un côté, il tremble à l'idée que la mewtwo femelle soit prise de folie et devienne incontrôlable mais de l'autre, la terrifiante cheffe de la Team Rocket a pouvoir de vie et de mort sur lui. Il ne pourra pas lui tenir tête éternellement._  
_- Je comprends, continue la vieille dame depuis son fauteuil roulant, que vous souhaitiez éviter tout débordement, mais en la séquestrant ainsi, vous risquez de déclencher ce que justement vous cherchez à éviter. C'est un peu paradoxal, vous ne trouvez pas ?_  
_- C'est un spécimen de laboratoire, d'abord et avant tout, insiste le vieux scientifique. Elle n'a pas à être logée comme une princesse._

_- C'est la compagne du pokémon le plus puissant du monde, corrige Madame Boss. Nous devons nous en occuper comme d'un trésor précieux. De son état mental et physique lorsque le mâle reviendra, dépendra son assistance dans la protection des pokémons contre ceux qui veulent les massacrer. Dois-je vous rappeler que si nous perdons cette guerre pour protéger les pokémons, c'est l'ensemble des sources de revenus de la Team Rocket qui s'effondrera ?_  
_- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, défie Chen._  
_- C'est moi qui vous nourrit, rétorque Madame Boss en faisant faire demi-tour à son fauteuil._  
_- Attendez !_

_Elle interrompt sa sortie et jette un œil par-dessus son épaule._  
_- Quoi ? grogne-t-elle._  
_- Si nous faisons faire des tests plus souvent à la femelle, dans des salles plus grandes lui offrant plus de liberté ainsi qu'un certain confort, est-ce que ça pourrait suffire ?_  
_- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir..._  
_Chen déglutit._  
_- Ce qui n'est pas bien, c'est de garder la femelle enfermée trop longtemps dans sa pokéball, n'est-ce pas ?_  
_- C'est un fait, répond prudemment Madame Boss._

_- Alors, continue Chen, si nous rapprochons les tests, et que nous mettons au bout plus de récompenses, alors, ça pourrait compenser le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de chambre ! Elle n'en aurait pas besoin, puisqu'elle ne resterait alors dans sa ball que le temps strictement nécessaire pour se reposer entre deux tests._  
_Madame Boss acquiesce doucement._  
_- Ne la tuez pas à la tâche, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents. Je ne tiens pas à écourter le faible nombre d'années qu'il me reste à vivre._

_Elle quitte le poste d'observation, accompagnée par le doux vrombissement du moteur de son fauteuil._  
_- Que s'est-il passé ? souffle Sapin à Agatha._  
_- Remontrances de la Boss concernant la trop grande froideur avec laquelle vous considérez Shym. Comment agiriez-vous avec elle, si elle était humaine ?_

_Le jeune chercheur khmelnitskien ferme à demi les yeux et acquiesce doucement. Oui, d'un certain côté, le cobaye possède un niveau de conscience sub-humain à humain. Mais de l'autre, c'est un capsumon, juste un capsumon, et il craint qu'en la considérant comme un être humain, elle ne s'imprègne. L'imprégnation d'une créature comme elle serait absolument terrifiante. Il a pu observer des cas de capsumons habituellement paisibles, cerfs, lapins et lièvres, corbeaux et blaireaux, créatures absolument adorable lorsqu'elles sont encore à leur premier stade de métamorphose, être imprégnées par des promeneurs trop sensibles à leurs grands yeux mouillés. Il en frissonne encore._

_Si un capsumon dressé apprend à respecter les humains et à ne pas les attaquer, même pour défendre son panier, un capsumon sauvage touché par un humain intègre aussitôt l'ensemble de l'humanité comme des membres de son espèce, qu'il doit absolument chasser de son territoire et considérer comme de potentiels rivaux ou partenaires amoureux. Les conséquences sont terribles, quand on sait la puissance qu'un capsumon peut développer._  
_Il doit absolument éviter ce genre de dérives avec Shym._

_Dans le giron d'Agatha, Megara glousse et secoue la tête. Lorsqu'il l'interroge, elle se contente de le fixer avec suspicion en montrant les dents, comme elle le fait avec tous les mâles._  
_- Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe ? interroge Agatha de sa voix chevrotante._  
_- Je, euh... hésite Sapin._  
_- C'est Shym, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il baisse les yeux sans rien dire._  
_- Shym est une brave fille, continue Agatha. Elle ne vous en voudra pas si vous lui faites faire des exercices difficiles. Elle est trop innocente et naïve pour vous accorder la moindre pensée mauvaise._  
_- C'est autre chose, avoue Sapin. Je crains... je crains l'avoir imprégnée lorsque j'ai nettoyé la crème anglaise qu'elle s'était mis partout._  
_- Vous avez peur qu'elle vous préfère à son compagnon ? Ou est-ce autre chose ?_

_Ses yeux fatigués se plissent, cherchant à percer les pensées de l'homme devant elle._  
_- Non, je dois sans doute me tromper, répond Sapin en s'éloignant._  
_« Vicieux » siffle Megara entre ses dents, dans son langage de pokémone. « Vicieux mâle. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Vous êtes tous pareil. Pervers ! Cochon ! »_

* * *

La pokéball contenant Shym est ouverte par Sapin à l'entrée de la salle. Il lui fait signe de pousser la porte.  
- Cette fois-ci, explique-t-il, Megara ne te viendra pas en aide. Tu dois deviner toute seule ce qu'i faire.  
Elle sourit en coin, tente de lire les pensées de l'humain. La déconfiture ne se fait pas attendre.

- Chen a arrangé ce test seul, glousse Sapin. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se trouve derrière cette porte. Tu pourras lire mes pensées autant que tu veux, tu n'y trouveras rien.  
Il ouvre la porte et la garde ouverte le temps que la pokémone passe par l'ouverture.  
- Allez, bonne chance !

Le battant est verrouillé derrière elle, par sécurité, mais aussi, sans doute, parce que le test implique qu'elle sorte par l'autre côté. Elle ferme les yeux et tente de calmer les battements fous de son cœur affolé. Elle déteste être enfermée. La pièce est grande, rendant supportable l'oppressante sensation de claustrophobie malgré le faux plafond de tissus, suspendu un mètre ou deux au-dessus de sa tête.  
Des cordes sont tendues dans tous les sens. Difficile au premier coup d'œil de dire si elles servent toutes de soutien à telle ou telle structure, ou si certaines déclenchent un mécanisme quelconque.  
Les paravents qui délimitent l'espace sont les mêmes que ceux déjà utilisés lors des autres tests. Elle les reverra sans doute encore de nombreuses fois.

Elle fait le tour de l'espace ainsi délimité au sol. C'est un genre de labyrinthe pas très compliqué, bien que l'aspect tortueux des passages puisse n'être qu'une conséquence de l'installation complexe de mécanismes actionnés à la corde. Elle découvre ainsi de nombreuses poulies, de grossiers objets pesants plus ou moins accessibles, deux barils suspendus à quelque chose situé de l'autre côté du faux plafond, et un lourd panneau coulissant verticalement de l'autre côté duquel elle peut apercevoir la porte de sortie et une table. Au moment où elle va se détourner, elle voit la clenche remuer, et une personne en noir passer prudemment la tête par l'ouverture. La jeune fille dépose rapidement un plateau de nourriture et une pokéball sur la table avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, terrorisée par la vue des deux yeux émeraude de Shym l'espionnant à-travers le lourd panneau vertical.

Shym tourne dans la salle, suivant les cordes avec attention. La plupart d'entre elles ne sont que des montants de soutien pour les cloisons et le mobilier, mais celles supportant les barils vides passent par un mécanisme invisible, de l'autre côté du faux plafond, pour arriver jusqu'au panneau obstruant le passage vers la sortie. Prise d'une intuition soudaine, elle sélectionne un baril depuis lequel elle peut surveiller la porte-guillotine et porte de tout son poids à l'intérieur. Le panneau coulisse vers le haut.  
Le problème est donc simple : récupérer les poids éparpillés dans le labyrinthe et les placer dans les deux barils vides. Une fois chargés, les barils vont faire contrepoids et soulever la porte, lui donnant accès à la sortie.

Elle bat ses flancs de sa queue. Les poids sont éparpillés dans toute la labyrinthe, les retrouver ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.  
Elle fait un premier tour pour récupérer tous ceux qui sont facilement accessibles. Elle en profite pour repérer les mâts au sommet desquels des poids ont été fixés.  
Durant son second passage, elle retourne aux mâts. Le faux plafond n'est pas horizontal à leur niveau, mais forme un tube avec juste assez d'espace pour qu'elle puisse grimper jusqu'au sommet. Elle n'a aucune idée de comment monter là-haut.

* * *

_Les deux chercheurs, perchés sur un palier intérieur de la grande cage d'escalier, contemplent la pokémone qui s'évertue à escalader le mât lisse. Le faux plafond en tissu fonctionne comme un miroir sans tain : Shym ne peut pas voir ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté, mais eux peuvent observer Shym._

_- Elle n'y arrivera pas, commente Sapin. Pas sans ses pouvoirs psychiques. Je doute qu'elle vienne à bout de l'exercice sans avoir besoin de manger entretemps._  
_- Vous plaisantez ? rétorque Chen. Elle va abattre toute votre installation dans moins de deux minutes, démolir la porte, et venir nous arracher les yeux._  
_- Ah ? fait Sapin._

_Il se penche par-dessus la rambarde._  
_- Très ingénieux, commente le chercheur khmelnitskien. Elle a beaucoup de ressource, et un moral d'acier. Je me demande ce que ça donnera en situation réelle de combat._  
_Chen se précipite vers son collègue._  
_- Ne. Faites. Pas. Ça. Ne la mettez surtout pas en situation de combat._  
_- Mais telle n'en était pas mon intention, répond Sapin en dénouant prudemment les doigts du Japonais de son col de chemise._

_Il prend le temps de rajuster sa cravate et de défroisser quelques plis._  
_- Elle n'est pas encore prête, continue-t-il. Elle ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes. Il faut attendre qu'elle développe encore ses pouvoirs psychiques, et qu'elle parvienne à utiliser des attaques un peu plus potables. Elle maîtrise le choc mental, mais n'arrive pas à se résoudre à l'utiliser de manière à endommager sa cible. Il nous faut trouver un moyen de l'encourager à attaquer._

_De l'autre côté du faux plafond, Shym a enroulé sa queue autour du mât pour s'en servir comme support et éviter de glisser. Petit à petit, elle rampe le long du poteau, le serrant entre ses genoux et ses mains, se dépliant et se repliant comme un asticot. Elle avance lentement mais sûrement, atteint la cible, lâche les mains pour la décrocher, commence à glisser, se rattrape. Elle n'abandonne pas, remonte, ajuste ses membres autour du mât et observe le mécanisme qui maintient le poids en l'air. C'est un simple crochet passé dans un anneau._

_Plutôt que de descendre l'objet entre ses mains, elle le laisse tomber par terre avec une expression de soulagement sur le visage, et glisse doucement à sa suite, visiblement épuisée._  
_- Elle est intelligente, mais aussi docile, commente Sapin. Elle aurait pu décrocher le poids à distance avec sa psychokinèse, abattre le mât en supprimant ses ancrages, ce genre de choses. Mais elle limite l'utilisation de son psi. Je me demande pourquoi..._

* * *

Encore un mât à escalader. Elle aurait bien décroché l'objet à distance, mais la portée de ses pouvoirs est encore limitée. Elle sent la présence de Megara mais ne peut pas communiquer avec elle, sa télépathie n'étant pas assez puissante. Elle arrive à déplacer des objets, mais à condition qu'ils soient proches. Et avec l'escalade que la récupération des poids demande, pas question de gaspiller de l'énergie psychique si un simple mouvement de la main peut décrocher la cible.  
Courageusement, elle enroule sa queue endolorie autour du poteau, le serre entre ses genoux fatigués, se soulève en tirant sur les bras et en poussant sur les jambes. Encore. Encore. Encore.  
Elle s'interrompt à mi-course pour reprendre son souffle. Elle n'arrivera pas jusqu'en haut. Elle doit utiliser son psi pour atteindre la cible.

Difficile de se concentrer à déplacer quelque chose tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas tomber. Elle y parvient pourtant, lâche le poids qui lui dégringole dessus. Surprise, elle lâche prise et s'étale par terre. Sonnée, il lui faut quelques instants pour arriver à se lever. Des papillons noirs clignotent devant ses yeux et ses oreilles bourdonnent.  
À tâtons, le temps que sa vision revienne à la normale, elle se dirige vers un des barils suspendus au plafond, et place le poids dedans. La porte est à présent assez soulevée pour qu'elle puisse ramper en-dessous. Il y a encore des poids supplémentaires dans le puits d'ascenseur, mais elle ne se sent pas d'humeur à jouer l'acrobate dans les câbles.

* * *

_- Vous voyez, insiste Sapin, elle ne réalise pas le test en entier. Vous avez présumé de ses capacités.  
Chen grogne pour toute réponse alors que Shym se tortille pour passer dans la petite ouverture entre la porte-guillotine et le sol du hall d'entrée, dans lequel le test est installé._

* * *

Elle panique. Elle risque de se coincer. Elle ne doit surtout pas se coincer là-dessous. C'est horrible. Elle ne peut plus respirer.  
Elle pédale dans le vide avec ses pattes arrière, gratte le sol de ses mains, s'aplatit par terre. Le sol est trop lisse, elle glisse sans parvenir à avancer. La panique la prend. Elle ne veut pas rester coincée. Si elle ne sort pas rapidement de là, elle va y passer.  
Quelques dernières contorsions, pendant lesquelles elle soulève un peu plus la porte, et la voilà enfin libre, roulée en boule sous la table le temps de se calmer.

* * *

_- Megara, calme-la s'il te plaît, murmure Agatha à l'oreille de la mentalie.  
La pokémone acquiesce doucement et entre en communication télépathique avec Shym.  
- Bien, fait Sapin en gribouillant des notes sur son calepin. J'éviterai de recommencer ce genre d'expérience à l'avenir. Chen, vous présumez trop des capacités du cobaye et vous ne prenez pas assez en compte ses spécificités individuelles. Vous allez finir par me la faire mourir de peur._

_Il jette un œil à la créature toujours roulée en boule sous la table._  
_- Megara, occupe-toi de la calmer s'il te plaît._  
_La mentalie s'interrompt au milieu d'une phrase pour contempler l'humain de grands yeux surpris. Quoi, il y a des mâles qui se préoccupent du bien-être des femelles ? Non, impossible. Elle a dû rêver._


	8. Test 6 : canalisation

Shym s'étire et s'immobilise. Quelque chose ne va pas. Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Elle n'est pas dans sa pokéball. Elle n'a pas dormi dans sa pokéball.

Elle est étendue par terre, dans quelque chose de doux, de chaud et de confortable. Elle se tourne et se retourne dans le panier garni de couvertures polaires et de coussins blancs. C'est confortable. Un peu plus loin, sur le sol, se trouvent deux bols posés par terre sur une sorte de nappe épaisse. Des signes sont marqués dessus, les quatre mêmes à chaque fois. Une ligne ondulante verticale, deux bâtons verticaux reliés par un horizontal, un bâton surmonté d'un chevron, et un chevron suspendu entre deux bâtons verticaux. S H Y M. Elle se demande si, par hasard, ça ne serait pas une représentation graphique des sons composant le mot « nourriture » ou « bol ». Plutôt « bol », puisque le contenu n'est pas le même : dans l'un se trouvent des croquettes croustillantes et savoureuses, de goût et de couleur différentes, alors que l'autre contient une suspension colloïdale de nodules graisseux dans une matrice aqueuse.

Tout en lapant le lait depuis le bol tenu entre ses mains, elle trace nonchalamment les quatre signes sur le sol, du bout de sa queue. S-H-Y-M. Un contenant pour la nourriture ou la boisson.  
Elle est fière d'elle. Elle apprend à lire et à écrire le langage humain, toute seule, sans aide.  
Les portes de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve s'ouvrent automatiquement, laissant voir la prochaine salle de test.

* * *

_- QUI lui a installé un panier et des gamelles ?  
Chen tempête dans le poste d'observation tandis que Sapin, grimaçant, s'efforce d'ignorer ses hurlements qu'Agatha ne se donne pas la peine de traduire.  
- C'est une MACHINE À TUER ! Et vous la traitez comme un évoli de compagnie !_

_Megara et Agatha échangent un regard blasé pendant que Sapin parcourt ses notes du regard en murmurant pour lui-même._  
_- Alors, à chaque fois qu'elle a développé ou amélioré ses capacités psychiques, c'était après qu'on lui ait prêté une attention particulière. Ses premières utilisations de l'attaque lévikinésie sont apparues lorsque je suis venu en personne pour organiser le déroulement de l'exercice. Elle a usé du choc mental pour se propulser, après avoir pris le thé avec Madame Boss, mais le développement de cette attaque est encore laborieux. Elle en a refait usage après avoir passé quelques instants avec moi avant le précédent test. Reste à savoir si c'est l'attention que lui portent les humains et les marques d'affection qui l'encouragent à développer ses pouvoirs, ou la seule présence humaine._

_- Sapin, vous m'écoutez ?_  
_- Non._  
_L'Européen du Centre s'étire avec détachement._  
_- Jusqu'à présent, Chen, la seule utilité que vous avez eue pour moi au cours de ces expériences, c'est lorsque vous avez mis au point le test pour lequel elle ne devait recevoir aucune indication. Et vous n'avez pas jugé convenablement de son niveau. Je suis désappointé._  
_- Il a dit « désappointé » ? demande Chen à Agatha, pour confirmation._

_Elle lui répond par une grimace._  
_- Je vois ! Vous êtes tous ligués contre moi !_  
_- Chen... tente Agatha._  
_Mais Megara lui pose une patte sur la main et lui fait signe de la tête que ce n'est pas la peine d'insister._

* * *

Des choses empilées sur des tables, des cercles concentriques de couleurs différentes (jaune, rouge, bleu, noir et blanc), des visages humains peints sur des disques de carton et placés sur des leviers verticaux équipés de contrepoids, des ballons accrochés à un mur...  
- Bienvenue à la foire, annonce calmement Megara. Tous ces jeux sont utilisés par les humains pour se distraire. Il s'agit globalement de renverser les cibles à l'aide de projectiles divers et variés.

Shym acquiesce.  
- Pour une fois, commente-t-elle, c'est un jeu, pas un test ou une expérience.  
Elle réfléchit quelques instants.  
- Comme le jeu avec le fil de fer et la lumière, en fait, remarque-t-elle. C'est la deuxième fois que les humains me proposent un de leurs jeux.  
Elle sourit, toute guillerette, à l'idée d'être considérée comme une humaine par les scientifiques chargés de vérifier son développement et de l'entraîner.

- Sur la marque au centre, place-toi, encourage Megara. Et les cibles, renverse ou abats. Quand toutes les cibles seront renversées ou que tu seras épuisée, des récompenses tu recevras et le test fin prendra.  
Shym grimace. Elle en a de bonnes, la Megara ! Il n'y a aucun projectile à portée !  
Mi-figue mi-raisin, la pokémone avance jusqu'aux marques indiquant l'endroit depuis lequel elle doit renverser toutes les cibles. Sa queue frémit alors qu'elle se concentre pour déplacer et renverser les boîtes métalliques vides empilées. Le choc de ses pouvoirs psy contre les cibles les enfonce et les fait dégringoler au sol.

* * *

_- Ah, soupire Sapin, ce fut laborieux, mais elle est enfin capable d'utiliser convenablement l'attaque choc mental.  
- Vous allez nous tuer... répond Chen, horrifié.  
- C'est parfait, si elle continue à progresser au même rythme, elle sera prête quand le mâle reviendra.  
- Puisse ce jour ne jamais arriver..._

_Sapin ferme son calepin d'un claquement sec._  
_- Chen, vous êtes un éternel éteignoir, grogne le chercheur européen. Vos commentaires ne sont jamais constructifs et vous passez votre temps à brimer cette pauvre enfant._  
_- Pauvre enfant ?!_

_Le vieux Japonais est outré. Il s'avance vers son collègue et le saisit par le col de sa chemise, visible sous sa blouse de laboratoire. Agatha se lève, tremblante, ne sachant pas si elle doit tenter de les séparer ou les laisser régler leur différend entre hommes. Une partie d'elle-même tient encore à Chen et ne veut pas qu'il soit blessé. Une autre partie d'elle attend impatiemment qu'il s'en prenne enfin une. Elle est déchirée entre ces deux idées et reste à moitié levée, une main en appui sur le dossier de sa chaise, Megara debout contre sa jambe, ne sachant que faire ni que dire._

_- Sapin, fulmine Chen – mais Agatha n'a plus la force de traduire ses paroles – j'ai vu de mes propres yeux les morts humains et les pokéballs détruites, les pokémons évaporés, que le mâle a laissé derrière lui. J'ai suivi, impuissant, les faits divers des journaux, ses crimes à répétition, les faire-parts de décès qui pleuvaient partout où il passait. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, lui et d'autres, ceux-là mêmes qui ont précédé cette « pauvre enfant » comme vous l'appelez, ont diminué les rangs des combattants de la Team Rocket. Vous vous imaginez quoi ? Qu'elle va passer vos tests sans broncher et le sourire aux lèvres, pour ensuite venir vous en redemander ?_

_Il halète sous l'effet de la rage, écume aux lèvres. Sapin détache ses doigts noueux de son nœud de cravate et arrange son col._  
_- Cher collègue, lui répond-il en européen, je n'ai absolument rien compris à votre discours, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il s'agit encore d'un de vos délires au sujet de ce que le mâle a fait par le passé et que la femelle fera forcément, d'après vous. Sachez que je n'ai que faire de vos remarques. Je ne crois que ce que j'observe, et ce que j'observe, c'est une pokémone juvénile avide de plaire et tout à fait inoffensive. Même si en théorie elle pourrait atteindre une puissance cinq fois supérieure à celle de Megara, pour le moment son choc mental dépasse laborieusement les dix pour cent d'émissions psi par rapport à un choc mental lancé par la mentalie. Vous n'avez absolument rien à craindre._

_Chen détourne les yeux alors qu'Agatha lui traduit les paroles de son collègue. Tous sont aveugles. Il sait qu'il sera bientôt trop tard. Mais il a une idée. Ça lui prendra un peu de temps avant de pouvoir la mettre en application, mais il va y arriver. Et après, il sera vu comme un héros par tous._

* * *

Shym sue à grosses gouttes. Elle a mal à la tête et est passablement énervée. Ce jeu n'est plus amusant du tout. C'est bien trop difficile. On dirait qu'il a été fabriqué expressément pour la faire hurler de frustration. Toutes les cibles ont été renversées, sauf les cibles en carton fixées au bout des leviers qu'il faut faire basculer – le carton est désormais en lambeaux, mais les bras sont toujours à la verticale. Elle ne parvient qu'à les faire trembler. Chaque fois qu'elle croit être parvenue à les repousser suffisamment en arrière pour qu'ils basculent, le poids de l'autre côté du balancier ramène le mécanisme à la verticale une fois de plus. Toute sa fourrure est hérissée, elle montre les dents et fronce les sourcils, sa queue est agitée et fouette ses flancs, ses poings sont serrés, elle est à deux doigts de hurler ou de balancer quelque chose par la fenêtre.

- Si le calme est loin de toi, la victoire est loin de toi, murmure Megara dans sa tête.  
Elle peut sentir la nervosité de la pokémone psy.  
- Ce n'est même pas amusant ! rétorque Shym en feulant de sa voix physique. Ce n'est même pas amusant du tout ! Ils ont fait exprès de me donner un exercice impossible à réaliser pour se moquer de moi ! Regarde !  
Shym rassemble ses dernières forces. Toutes ses dernières forces. Plus rien n'est important que de prouver qu'elle a raison, que les humains se moquent bien d'elle, qu'il est impossible de renverser les cibles.

Elle projette une main en avant. Un rayon puissant en sort, qui frôle l'un des leviers sans l'atteindre.  
- Si tu vises à côté, tu ne peux qu'échouer, susurre Megara sur un ton mi-moqueur mi-craintif.  
- Oh, ça va... répond Shym en reprenant son souffle.  
Elle a beau tenter à nouveau de reproduire la rafale psy, impossible. Elle n'a plus assez de psi en réserve pour ne serait-ce que faire léviter une feuille de papier.  
- Sapin dit que c'est bon, que tu peux passer à la salle suivante et manger ton gâteau, mais que tu en recevras un de moins, parce que tu n'as pas fait tout l'exercice.

Soulagée, la mewtwo femelle se dirige vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir. Sur la table se trouvent cinq assiettes pleines de gâteaux de différentes sortes – tartes aux fruits, cakes, îles flottantes – et une sixième, vide, symbolisant l'exercice auquel elle a échoué.

Tout en dévorant une part de cheesecake à la fraise en usant au mieux de la cuiller qui l'accompagne, ses yeux s'attardent sur la couche de poussière qui est retombée sur la table entre le moment où elle a été nettoyée pour être garnie de desserts, et le moment où elle a achevé l'exercice. Elle remarque que, curieusement, si elle est plus fine sous le rebord des assiettes avec des desserts, elle a la même épaisseur sous le rebord de l'assiette vide que sur les portions de la table restées découvertes.

Elle sourit à demi en masquant sa découverte du mieux qu'elle peut. Aucune assiette pleine n'a été remplacée par une assiette vide. Une assiette vide a simplement été rajoutée à titre symbolique. Elle est persuadée que c'est là l'œuvre de Sapin, qui est toujours si attentionné avec elle.

* * *

_- Développement laborieux de l'attaque rafale psy, grogne Sapin entre ses dents tout en gribouillant dans son carnet.  
- Vous auriez dû retirer un dessert et laisser l'assiette sale en place, grogne Chen, plutôt que de rajouter une assiette vide.  
- Elle est naïve, elle ne fera pas la différence, répond Sapin tout en feuilletant son carnet. Que disent les capteurs ?_

_- Sa rafale psy atteint une puissance de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent par rapport à celle de Megara, indique Chen._  
_- Pourquoi avoir étalonné la machine par rapport à Megara ? Et pas par rapport au mâle ? s'enquiert Sapin._  
_- Pour savoir quelle marge de manœuvre il nous reste avant qu'elle ne nous arrache la tête, grogne le Japonais en réponse._

* * *

- Tu es vraiment incroyable, murmure Megara à l'oreille de Shym.  
- En quoi ? s'enquiert la pokémone en se battant avec une île flottante bien déterminée à migrer sur la table au lieu de rester bien sagement dans son bol de crème anglaise.  
- Quand tu as été persuadée que les humains t'avaient mise face à un exercice impossible à réaliser, tu n'as pas cherché à t'en prendre à eux.  
- Si c'avait été le cas, rétorque la jeune chromatique, je lui aurais démonté tout son labo et tous ses résultats.  
- Mais tu ne t'en serais pas prise à lui directement. Je tiens à te féliciter pour ça.

Shym gobe le morceau de blanc d'œuf cuit en plongeant directement le nez dans le bol, abandonnant tout espoir de le couper avec la cuiller sans l'envoyer à nouveau valdinguer sur la table.  
- Je tiens à faire la fierté de Kami, répond-elle en léchant son nez couvert de crème. Il veut que je travaille _avec_ les humains, je travaillerai donc _avec_ eux. Et puis, ajoute-t-elle pragmatiquement, si jamais je faisais du mal à Sapin, je n'aurais plus de gâteau !


	9. Test 7 : précision

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle et lui font partie de la même espèce.  
La voix féminine soupire. Les couvertures sont chaudes, le panier est confortable et à l'abri des courants d'air, une odeur appétissante indique que les gamelles sont pleines.  
- Pourtant, renchérit une voix beaucoup plus vieille, c'est bien le cas. Mais…  
- Mais quoi ?  
Un bourdonnement, quelques couinements.  
- Mais, reprend la vieille voix, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder autrement.  
- Autrement comment ?

Le ton de la jeune voix est suspicieux.  
- Je ne sais pas trop, admet la voix plus âgée. Elle me rappelle Fior, elle me rappelle Giovanni. Elle me rappelle mes enfants.  
Un temps de pause, puis :  
- Tu penses que je perds la boule, c'est ça ?

Léger son de cheveux volant dans l'air au rythme d'une tête énergiquement secouée de gauche à droite.  
- Non, pas du tout ! affirme la voix la plus jeune. C'est normal, de vouloir se raccrocher à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un, quand on a perdu un être cher…  
Ronronnement d'un persian.  
- Moi-même, continue la jeune voix dans un murmure, moi-même je me dis, tant que son persian sera encore en vie, une partie de lui restera auprès de moi…

Frissonnement accompagné d'un couinement de pneus sur le sol.  
- Domino, tu es aussi perdue que moi.  
- Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé…  
Un temps de pause.  
- Bon, il faut la réveiller. Sapin a prévu deux séries de tests pour elle aujourd'hui – pardon, deux séances d'entraînement.

Soufflement énervé.  
- C'est pas comme ça que j'ai l'habitude d'entraîner mes pokémons. Ça demande trop de temps, trop d'infrastructures, trop de personnel. Voilà bien les scientifiques : toujours à vouloir tout faire en grand, même quand quelque chose de plus simple et de moins coûteux ferait tout autant l'affaire. Toujours mieux, toujours plus. Pff.

Bourdonnement, couinement. Les sons sont très proches. Une main secoue l'épaule de la pokémone roulée en boule sous sa couverture, dans son panier.  
- Debout, Shym ! C'est l'heure !  
La mewtwo émerge péniblement de son demi-sommeil et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Madame Boss dans son fauteuil à moteur, et Domino, toujours en tenue de deuil, serrant un persian dans ses bras.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au programme du jour ? s'enquiert la pokémone chromatique en s'étirant.

La vieille dame grogne.  
- Encore un truc bien perché, répond-elle entre le peu de dents qu'il lui reste.  
Shym bat ses flancs de sa queue, le nez dans son assiette, pensive.  
- Tu aimes tes gamelles ? interroge la blonde Domino, un peu inquiète.  
- Oui, répond Shym sans lever le nez de son repas. C'est gentil de me donner des choses.

Elle s'assoit, accroupie, essuie sa bouche d'un revers de la main, enroule sa queue autour de ses pattes. Elle ressemble à un chat mal proportionné.  
- C'est rigolo, continue-t-elle, d'avoir écrit « bol » sur les bols.  
Les deux humaines s'entre-regardent et éclatent de rire.  
- C'est ton nom, explique Domino. Shym. C'est ce qui est écrit sur les bols. C'est ton nom.

L'intéressée baisse la tête et plaque ses oreilles en arrière. Elle n'est pas aussi futée qu'elle le pensait. C'est vexant.  
- Allez, viens, encourage Domino. Le prochain exercice a lieu dans le gymnase.

* * *

La pièce est immense, avec plein de choses accrochées aux murs et suspendues au plafond, qui défient l'imagination et la capacité de réflexion de la jeune pokémone. Elle ne comprend pas en quoi tous ces équipements peuvent avoir une quelconque utilité. Une chose est certaine, elle se tient dans des rangées de sièges destinés à accueillir les spectateurs de ce qui se passe en-dessous.

- Il te faut ton chemin décrocher, pour l'espace traverser et à cette pièce échapper. Interdit de léviter.  
Shym tourne la tête, cherchant Megara des yeux. Elle ne trouve qu'une grande double-porte maintenue ouverte et bloquée par une glace sans tain. Mal à l'aise et un peu frustrée de ne pas avoir encore le droit d'entrer en communication directe avec un pokémon, elle bat ses flancs de sa queue moirée et observe la série de cordes et d'objets suspendus.

Patiemment, immobile, elle calcule les possibilités – si elle tranche telle corde à distance, en utilisant sa rafale psy, les objets suspendus vont tomber de telle façon et pendre dans cet ordre, ce qui ne lui permet pas de traverser, il faut trouver une autre solution – jusqu'à soudain réaliser quelque chose. Quelque chose de tellement simple, quelque chose de tellement évident, qu'elle ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. Quel est le but de l'exercice, finalement ? Celui que Megara lui a annoncé, ou celui qu'elle vient de deviner ?

Trois cibles sont suspendues au plafond, marquées l'une d'un point noir, l'autre de trois points et la dernière, de deux. De toute évidence, pour relâcher les bons cordages dans le bon ordre, elle doit atteindre les cibles – d'abord celle avec un seul point, ensuite celle avec deux points et pour finir, celle avec trois points. C'est d'une simplicité infantile.

Sa première attaque est trop à droite. La suivante est trop à gauche. La troisième est trop basse.  
Elle plisse les yeux. Voilà donc le but véritable de son entraînement : améliorer sa précision. La manœuvre est loin d'être gagnée d'avance.

* * *

_- Elle vise encore très mal, à cette distance, constate Chen.  
- Bien évidemment, répond Sapin en prenant des notes. Elle n'a presque aucun entraînement. Sa force de base est peut-être supérieure à celle de n'importe quel autre capsumon, elle n'en reste pas moins très jeune et sans expérience du combat.  
- Mais, remarque Chen après un instant de réflexion, ne risque-t-elle pas de savoir mieux viser une fois cet exercice complété ?_

_Sapin hausse un sourcil et pose des yeux incrédules sur son collègue.  
- Risque ? Vous avez bien dit, « risque » ? En quoi est-ce un risque ? Ça serait plutôt un succès !  
- Un succès dans le sens de la destruction totale de l'humanité, grogne le vieux Japonais.  
Il se lance dans une diatribe qu'Agatha résume en une phrase :  
- Le blabla paranoïaque habituel, rien de bien important. _

* * *

Shym est surprise lorsque la première partie de la passerelle tombe du plafond et rebondit deux ou trois fois au bout de ses cordes. Prudemment, la pokémone s'approche du garde-corps qui borde les gradins et jette un œil à la passerelle qui se balance doucement un mètre plus bas. Elle respire un grand coup, mais n'ose pas sauter. Elle préfère prendre le temps de descendre les deux autres moitiés du trajet avant de se jeter dans le vide.

La deuxième cible est trop loin, même après une dizaine d'essais elle ne l'a toujours pas touchée. Le seul moyen qu'elle a de s'en rapprocher est d'avancer sur le chemin instable suspendu au plafond.  
Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, elle passe une jambe par-dessus la rambarde, puis l'autre, ferme les yeux, et lâche prise.

* * *

_- Ouch, commente Agatha alors que Shym s'étale de tout son long sur le sol du gymnase.  
- Elle n'a pas regardé où elle mettait les pieds, s'est emmêlée dans les cordes et a dérapé, commente Sapin. Megara, si elle est toujours capable de se tenir debout, fais-la remonter par l'escalier à droite et recommencer. Si elle n'est pas en état, elle peut abandonner et sortir._

_La mentalie cligne des yeux, un peu surprise, en direction du scientifique. Elle reste un petit peu sceptique quant à ce qui semble être de la compassion, mais pourrait tout autant n'être que du pragmatisme basique. Non, les mâles n'ont aucune compassion pour les femelles qui ne leur servent à rien. Si Shym échoue, si Shym ne passe pas ses entraînements et ses tests correctement, elle subira sans doute un sort similaire à celui qui fut le sien. Les mâles sont sans pitié, quelle que soit l'espèce._

_- Shym, souffle-t-elle, c'est comme tu veux. Tu peux abandonner, ou recommencer.  
- Je vais le passer, leur fichu test, réplique la pokémone en se massant la cheville. Ils vont voir de quoi je suis capable ! Tomber ne fait pas si mal que ça ! Je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra !  
- Ne te force pas, répond la mentalie.  
- Oh mais je ne me force pas, répond la mewtwo femelle. J'ai seulement décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout, coûte que coûte._

_Elle rajoute, timidement, comme pour elle-même :  
- Pour que Kami soit fier de moi quand il rentrera.  
La mentalie baisse la tête alors que ses oreilles pendent de part et d'autre de son visage.  
- Ne compte pas trop dessus, Shym. Fais-le pour toi. Pas pour lui.  
- Peu importe, répond son interlocutrice en haussant les épaules. Pour moi, pour lui, l'important c'est que j'arrive au bout de l'exercice, non ?_

_Soupire de la part de l'évolie de type psy.  
- Tu comprendras la différence, un jour, murmure-t-elle en se laissant tomber à plat ventre dans le giron d'Agatha. J'espère juste que tu ne comprendras pas quand il sera trop tard. _

* * *

À nouveau la pokémone passe par-dessus la rambarde mais cette fois-ci, elle prend le temps de glisser doucement, retenue par les mains, jusqu'à atteindre sans encombre l'oscillante plateforme.  
Elle manque de choir à nouveau, se retient aux câbles, parvient à l'extrémité, et touche aisément la seconde cible. Le second tiers de la passerelle lui passe à un cheveu du bout du nez dans sa chute, l'effrayant. Frissonnant de la tête aux pieds, elle prend plus de temps et plus de recul pour atteindre la dernière cible et faire descendre la dernière partie du pont suspendu.

* * *

_Chen, le nez contre la glace sans tain, contemple avec une sorte d'euphorie le spectacle qui s'étale sous ses yeux. La pokémone vient de s'effondrer juste devant la porte de sortie, haletante, à bout de forces et de nerfs.  
- Vous aviez raison, Sapin, elle n'est pas encore aussi dangereuse que je l'imaginais. Je vous dois des excuses.  
- Gardez-les pour plus tard, rétorque l'intéressé avec humeur._

_Il range précipitamment son carnet de notes dans la poche de sa blouse et se lance dans les escaliers, déplaçant sans ménagement la glace sans tain qui les sépare du gymnase. À grand-peine, Agatha s'extrait de son siège et claudique derrière Chen, qui lui-même boite déjà dans les gradins.  
Sapin est déjà auprès de Shym, la rejoignant dans une glissade sur les genoux.  
- Ça va ?  
Elle lève des yeux épuisés vers lui et acquiesce doucement. _

* * *

Elle se relève en tremblant le moins possible, enroulée dans sa queue. La présence de cet humain la met mal à l'aise. Sa gentillesse et l'attention qu'il lui porte font vibrer les cordes sensibles de son être et réchauffent son âme. C'est très agréable. Mais ça lui fait peur. Elle a peur de préférer, à la longue, la présence de l'humain à l'absence de Kami.


	10. Test 8 : acrobaties

Elle reste pensive et distante durant le déjeuner d'affaires qu'elle partage avec Madame Boss, Domino, Barjok et d'autres grands pontes de la Team Rocket. Elle ne comprend pas grand-chose à leurs discussions. Ils parlent de « parts de marché », de « fonds » qu'il est possible de perdre ou de gagner, de « secteurs » et autres concepts tout à fait abstraits qu'elle ne parvient pas à saisir. Malgré ses capacités de télépathie, certains concepts humains lui paraissent encore totalement absurdes. L'argent, par exemple. Mais elle ne désespère pas d'arriver un jour à comprendre tout ça. Après tout, elle est une pokémone de type psy. Ses capacités d'analyse et de mémorisation sont en théorie bien supérieures à celles d'un être humain. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre quelque chose qu'un humain peut comprendre. Elle n'a juste pas la tête à ça en ce moment.

Elle sent les regards des humains se poser sur elle avec insistance, à plusieurs reprises. Ça lui donne l'impression d'être une sorte d'oracle, que les humains s'attendent à ce qu'à tout moment elle se mette à prophétiser leur avenir, l'évolution des préparatifs en rapport avec la guerre idéologique qui s'annonce, ou simplement, comme si elle pouvait leur donner des nouvelles de Kami. Comme si le fait qu'elle soit sa femelle pouvait lui permettre de savoir tout ce qu'il fait à n'importe quel moment.

Elle mange à grand-peine, se débattant avec des couverts qui ne sont pas adaptés à sa morphologie.  
- Tu sais, grogne Madame Boss depuis son fauteuil roulant, tu n'es pas obligée d'utiliser des couverts si tu n'y arrives pas.  
- Mais, répond Shym d'une toute petite voix, Kami…  
- Kami, quoi ?  
- Il utilise bien des couverts, lui…

Un silence tombe sur la tablée, que brise le soudain éclat de rire de la vieille dame à demi édentée.  
- J'en ai fichtrement aucune idée, et personne ici ne sait.  
- Il ne mangeait pas avec vous ?  
- Il n'acceptait même pas qu'un humain prépare sa nourriture pour lui. Il fallait lui laisser le champ libre dans les cuisines le temps qu'il se prépare quelque chose, et il remettait toujours tout en ordre quand il avait terminé. Nous avons une vague idée de ce qu'il mange, mais nous ne savons pas comment.  
Shym cligne des yeux, surprise. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit en penser.

* * *

La revoilà dans le laboratoire qui l'a vu naître, sous le regard des caméras de surveillance. Toutes sortes de poteaux, barres horizontales, leviers, sont installés dans la pièce. Le sol est recouvert d'un fluide mauve à l'apparence poisseuse. La voix familière de Megara s'infiltre dans son esprit.  
- Comme un petit cochon suspendu au plafond, telle une araignée à sa toile accrochée, avance tête en bas mais surtout, gare à toi ! Si de peinture ton pelage se pare, tu dois retourner à ton point de départ.

Il faut un moment à Shym pour comprendre les instructions. En d'autres termes, elle ne doit pas toucher le sol, ni léviter, mais progresser jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce suspendue aux barres et autres cordages. Bien évidemment, pour pouvoir atteindre son objectif, elle doit actionner deux leviers pour déplacer des éléments et compléter le parcours.

Elle sourit doucement. Les leviers sont ornés de cibles numérotées comme durant le précédent exercice. Ça sera une partie de plaisir. De là où elle est, elle peut facilement utiliser sa lévikinésie pour attirer vers elle le dos des cibles, faire pencher les leviers et compléter le parcours sans le moindre effort. Il ne lui restera plus qu'à faire des acrobaties, suspendue par les pieds et les mains, jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée.  
À son grand étonnement, les cibles refusent de bouger. Les leviers aussi, échappent à l'emprise de son esprit. Mais par quel sortilège ?

* * *

_- Pensez-vous qu'elle va comprendre ? interroge Sapin, par principe.  
Il sait que son collègue ne s'intéresse pas aux résultats des expériences mais seulement à sa paranoïa à propos de Shym.  
- J'espère que non, rétorque le Japonais.  
Le Khmelnitskien soupire et secoue la tête. Pourquoi se donne-t-il encore la peine d'interroger son collègue et de lui demander son avis ?_

_- Au fait, continue le vieil homme estropié, qu'avez-vous fait aux cibles pour qu'elle ne puisse pas les manipuler avec sa lévikinésie ?  
- Simple comme bonjour, répond Sapin avec un demi-sourire satisfait. J'ai appliqué un dispositif développé par la Team Rocket, qui sert à protéger un objet des pouvoirs psychiques d'un capsumon, en lui apportant les mêmes caractéristiques qu'un capsumon de type ténèbres.  
- Alors, nous sommes sauvés… s'étonne Chen, les yeux écarquillés.  
Agatha se mord la lèvre, regrettant d'avoir traduit les paroles de Sapin. _

* * *

Décidément, elle n'y arrive pas. Impossible de manipuler directement les cibles. Elle doit trouver un autre moyen.  
Si seulement elle avait à portée de main des projectiles qui pourraient rebondir contre le mur et ainsi, frapper les leviers du bon côté !  
Elle redresse les oreilles. Et si ses pouvoirs psychiques pouvaient rebondir sur quelque chose ? Une surface quelconque ? Une sorte de miroir créé par la pensée ?

* * *

_- Regardez ! Elle a résolu l'énigme ! Et en moins de temps que je le pensais !  
Sapin, impatient, fébrile, colle ses yeux aux écrans de surveillance, observant avec passion la pokémone lever un reflet magik au niveau du mur opposé, et tenter divers angles de tir. Ses rafales psy, retenues et tout juste capables de laisser des traces noirâtres sur les objets qu'elles atteignent, fusent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le point de lancement depuis lequel son attaque, réfléchie, atteint son but._

_- Elle est absolument fascinante. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'en sortirait aussi vite, commente Sapin.  
- Vous êtes un fou, rétorque Chen, de lui apprendre ainsi à déjouer toutes les ruses qui pourraient nous servir à la contenir si un jour…  
C'est Agatha qui le réduit au silence, d'une voix sèche, alors que la pokémone traverse la pièce, suspendue aux barres horizontales, et visiblement très amusée par l'exercice.  
__- Je vais l'accueillir à la fin du parcours, annonce Sapin en quittant la salle de surveillance._

* * *

Shym attend patiemment, fièrement, qu'on vienne la chercher et lui donner sa récompense. Elle a trouvé comment agir sur quelque chose de manière indirecte. Elle est impatiente de pouvoir améliorer ses capacités de tir. Impatiente de passer à un autre entraînement, à un autre exercice.  
Elle se retient de sautiller de joie en voyant la porte s'ouvrir et l'homme nommé Sapin entrer.  
- J'ai réussi, annonce-t-elle en bombant le torse, ses oreilles droites sur sa tête et sa queue élégamment enroulée autour de ses épaules.  
- Tourne-toi, répond Sapin.

Elle fait un rapide tour sur elle-même, intriguée.  
- Plus lentement, répond le scientifique.  
Du bout de son crayon, il la guide pour qu'elle lève les bras, écarte sa queue.  
- Non, tu n'as pas réussi, répond-il après son examen.  
Shym siffle, plaque les oreilles en arrière. Ses yeux émeraude lancent des éclairs.  
- Trahison et infamie !

Elle grince des dents, serre les poings…  
- Ta queue, répond Sapin sans se départir de son calme.  
- Quoi, ma queue ?  
- Ta queue. Elle a touché le sol. Il y a de la peinture au bout. Tu dois recommencer.


	11. Test 9 : contournement

_- Je dois vous féliciter pour le calme dont vous avez fait preuve, murmure Madame Boss._

_Elle contemple Sapin par-dessus les piles de papier qui encombrent son bureau. Ses yeux sont cernés et enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Les soucis accentuent ses rides et des affiches de propagande pour la sauvegarde des capsumons et la dénonciation des gens souhaitant les faire disparaître ornent ses murs. Des organigrammes de stratégie de communication, des plans de sauvetage économique de la Team Rocket, des cartes gribouillées de différentes stratégies militaires complètent le tableau. Les secrétaires et les assistants s'activent._

_- Vous n'avez pas à me féliciter, répond Sapin. Je ne fais que mon travail.  
- Vous avez des enfants, répond la vieille dame. Vous avez une épouse. Vous avez une famille.  
- Et alors ?  
- Et alors ? s'étonne Madame Boss. Et alors, vous n'avez pas peur de ne jamais les revoir s'il arrivait un accident avec la femelle ?_

_Sapin cligne des yeux.  
- Elle se comporte comme une jeune adolescente, répond-il. Beaucoup de menaces et d'angoisses, mais aucun risque sérieux. Pour le moment.  
- C'est là votre analyse ?  
- En fait, continue le scientifique en se passant une main derrière la nuque, elle me rappelle ma propre fille ! C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ?_

_La vieille dame baisse les yeux.  
- Non, murmure-t-elle, ce n'est pas stupide. Tout nous rappelle nos enfants. _

* * *

Elle frappe ses flancs de son encombrante queue. Elle est encore frustrée d'avoir dû tout recommencer la veille, juste parce qu'elle avait laissé traîner cet appendice caudal un peu trop long, et qu'il avait frôlé le sol un court instant. Elle en a peut-être profité pour, la queue bien à l'horizontal cette fois, améliorer sa technique de déplacement suspendue la tête en bas. Elle a pu ainsi tester différentes prises avec les mains et les pieds, mais on ne lui a pas laissé autant de temps pour s'entraîner qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. On ne la laisse jamais s'entraîner aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaiterait. On ne la laisse jamais rien faire. Mais que peut-elle faire pour protester ? Pas grand-chose. Elle n'a que peu de pouvoirs, pas d'amis, et elle est tellement seule.  
Pourvu que Kami revienne bientôt.

Elle a faim, on ne lui a rien donné la veille au soir ni ce matin malgré ses terribles dépenses énergétiques de la veille. Ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose : le test qu'elle va devoir passer a pour but d'évaluer ses capacités cognitives et physiques. Interdiction d'utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques.  
- Ce test est impossible, murmure Megara d'un air de ne pas y croire. Impossible à résoudre. Test impossible. Abandonne et tu auras du gâteau. Ce test est impossible.  
Puis plus rien. Shym cligne des yeux, étonnée, et prend ensuite le temps d'observer son environnement.

La porte à guillotine est de retour, avec ses deux barils qu'il faut remplir de poids afin qu'elle s'ouvre. Un seul problème néanmoins : porte et barils se trouvent de l'autre côté d'une paroi de plexiglas. Même si Shym estime parvenir à briser la séparation, elle sait que l'exercice y perdrait tout son intérêt. S'il n'est pas, comme le lui a annoncé Megara, impossible à résoudre.  
Les poids et elle-même se situent de l'autre côté de la paroi. Une gouttière spiralée traverse cette paroi à plusieurs reprises, par des ouvertures grosses comme le poing, atteignant le sol du côté de la porte de sortie. Sa pokéball est posée sur la pile de poids. C'est la seule chose qui semble assez petite pour traverser les ouvertures du mur transparent.

Shym veut en avoir le cœur net. Elle récupère la ball et la pose dans la gouttière, tout en haut. Elle roule sans problème, fait un tour, deux tours, entame le troisième et dernier. La pokémone la récupère avant qu'elle ne disparaisse définitivement de l'autre côté, hors de sa portée. Bien. Elle a trouvé le moyen de passer d'une moitié à l'autre de la pièce. Mais comment transporter les poids ?

* * *

_- Bravo, ironise Chen, votre singe a appris à faire passer le rond dans le rond et le carré dans le carré.  
- Ne la prenez pas pour plus bête qu'elle ne l'est, rétorque Sapin sèchement.  
- Oh ça, il n'y a aucun risque ! Elle est suffisamment intelligente pour attendre avant de nous tuer tous. Attendre que _vous_ l'entrainiez et lui permettiez d'augmenter la puissance de son corps et de son esprit !_

_Sapin contemple Chen par-dessus ses lunettes avec un air de vouloir lui répondre « Ah oui, vraiment ? » d'un ton dubitatif mais finalement, le Khmelnitskien se contente de ne pas répondre, une fois de plus. Il scrute avec attention les réactions de son sujet d'étude sans prêter attention au paranoïaque Japonais.  
Cette fois-ci, ledit Japonais paranoïaque prend des notes, avec ferveur. Mais personne ne lui prête attention._

* * *

Et si les poids pouvaient rentrer dans la pokéball ? Elle n'en est pas très convaincue, mais elle ne voit que ça comme solution. Si ça ne marche pas, si aucune des possibilités qu'elle envisage ne fonctionne, alors, il sera toujours temps d'abandonner. Mais elle n'abandonnera pas sans avoir essayé.  
Les poids n'entrant pas seuls dans la pokéball, elle décide de tester en portant l'objet dans ses bras avant de rentrer dans la ball. C'est un succès.

Rapidement, elle fait plusieurs allers-retours, prenant un poids dans les bras, posant la ball dans la gouttière avant de s'y glisser, attendant que la ball ait roulé jusqu'au sol pour en sortir, plaçant le poids dans l'un des barils et retournant dans la ball dont elle sort dès le premier demi-tour dans la gouttière, afin de la saisir au passage lorsqu'elle entame le second tour. C'est compliqué, ça demande des réflexes pour que la ball ne se retrouve pas coincée du mauvais côté de la paroi de plexiglas, mais elle parvient tout de même à soulever la porte-guillotine suffisamment pour pouvoir ramper dessous.

* * *

_Chen est bouche bée. Jamais il ne se serait imaginé voir un pokémon utiliser sa pokéball comme un outil, au lieu de la considérer au mieux comme une caisse de transport, au pire comme une prison. Les bras lui en tombent. Elle est très, très intelligente, et possède la capacité de penser différemment des autres pokémons. _

_Un instant plus tard, le temps de prendre quelques notes empreintes de méfiance, il se secoue mentalement. Il ne devrait pas, au contraire, être surpris par les capacités de la femelle ! Lorsqu'on sait que le mâle a un esprit assez tordu pour se comporter comme le ferait n'importe quel tueur en série humain, quoi de plus naturel qu'une femelle qui sait faire abstraction de l'outil pour n'en voir que l'utilité ?_

_- C'est absolument fascinant, commente Sapin. Elle développe son ingéniosité à une vitesse hallucinante. Jamais je n'aurais pensé voir un capsumon passer ce genre de test. D'habitude ils sont plutôt hostiles envers leur capsule… C'est vraiment fascinant…  
Il continue de gribouiller dans son carnet._

* * *

- Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas déranger…  
Domino, qui vient d'ouvrir la porte – réelle celle-ci – de la salle de test, recule avec un geste d'apaisement envers Shym.  
- Vous ne dérangez pas, répond la pokémone. Nous venons de terminer. J'attends qu'ils viennent me chercher.

L'humaine regarde la pokémone, la ball que celle-ci tient dans sa main, puis de nouveau la pokémone, et enfin, cherche du regard les scientifiques.  
- Ils vont arriver, assure Shym.  
- En attendant, propose l'humaine, ça te dirait de venir prendre le thé avec moi ? Il me reste une paire de cupcakes sans glaçage et un fond de boîte de macarons. C'est pas grand-chose, mais toute seule, je ne me résoudrais jamais à tout finir.

La pokémone remue une oreille. Elle a déjà mangé des macarons, c'était délicieux, mais cette fois-ci, elle sera la seule interlocutrice possible de l'humaine blonde et déprimée qui s'habille tout le temps en noir. Elle se gratte le dessus du crâne du bout de la queue en pesant le pour et le contre.  
- Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, continue l'humaine en s'éloignant.  
Elle a pris sa décision. Passer du temps en compagnie de cette discrète mais encore relativement jeune femelle, la fera changer d'air.


	12. Test 10 : prise d'élan

Shym émerge doucement de dessous la couette. Un lit humain, c'est plutôt confortable, même si c'est un peu intimidant par rapport au panier qui lui a été attribué. L'humaine à ses côtés a les joues humides – Shym sait qu'elle a pleuré dans son sommeil, pleuré d'avoir perdu le mâle qui partageait sa vie. Elle en a beaucoup parlé, toute la soirée, mais par intermittences, entrecoupant ses souvenirs de longs quarts d'heure de silence. Le dîner leur a été servi dans les appartements de Domino, et Madame Boss est passée le temps de boire un café fort en compagnie de sa belle-fille. Shym a alors songé à l'étrange lien qui unit les deux femmes, l'une étant la mère du défunt époux de l'autre. Elle s'est prise à s'interroger sur le lien qu'elle pourrait avoir avec les « parents » de Kami, quels qu'ils soient, si un jour elle les rencontrait.

De lourdes bottes courent dans les couloirs. Les sbires Rocket se sont agités toute la nuit. Elle pourrait lire leurs pensées fugitives et ainsi savoir de quoi il retourne, mais elle hésite, n'y voyant aucun intérêt personnel. Qu'ils courent tant qu'ils veulent pendant qu'elle, elle dort. Ça n'a pas d'importance.  
Elle ne sait pas si elle doit quitter le lit discrètement pour ne pas réveiller l'humaine, ou au contraire, secouer doucement cette dernière par l'épaule. C'est la première fois qu'elle dort avec quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas désagréable d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Ça change de l'ordinaire. Est-ce que Kami dormira avec elle lorsqu'il sera rentré ?

- Domino…  
Elle ose à peine effleurer l'esprit de l'humaine endormie.  
- Domino ?  
Les yeux de la femme papillonnent elle les frotte, constate qu'elle a pleuré, essuie ses joues et peigne ses cheveux avec ses doigts.  
- Wha… répond-elle en bâillant largement. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Je me demandais…

Shym hésite un peu avant de poser sa question, oreilles basses, toute timide.  
- …c'est quoi, être un couple ?  
- …tu peux pas attendre que j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner ?  
La pokémone se sent toute honteuse d'avoir dérangé son hôtesse elle bredouille que c'est pas grave, que ce n'est pas la peine de répondre, qu'elle ne voulait pas, qu'elle n'a pas besoin…

Domino lève une main que Shym suit attentivement de ses yeux écarquillés l'humaine la gratte derrière les oreilles.  
- C'est normal de se poser des questions. J'y répondrai, assure la femme. J'y répondrai. Mais peut-être pas tout de suite. C'est… encore un peu douloureux pour moi. De l'avoir perdu.  
Shym acquiesce doucement. Alors c'est ça, être un couple ? Souffrir quand l'autre n'est pas là ? Ça a l'air d'être quelque chose de vraiment terrible.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, laissant voir un sbire essoufflé et épuisé.  
- Elle est là ! La voilà ! Je l'ai trouvée !  
C'est de la pokémone qu'il parle, elle le sent bien. Elle cligne des yeux d'un air stupide, oreilles toutes droites sur sa tête, un peu ébahie par la surprise. Bientôt d'autres sbires, puis Sapin, suivent. Elle ne sait plus trop où se mettre.  
- Te voilà enfin ! soupire le scientifique. Nous savions que tu étais encore quelque part dans la maison, mais impossible de te retrouver. Tu nous as fait peur !  
- Peur ?

Ces humains… se sont fait du soucis pour elle ? Ces humains se sont inquiétés à son sujet ?  
L'homme s'avance, faisant reculer les sbires. Shym rentre la tête dans ses épaules.  
- Tu es partie après le test, sans dire où tu allais, reproche le scientifique.  
Shym se recroqueville encore plus dans le lit, tirant la couverture par-dessus son nez. Une main se lève. Elle sait qu'elle a mal agi, qu'elle n'a pas réfléchi, qu'elle n'a pas pensé aux personnes qui s'occupent d'elle au quotidien. Elle espère juste que la correction ne durera pas trop longtemps.

La main se pose sur sa tête et la gratte derrière les oreilles, comme l'a fait Domino quelques minutes auparavant.  
- Penses-y la prochaine fois, d'accord ? murmure Sapin. Qu'on sache où tu es, comme ça, on ne se fera pas de soucis.  
Elle acquiesce, prise de remords. Il est tellement gentil avec elle, et elle…  
- Désolée…  
- C'est pas grave. Mais comme ça, tu sauras pour la prochaine fois, d'accord ?  
Elle acquiesce encore une fois, vigoureusement. Elle se sent un peu stupide, et irresponsable.

* * *

Elle se rend compte, en étant pilotée jusqu'au gymnase, que personne ne s'est occupé de préparer son prochain entraînement – ou test – et que les deux scientifiques qui l'encadrent doivent improviser, faute de temps. Elle laisse tomber ses oreilles, enfonce sa tête dans ses épaules une fois de plus et enroule sa queue autour d'elle. Megara s'approche à petits pas, détachée, se contentant simplement de faire un grand détour pour ne pas s'approcher des humains mâles.

- Bon, fait Sapin en se grattant la gorge. Euh, j'avais prévu un parcours complexe pour te pousser dans tes retranchements et déclencher le développement de nouveaux pouvoirs psychiques, mais on va se contenter d'un entraînement physique je crois. Saut en hauteur, qui est un point que nous n'avons pas encore abordé, et peut-être un peu d'entraînement au tir de précision.  
Les deux pokémones acquiescent lentement.  
- Bien, euh, voilà, on va mettre en place deux-trois trucs, et je vais vous laisser, d'accord ?

Nouvel acquiescement lent. Les placards du gymnase sont ouverts, du matériel est sorti et installé. Des barres horizontales maintenues par des poteaux gradués, avec des matelas épais installés presque en-dessous, ainsi que des séries de haies. Puis les humains se retirent et Shym se retrouve seule avec Megara.  
La mentalie se gratte derrière les oreilles avec une patte arrière.  
- Alors, contente d'avoir mis toute la maison sens dessus dessous ?

Shym soupire.  
- On pourrait éviter d'en reparler ?  
- Au contraire, rétorque la pokémone mauve en sautant sur un épais matelas, parlons-en.  
Elle prend le temps de tourner plusieurs fois sur elle-même avant de se coucher.  
- Parlons-en. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fui plus loin ?  
- Pardon ?

La femelle mewtwo cligne des yeux sans comprendre.  
- Mais je n'ai pas fui ! proteste-t-elle. J'ai été invitée par Domino à prendre le thé et j'ai oublié de prévenir. Je n'ai pas fui !  
Elle plisse les yeux et fronce les sourcils. Sa voix se fait plus terrible.  
- Je n'ai pas fui. Je ne dois pas fuir. Je ne fuirai pas. J'affronterai le danger en face, toujours. Je ne suis pas une lâche !

Sans crier gare, Megara éclate en sanglots.  
- Meg… Meg ?  
Shym se précipite en avant pour l'entourer de ses bras.  
- Meg, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je suis désolée, Meg. Pardon…  
La mentalie continue de pleurer pendant quelques instants encore. Elle parvient enfin à se calmer.  
- Non, murmure-t-elle en reniflant. C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je ne devrais pas te mettre ça sur les épaules. Je ne devrais pas étendre mes propres problèmes personnels aux autres.  
- Meg, murmure Shym, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Doucement, l'intéressée lève une patte à hauteur de son oreille blessée. Puis elle se secoue et saute à terre, ignorant la question.  
- Et si tu commençais par un saut à quatre-vingt centimètres ? Sans utiliser tes pouvoirs ? On montera la barre au fur et à mesure, et après, on verra pour que tu t'entraînes à sauter plus haut en formant des tremplins de tes pouvoirs psy. Comme quand tu avais fait ton entraînement au saut en longueur dans la cage d'escalier.

La pokémone chromatique acquiesce.  
- Et, demande-t-elle, s'il reste du temps, on pourra faire de l'entraînement au tir de précision ? Je pense que ça serait particulièrement utile.  
La mentalie acquiesce doucement.  
- C'est très pertinent.

* * *

_- Et vous, cher collègue, que pensez-vous de ça ?_

_Sapin se tourne vers Chen, carnet en main et sourire au visage. Ça fait près d'une heure que les scientifiques, et d'autres membres du personnel, sont installés dans les gradins du gymnase, et observent les deux pokémones s'entraîner. Le sérieux dont elles font preuve a quelque chose de fascinant pour ces humains habitués à se croire supérieurs. Là, sous leurs yeux, les deux femelles leur prouvent que les pokémons n'ont pas besoin des humains pour améliorer leurs capacités par des exercices. Contempler ce spectacle est pour tous les sbires un appel à l'humilité et au respect.  
Chen ne répond pas. Il tire la langue, visage crispé. Les jointures de ses doigts ont blanchi à force de serrer le crayon avec lequel il prend des notes._

_- Chen ? insiste Sapin.  
- Il ne vous entend pas, répond Agatha.  
Son visage montre sa préoccupation.  
- Il a une idée derrière la tête, explique-t-elle. Et j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas une bonne idée.  
Sapin est troublé par les paroles de la vieille femme, habituellement peu loquace à son encontre.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
Elle hausse les épaules.  
- Rien. Je ne suis qu'une vieille femme sénile._

_Le scientifique khmelnitskien a l'impression de regarder vraiment Chen pour la première fois. Pour la première fois il voit la grandeur déchue, l'amertume, les connaissances accumulées pendant plus d'un demi-siècle de recherches intensives, tout ce qui fait un très grand nom bien vite et bien ingratement oublié. Pour la première fois, Sapin se rend compte que Chen n'est pas qu'un petit vieux mentalement dérangé, mais que si une seule barrière mentale supplémentaire cédait, il en deviendrait potentiellement dangereux._

_Alors l'Européen se promet de surveiller l'Asiatique de très près, mais sans rien dire à personne, pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage. Après tout, il est peut-être lui-même un peu trop méfiant. Qu'y a-t-il de mal après tout à prendre des notes en observant un sujet d'étude ?_


	13. Test 11 : pouvoirs supplémentaires

_Sapin surveille l'installation de la onzième salle de test, clipboard à la main, Chen et bien entendu Agatha sur les talons. Le Japonais tente de le convaincre son collègue de renoncer à ses projets.  
- C'est un pouvoir bien trop puissant pour elle, argumente le vieux scientifique.  
- C'est un pouvoir qu'elle aurait dû développer bien plus tôt, si j'en crois ses graphiques de résonance, rétorque l'Européen. Le fait qu'elle n'y soit toujours pas parvenue – qu'elle n'ait toujours pas essayé – est une énigme que je compte bien résoudre._

_- Mais si ça se trouve, insiste Chen, vous avez mal lu ! Ou bien, il y a une interférence avec d'autres pouvoirs qui fait qu'elle est incapable de maîtriser celui-ci !  
- Ou une interférence extérieure, complète Sapin.  
Les deux hommes s'arrêtent face à face, alors que les sbires, un peu mal à l'aise, continuent d'installer paravents et autres accessoires._

_- Vous ne lui opposez même plus la moindre résistance, siffle Chen. Des paravents, là où, alors qu'elle venait à peine de sortir de son cylindre, vous lui opposiez des murs.  
- Elle est intelligente et raisonnable, rétorque Sapin. Elle n'a jamais tenté quoi que ce soit contre les murs ou les portes des salles de test. De simples rideaux feraient l'affaire. Elle respecte les règles du jeu.  
- Elle attend juste que votre résistance s'affaiblisse et que votre vigilance s'endorme._

_- Elle n'est pas dangereuse !  
Tous les sbires se retournent d'un coup alors que Sapin hurle son opinion au visage de son collègue. Agatha ose à peine traduire du bout des lèvres, dans le soudain silence.  
- Elle. N'est. Pas. Dangereuse, insiste Sapin. Si elle avait voulu s'opposer à nous, elle l'aurait fait il y a longtemps.  
- Le mâle… commence Chen._

_- Arrêtez un peu avec lui, et laissez-le où il est ! Votre raisonnement est aussi absurde que si vous preniez ma femme comme un exemple de mon comportement ! Ma femme fait le ménage, pas moi ! Ma femme fait du vélo, pas moi ! Ma femme déteste le poisson, pas moi !  
Il serre les poings et frotte ses yeux d'un geste rapide et rageur.  
- Tenez-vous le pour dit, conclut-il d'une voix cassée en tournant les talons.  
Il se dirige à grands pas vers la sortie de la salle, prétextant avoir besoin d'un café._

* * *

Shym cligne des yeux, surprise, en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec Sapin au détour d'un couloir.  
- Suis-moi, ordonne-t-il sobrement.  
La pokémone lui emboîte le pas, surprise. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivent dans le hall d'entrée du gymnase. L'accès à la salle principale est barrée par des panneaux, rideaux, et une glace sans tain. Chen, Agatha et Megara se retournent à son arrivée.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? s'exclame le Japonais.

Des gouttes de sueur froide dégoulinent sur son front.  
- C'est bien simple, explique Sapin. Pour passer le prochain entraînement, et donc, recevoir ses récompenses, elle doit tout d'abord atteindre la salle de test. En se téléportant.  
La mâchoire de Shym lui en tombe celle de Chen suit, avec un léger décalage causé par le temps de traduction.  
- Me téléporter ? s'étonne la pokémone. Moi ?  
- Oui, toi, grogne Chen. Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Nous savons que tu en es capable !

Shym a un mouvement de recul c'est la première fois que le vieil homme se montre ouvertement hostile envers elle.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain que tu vas y arriver, encourage Sapin. Prends tout ton temps.  
Les yeux émeraude de Shym vont d'un scientifique à l'autre, en passant par le décor qu'elle peut observer derrière la vitre. Elle ne sait même pas _comment_ faire pour se téléporter !  
En désespoir de cause, la pokémone s'enroule dans sa queue pour se donner de la contenance, et fixe la salle désormais familière, barrée par des paravents, des cordes, des poulies, peuplée de poutres et autres agrès de gymnastique, et dont le sol a été recouvert d'un liquide visqueux et coloré.

- Je ne dois pas toucher le sol ? interroge-t-elle.  
- Exactement ! répond Sapin. Tu ne dois pas toucher le sol !  
La jeune pokémone acquiesce doucement, ce qui a pour effet de faire miroiter sa fourrure. Sapin mordille le bout de son crayon, Agatha lisse les plis de sa jupe et le bord de son petit tablier à dentelle, Chen est tout entier agité de tics et de soubresauts. Tous attendent que quelque chose se passe.  
Doucement, Megara se met à ronronner, lovée dans le giron d'Agatha.

Shym se concentre à nouveau sur le monde de l'autre côté de la glace sans tain. À défaut de savoir exactement quoi faire, elle se visualise elle-même perchée sur une des poutres, à bonne hauteur de la peinture tachant le sol. Elle se concentre tellement qu'elle en louche un peu. Mais même après cinq ou six minutes, rien ne se passe.  
Frustrée, elle n'ose ni s'avouer ni admettre son demi-échec. Comprenant bien que sa façon de faire n'est pas la bonne, elle décide de plutôt visualiser autour d'elle le lieu où elle souhaite se rendre, plutôt que de se visualiser elle-même à l'endroit en question.

Quelque chose commence à la chatouiller au niveau des doigts et des orteils.  
Comprenant qu'elle tient le bon bout, elle se concentre le plus qu'elle peut, dents serrées, yeux fermés, oreilles rabattues. Le pétillement se répand soudain dans tout son corps pour disparaître tout aussi rapidement. Essoufflée, elle rouvre les yeux. Son reflet la contemple en retour.  
Elle a réussi à se téléporter de l'autre côté de la glace sans tain.

* * *

_Sapin gribouille à toute vitesse dans son carnet de notes, tout en gardant un œil sur la pokémone hébétée qui vient de s'assoir sur la poutre de gymnastique. C'est la première fois, à sa connaissance, que le pouvoir de téléport est développé si tardivement par un pokémon. Ce point à lui tout seul mérite une publication de rang A. Certes il faudra rajouter Chen comme co-auteur, mais ce n'est qu'un moindre mal. Même pas un moindre mal quand on connaît la liste des papiers écrits par cet homme illustre, c'est plutôt un avantage qu'un inconvénient.  
Sa femme sera fière de lui, lorsqu'il lui montrera le résultat de ses travaux._

* * *

Shym se relève, un peu maladroite sur son étroit perchoir. Sautillant d'un bout à l'autre, elle cherche à comprendre ce qu'elle est censée faire. Elle a pris l'habitude de ces petits exercices qui l'amusent beaucoup.  
- Si d'aide tu as besoin, je suis dans le coin ! souffle Megara dans son esprit.  
- Préviens-moi juste si je risque de me blesser quelque part, répond Shym.

Elle se concentre, mais ne trouve aucun indice à portée de vue. Alors elle sautille, d'agrès en agrès, jusqu'à trouver la porte dans le labyrinthe dessiné par les paravents. Une corde pend du plafond elle tire dessus, intriguée. Un écran se soulève. Si elle lâche, l'écran retombe.  
- Une bonne visualisation, un peu d'imagination… souffle Megara.  
Shym acquiesce. Si elle veut se retrouver de l'autre côté, elle doit se téléporter. Elle n'a pas le choix.

Un clignement d'yeux plus tard, la pokémone chromatique se secoue, un peu secouée par l'effort mais encouragée par la facilité. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps cette fois-ci. Se téléporter est beaucoup plus facile qu'elle ne le pensait.  
Un autre écran vertical s'oppose à elle, mais aucune corde ne permet de le soulever. Elle mordille le bout de sa queue en réfléchissant. Est-elle censée le soulever à l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychiques ?

- Vers l'infini et au-delà te porteront tes pas, encourage Megara.  
Ça, elle le sait déjà, qu'elle est censée se déplacer « vers l'infini et au-delà » ! Le problème n'est pas _où_ elle doit aller mais _comment_ !

* * *

_- Vous avez remarqué, Chen ?  
- Remarqué quoi ? grogne l'intéressé en réponse.  
L'espace d'un instant, Sapin a envie de lui répondre avec franchise, de lui signaler que Shym ne panique plus en se retrouvant dans un espace un peu étroit, qu'elle réfléchit plus posément même si sa nervosité est toujours visible. Mais il se ravise. C'est Chen qui est censé l'assister, pas l'inverse. De plus, le comportement du Japonais le met de plus en plus mal à l'aise, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. _

_Il sera toujours temps de partager ses notes avec son collègue. Pour le moment, il préfère garder ses observations pour lui-même. Juste par précaution.  
- Remarqué quoi ? insiste Chen.  
- Euh, fait Sapin.  
Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, essaye de trouver quelque chose, une araignée dans un coin, n'importe quoi !  
- Euh… et bien…_

_Il pointe la silhouette de la pokémone, visible en contre-jour de l'autre côté des écrans de tissu, et indique posément :  
- Elle a un peu grandi, non ?_

* * *

- Lève les yeux, soupire Megara après un moment.  
Là-haut, une cible attachée à un levier lui-même relié à l'écran nargue la jeune mewtwo. Ses oreilles se plaquent en arrière, elle s'enroule dans sa queue. C'est pourtant évident. Si elle touche la cible avec une rafale psy, le levier pivotera, tirera sur la corde et soulèvera l'écran l'espace d'une seconde, le temps pour elle de visualiser le décor qui se trouve de l'autre côté pour qu'elle puisse s'y téléporter. Un jeu d'enfant.

* * *

Ses tirs se sont améliorés et sont plus précis. Sa téléportation ne l'épuise pas autant qu'elle l'aurait craint. La table sur laquelle des desserts sont posés semble plus basse. C'est un fait, elle a grandi. Elle s'est améliorée. Son entraînement porte ses fruits.  
Kami sera fier d'elle lorsqu'il rentrera.


	14. Test 12 : prise de hauteur

_Sapin trie ses notes et met de l'ordre dans ses fiches d'exercices. Il prévoit de pousser Shym le plus possible dans le peu de temps qui lui est imparti, et obtenir ainsi un maximum de données sur le développement de la capsumone. Il a appris, par les derniers rapports transmis par les jumeaux dragons, que Kami ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer. Il a également compris que l'heure de la bataille s'annonce déjà, rude, terrible, et que tous ceux qui sont capables de se battre devront rejoindre leurs unités respectives. Shym y compris. _

_Plié en deux sur ses pages, il trie, il pointe des chiffres sur des graphiques, il trace des courbes de tendance de progression, il calcule l'évolution possible des capacités de la femelle mewtwo dans les jours à venir. Si elle est soumise à un exercice suffisamment rigoureux, elle pourra dépasser Megara et prendre sa place au côté des autres sur le champ de bataille._

_L'homme soupire. Si jeune et déjà promise à un destin de violence et de combat. Il aurait tellement aimé continuer à la faire sauter dans tous les sens et se battre sous l'œil des caméras, alimentant les capteurs en informations, fournissant matière à de nombreuses études. Malheureusement, les évènements en ont décidé autrement. Il n'aura pas assez de temps pour faire tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Il doit désormais se concentrer uniquement sur les capacités de Shym à se débrouiller sur un champ de bataille. Il peut jeter les ébauches de ses tests de réflexion logique dans son dossier de projets qu'il ne pourra jamais terminer, et y rajouter les cours d'apprentissage de la lecture et des mathématiques qu'il pensait commencer à lui donner._

_La tête lui tourne. À force de travailler sans se reposer, il va finir par se retrouver cloué au lit par le surmenage. Sans doute est-ce plus raisonnable de se reposer aujourd'hui et de laisser Chen surveiller Shym ? Il pourra toujours consulter les enregistrements du jour pour savoir comment les choses se sont passées._

_Sa décision est prise. Chen va le remplacer pendant quelques temps. Le protocole du jour est déjà en place, il n'y a qu'à le suivre. Peut-être, éventuellement, devra-t-il laisser à Chen le soin d'installer le test du lendemain. Une chose est sûre, il ne peut pas laisser le Japonais prendre en main tout le reste de l'entraînement et des tests de Shym._

* * *

La pokémone est surprise de voir le scientifique venir à sa rencontre alors que son petit-déjeuner n'est pas encore terminé. Elle lève le nez de son bol tandis que les conversations à la table retombent. Il y a là quelques conseillers de Madame Boss, cette dernière, et sa belle-fille Domino dans ses éternels vêtements de deuil. Ichigo est présent lui aussi, et comme à son habitude l'étrange homme couve Shym d'un regard bizarre en murmurant des choses en asiatique. Sur les conseils de Domino, la pokémone ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qu'il raconte.  
- Désolé de vous interrompre, s'excuse le scientifique.  
- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de venir me déranger de si bonne heure, rétorque Madame Boss en grommelant.

Sapin prend sa respiration avant d'annoncer :  
- J'ai besoin d'un jour ou deux de congés.  
La vieille dame l'inspecte de la tête aux pieds. Il a le teint terreux, les yeux cernés, les cheveux ternes et flasques, les épaules crispées, la tête basse, les genoux qui tremblent.  
- Accordé, répond-elle après un silence. À condition que vous trouviez quelqu'un pour vous remplacer. J'ai autre chose à faire que de servir de baby-sitter à une pokémone.  
Shym cligne des yeux, offusquée. Elle n'est plus une enfant ! Elle manque juste d'expérience dans la vie, c'est tout ! Et c'est pas en passant ses journées enfermées dans des salles d'entraînement qu'elle arrivera à se débrouiller toute seule !  
- Shym, ça suffit.

Madame Boss n'a pas levé la voix, mais sa volonté et son regard font taire la pokémone.  
- Le temps viendra bien assez vite où tu devras te battre pour ta survie, continue la vieille dame. Sois patiente pendant encore une vingtaine de jours, veux-tu bien ?  
- Et après ? s'enquiert l'impatiente créature.  
- Après, répond son interlocutrice sans achever sa phrase.  
Le vieux regard se perd dans le vide.  
- Après, reprend-elle, nous verrons bien. Je t'en parlerai plus tard.

La pokémone plaque ses oreilles en arrière et feule.  
- Pas la peine de t'énerver, répond l'humaine sans se départir de son calme. Je ne sais pas encore moi-même ce qui va arriver.  
Elle échange un regard entendu avec Sapin puis se tourne à nouveau vers la pokémone.  
- Sois gentille, retourne dans ta pokéball quand tu auras terminé de manger. Tu t'ennuieras moins en attendant le début de tes exercices.

Shym est surprise, mais elle comprend que la vieille patronne a besoin d'intimité pour discuter de choses sérieuses avec Sapin. Elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils manigancent, mais ils ne dégagent ni hostilité ni malignité à son encontre. Elle suppose donc qu'il s'agit de formalités administratives ou de détails d'organisation, même si une partie d'elle lui commande de rester en alerte. Elle note l'évènement dans un coin de sa mémoire, termine son frugal repas, et disparaît dans sa pokéball.

* * *

Lorsqu'enfin la pokémone peut sortir prendre un peu l'air, elle se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Chen. Ni Megara ni Agatha ne sont à portée de son esprit et le vieil homme a un sourire étrange.  
- Cupcakes, cupcakes, si délicieux… murmure-t-il.  
Ses yeux sont écarquillés, ses pupilles sont rétractées et son large sourire est effrayant et crispé. Shym recule, par prudence. Même si le vieillard ne peut rien contre elle, ses tripes lui disent de se méfier.  
- Cupcakes, là-haut, tout là-haut…

Il pointe du doigt vers le sommet de la tour au pied de laquelle ils se trouvent. Les escalier sont barrés de nombreux rubans rayés de rouge et de blanc.  
- Tu sautes, continue-t-il. Hop, hop. Sinon, pas de cupcakes.  
Elle ne sait pas très bien où elle est mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Si elle grimpe, non seulement elle s'éloignera de l'effrayant humain mais en plus, elle se rapprochera des délicieux gâteaux. Il n'y a pas à hésiter.

Elle se propulse gracieusement, créant des plateformes élastiques à l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychiques, pour se propulser vers le haut par bonds successifs. La porte fermée au sommet ne lui résiste pas longtemps. À peine est-elle ouverte que l'odeur des pâtisseries lui chatouille les narines.  
- Pas un pas de plus.

Elle se redresse, surprise. Derrière la table couverte de gâteaux, se tiennent cinq sbires armés de ces choses que Shym avait trouvées dans une caisse du sous-sol et que Megara ne voulait pas qu'elle touche. Ces choses terribles et meurtrières desquelles elle ne sait comment se prémunir.  
Mais ce n'est ni le plus surprenant ni le plus fantastique de ce qui se trouve au sommet de la tour.  
Derrière les humains, il n'y a pas de mur. Il n'y a pas d'obstacle. Juste du bleu. Un bleu merveilleux.


	15. Test 13 : résistance

Elle n'a fait qu'entrapercevoir le ciel et le monde du dehors, mais déjà, toutes ses pensées sont fixées sur cette seule idée. Elle a pu voir, pour la première fois de sa vie, le monde du dehors. Toutes les fenêtres en effet sont habituellement masquées de lourdes tentures, et Shym n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de jeter un œil derrière. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'elle a découvert l'existence, et la couleur, du ciel. Des tonnes de questions se bousculent dans sa tête, comme : d'où vient la lumière qui éclaire le dehors ? Ou encore : où trouve-t-on les gâteaux à l'état sauvage ? Et quelle est la différence entre le gâteau sauvage et le gâteau assaisonné pour être mangé ? Combien de variétés de choses-sauvages-qui-font-des-gâteaux existe-t-il ? Combien d'autres humains existe-t-il ? Et les pokémons ? En un mot : qu'y a-t-il dans le monde du dehors ?

Et Kami, où est-il dans tout ça ? Quelle est la taille du monde, pour que Kami mette tellement de temps à rentrer ? Quelles choses fantastiques est-ce que Kami peut voir durant ses voyages ? Dans quel lieu enchanteur, sous quelle partie du ciel, est-il en ce moment ? Et comment fait-il pour dormir, s'il y a tellement de lumière dehors ? Tant de questions !  
Dehors… Combien sont-ils à vivre au-dehors ? Combien de jolies filles Kami va-t-il rencontrer, dehors ? Sont-elles plus jolies qu'elle ? Et s'il ne revenait pas parce qu'elle est moins intéressante que les autres filles du dehors ?

Et si… et si Kami ne voulait pas revenir, parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de faire ces choses avec lui, qu'elle a vues dans l'esprit de Sapin ? Après tout, elle n'a jamais vu les humains se toucher l'un-l'autre avec la bouche (Domino dit : « s'embrasser ») comme si c'était quelque chose de commun qu'on peut faire avec tout le monde. Ils ne le font qu'en privé, avec une personne spéciale. Domino, elle l'a lu dans l'esprit de la femme, ne le faisait qu'avec Giovanni. Elle y pense tout le temps, d'ailleurs, et ça la rend triste, de ne plus pouvoir le faire. Sapin, c'est pareil, dans ses pensées, il ne le fait qu'avec la femelle qui est la mère de ses enfants. Mais les sbires qu'elle a surpris dans un coin de couloir, semblaient gênés d'avoir été observés dans cette activité. C'est donc quelque chose de normal, puisque tout le monde le fait, de spécial, puisque ça ne se fait qu'avec une seule personne qu'on aime très fort, et d'intime, puisque ça ne se fait pas en public. Alors, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, n'est-ce pas, si elle se force un peu pour le faire juste avec Kami, lorsqu'ils sont juste tous les deux, et juste assez pour qu'il reste avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle frissonne, perdue dans ses pensées, flottant dans le monde impalpable de l'intérieur de la pokéball.  
Le monde extérieur l'aspire soudain et elle se matérialise dans le gymnase. Un courant d'air froid lui caresse la nuque : une fenêtre est ouverte, tous les stores sont levés, et le ciel bleu est visible de partout, accompagné par sa lumière si particulière, tellement différente de celle des lampes humaines. Devant elle se dresse Chen et tout partout, des paravents, des cordes, des poulies, les éléments habituels. Mais surtout, surtout, le ciel, tout là-haut, et les odeurs étranges du monde du dehors.  
- Alors, hoquette Chen avec le même sourire crispé que lors du test précédent, toujours pas décidée ?

Elle penche la tête de côté. Décidée à quoi ? L'esprit de l'humain est flou et rempli de sadiques images fantasmées. De toute évidence, le vieillard est en train de perdre la tête. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner sous son crâne et se contenter d'un léger contact avec les zones de son cerveau dédiées au langage.  
- Bon, continue-t-il, puisque tu n'es pas encore prête à…  
Il a un tic nerveux.  
- Et bien, essaye de résoudre ce problème ! conclut-il. Et garde bien en tête que ça va être long, très long. Et pénible, très très pénible. N'hésite pas à faire une pause ou à t'évanouir si tu en ressens le besoin !

L'homme l'effraye elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il cherche. Aussi se jette-t-elle tête la première dans la résolution des énigmes, déplaçant des poids, réfléchissant à l'utilisation des outils, au fonctionnement des mécanismes, utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques avec parcimonie, observant de tous ses yeux pour pouvoir se téléporter n'importe où au besoin. La voix de Chen résonne toujours dans sa tête, prétendant que quand tout sera fini, elle lui manquera. Mais quand [i]quoi[/i] sera fini ?  
Son poil se hérisse sur sa queue et le long de son échine.

* * *

_- C'est quoi ?  
Sapin, encore fatigué, sa troisième tasse de café de la journée à la main, contemple les notes que Chen lui a laissées, ainsi que l'installation qui occupe tout le gymnase. Finalement, il rassemble son courage et ses forces pour se concentrer sur son collègue.  
- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?  
Le Japonais ne lui répond pas tout de suite, et Agatha doit lui répéter plusieurs fois la question de Sapin pour qu'il daigne enfin répondre._

_- Je la pousse dans ses derniers retranchements, rétorque Chen. Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez faire ? La pousser à développer le plus de mécanismes d'attaque et de défense possible ? Et bien, moi, je teste ses nerfs. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque, qu'elle nous attaque tous, et que vous reconnaissiez enfin le danger qu'elle représente pour nous tous !  
Il pointe du doigt la porte, fermée, du gymnase.  
- Elle ne va pas tarder à vouloir s'enfuir. Vous allez voir._

_Sapin est pris à la gorge par un mauvais pressentiment et il se précipite à l'intérieur du local, où Shym a été laissée seule, fenêtres ouvertes en grand._

* * *

- Shym !  
Elle tourne la tête en entendant son nom.  
- Oui ?  
Elle est assise sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de grand local, situées tout en haut des murs, comme toutes les fenêtres des gymnases. Son regard est fixé sur le monde extérieur.  
- Je fais une pause, explique-t-elle. Mais je me suis peut-être laissé un peu emporter.  
Elle utilise ses pouvoirs psychiques pour flotter jusqu'à Sapin et se pose devant lui.  
- Est-ce que j'ai traîné ? s'enquiert-elle. Je vais reprendre l'exercice là où je l'avais laissé.

Ses oreilles sont pointées vers l'arrière et son regard est vague.  
- Ce… c'est pas grave, répond Sapin. Tu peux faire des pauses si tu veux. C'est un peu notre faute si les exercices ne sont pas correctement préparés. Au fait, tu t'en sors comment ?  
Elle étouffe un rire et se gratte la tête d'un air gêné.  
- Ce n'est pas du tout le même niveau que ce à quoi j'étais habituée, admet-elle. Les problèmes sont presque impossibles à résoudre, mais en même temps, ils sont très répétitifs. J'ai plus de mal à trouver les lieux où les outils et autres accessoires dont j'ai besoin sont cachés, qu'à les mettre en relation pour venir à bout des énigmes.  
- Tu peux t'arrêter quand tu veux, répond Sapin.

Shym ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais il a l'air soulagé.  
- Je m'excuse par avance de ce que je vais faire, lui dit-elle soudain.  
Les cheveux du scientifique se hérissent sur sa nuque. Que va-t-elle lui faire ?  
- Oh, donc c'est ça… murmure la pokémone tristement après quelques instants de contact télépathique profond. Chen a vraiment une dent contre moi, et vous vous inquiétiez de savoir s'il était parvenu à me pousser à l'erreur.  
Elle secoue la tête tandis que le bout de sa queue remue.  
- Bien, conclut-elle, je n'ai qu'à faire en sorte d'être plus prudente avec lui. Mais…  
Son regard émeraude se perd en direction des fenêtres.  
- Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire certains exercices en extérieur ? Je… n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vraiment bien voir le dehors… Et si vous continuez à m'enfermer comme ça, je risque de ne plus résister à la tentation de sortir faire un tour toute seule. J'ignore alors jusqu'où mon instinct me portera, quand je me résoudrai à rentrer, ni même si j'aurai envie de rentrer.  
Doucement, Sapin saisit la jeune femelle par le poignet et serre sa main entre les siennes.  
- Je pensais, lui explique-t-il, pouvoir passer la moitié du temps à diriger tes entraînements, et l'autre, à t'enseigner toutes les choses qui pourraient t'être utiles – la lecture, l'écriture, les sciences naturelles, les mathématiques – mais la situation actuelle ne nous le permet pas.

Il cherche des yeux un siège pour s'y asseoir rapidement Shym démonte une partie des installations pour dégager deux chevaux d'arçon qu'elle règle en hauteur pour qu'ils puissent s'installer tous les deux confortablement.  
- Tu es, explique Sapin, par ta naissance, un des capsumons les plus puissants du monde. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle acquiesce doucement.  
- Et tu as sans doute deviné, que tous les capsumons du monde sont actuellement en danger, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Pas vraiment, répond Shym d'un ton amer. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça représente, tous les capsumons du monde. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est le monde.

- J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement, soupire l'humain. C'est ce que j'espérais. Avoir tout mon temps pour t'étudier, t'enseigner. Mais les réunions auxquelles j'assiste en ce moment… Nous n'avons plus le temps. Kami reviendra bientôt, et nous serons fixés sur ton rôle, mais en attendant, il est impératif que tu sois parfaitement capable de te débrouiller sur le terrain.  
- Alors, conclut Shym, je dois m'entraîner dehors. Sur le terrain. En situation réelle.


	16. Test 14 : dans la boue

Sapin se frotte le menton en réfléchissant. Certes, il ne peut pas décemment garder Shym enfermée. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de perdre sa confiance et de précipiter les évènements que Chen cherche à déclencher. Mais d'un autre côté, est-ce bien raisonnable ?  
La pokémone attend patiemment qu'il réponde, remuant doucement le bout de sa queue.  
- Il y a des parcours d'entraînement pour combattants, qui se situent dans le parc, dehors, informe Sapin. Les troupes Rocket s'y entraînent quotidiennement. Mais je crains que ça ne soit pas à ton niveau. Tu es plus résistante et plus endurante qu'un humain.  
- Et les autres pokémons ? interroge Shym. Comment s'entraînent-ils, habituellement ?

L'homme cligne des yeux pendant quelques instants avant de comprendre. Shym a peut-être l'esprit vif comme celui d'un humain, son corps reste celui, puissant, d'une capsumone. Et pour entraîner les deux, les labyrinthes truffés d'énigmes ne sont déjà plus suffisants.  
- Bien, murmure Sapin, je vais devoir revoir tous mes protocoles…  
Shym penche la tête de côté.  
- Et ma question ?  
- Ah oui, ta question ! Et bien, habituellement ils suivent les ordres d'un dresseur qui les dirige et les encourage dans toutes sortes d'exercices physiques, afin qu'ils se perfectionnent.

- Et les humains, continue-t-elle, comment s'entraînent-ils ?  
- De la même façon mais au lieu d'avoir un « dresseur », ils ont un « entraîneur » ou un « coach ».  
- Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que je dois m'entraîner toute seule dans des labyrinthes ?  
L'humain ne sait pas quoi répondre il finit par éclater de rire.  
- Vois ça comme le résultat de l'absurdité et de la vanité de mon esprit, conclut Sapin.  
Il se lève, lisse les plis de sa blouse.  
- Bien, je suppose que ça veut dire que tu aimerais passer à quelque chose de plus sérieux ?  
Elle acquiesce et insiste pour que les exercices se déroulent en extérieur.

* * *

Elle va enfin sortir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle va enfin sortir. Domino l'accompagne, quelques pokéballs à la ceinture, Megara à ses côtés.  
- C'est vrai ? s'enquiert Shym. Je vais vraiment être entraînée comme un vrai pokémon ?  
- Puisque l'heure ne semble plus être aux observations scientifiques, oui, c'est vrai.

La porte s'ouvre. La lumière qui vient du dehors la baigne. Le bleu au-dessus, les trucs verts pointus qui sortent du sol, le truc brun tout doux qui forme le sol, les odeurs, les sons qui viennent des bouquets verts sur des socles marrons, tout est enchanteur. Elle fait quelques pas. Les trucs verts pointus sont tout doux sous ses pieds. Les bouquets verts arrêtent de faire du bruit et des créatures volantes toutes petites en sortent, pour disparaître dans un autre bouquet vert, et se remettre à faire du bruit.  
Les oiseaux chantent dans les arbres. Le vent caresse l'herbe. Les fleurs sentent bon.  
L'extérieur est un endroit merveilleux.

- Tu restes sage, d'accord ? demande Domino.  
Elle acquiesce doucement. Promis, elle ne fera pas de bêtises. Promis, elle suivra son entraînement correctement. Promis, elle ne s'enfuira pas. De toute façon, fuir ne servirait à rien, puisque c'est ici que Kami viendra la chercher, lorsqu'il sera de retour. Cette seule raison est suffisante pour lui faire garder les pieds sur terre et la faire demeurer parmi les Rocket, malgré l'isolement qu'elle a subi, malgré la menace que représente Chen.  
- On va commencer par un petit échauffement, encourage Domino.

* * *

Shym est épuisée. Elle ne s'était encore jamais dépensée comme ça, physiquement. Domino l'a fait s'entraîner au combat contre une mackogneuse, à la course contre une zeblitze, et au tir de précision avec la mentalie Megara. Malgré tout, la pokémone ne regrette pas. Être au contact d'autres pokémones, sentir dans sa fourrure le vent chaud de l'été, vaut bien tous les efforts qu'elle a fournis.  
- Tu es pleine de poussière, remarque Domino. Et Megara aussi. Vous venez vous laver ?

* * *

Shym avait déjà passé une soirée avec l'humaine, mais cette fois-ci, c'est un peu différent. La femme semble plus encline à prendre soin d'elle – et des deux pokémones – et elle bavarde gaiement en shampooinant Megara. Mais Shym est soucieuse. Elle se compare à ses deux camarades, et se pose pas mal de questions. Enfin, n'y tenant plus, elle se jette à l'eau.  
- Domino ?  
- Oui Shym ?  
- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui, chez une femme, séduit un homme ?  
- Oh, je ne sais pas trop… admet l'humaine.

Elle rince abondamment la fourrure mauve de la mentalie et fait signe à la mewtwo de s'installer dans la baignoire à son tour.  
- Il y a bien quelques chose, insiste la pokémone.  
- Ça dépend vraiment des hommes, explique l'humaine en frottant vigoureusement la fourrure de Shym. Mais une chose est sûre, ils préfèrent les femmes enjouées aux femmes mornes et déprimées, celles qui sont bien soignées à celles qui sont négligées, celles qui savent s'occuper d'une maison à celles qui sont paresseuses. Enfin, dans les grandes lignes, c'est à peu près ça. Pourquoi, quelque chose te tracasse ?  
- Et bien…

Shym se laisse glisser dans l'eau du bain, jusqu'à ce que son museau soit dans la mousse.  
- Tu crois que Kami m'aimera toujours quand il rentrera ?  
- Mais bien sûr qu'il t'aimera !  
L'humaine semble touchée par l'ingénuité de la jeune pokémone.  
- Bien sûr qu'il t'aimera ! Tu es une jeune fille magnifique !  
- Oui, murmure Shym, mais… je ne suis pas comme les autres femelles… Je veux dire, toi, tu as des formes que moi, je n'ai pas…

Son regard émeraude s'attarde quelques instants sur la poitrine de l'humaine qui éclate de rire.  
- Ah, ça ! C'est seulement les humaines qui ont ça, pas les pokémones ! Mais ça n'empêche pas les garçons-pokémons d'aimer les filles-pokémones !  
- Mais, insiste Shym, et si jamais Kami préférait les filles humaines ?  
Domino reste silencieuse. Elle n'ose pas répondre. Que peut-elle répondre d'honnête, sachant que le premier mewtwo a été en couple avec une humaine ?

- Tu es très jolie, Shym, murmure Megara. Et puis toi, tu es une femelle entière. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes avec ton mâle.  
- Que veux-tu dire par « femelle entière » ?  
- Oh, rien, rien. Rien d'important.  
L'évolie de type psy s'ébroue et tente de se sécher en se léchant.  
- Mais, insiste-t-elle, si jamais ton mâle n'est pas content de toi, ne te laisse pas faire, et viens me voir. Je m'occuperai de son compte pour toi.


	17. Test 15 : soyons sérieux

Shym est intriguée par les paroles de Megara. Elle se tourne et se retourne dans le lit que l'humaine partage à nouveau avec elle, et les paroles de ses deux compagnes lui tournent dans la tête. L'une comme l'autre ont été en couple, l'une comme l'autre ont perdu leur compagnon, et toutes les deux ont des visions très différentes de l'amour. Ça la force à remettre sa propre relation avec Kami en question. Il était très présent quand elle était toute petite, et encore dans son tube. C'est lorsqu'elle a grandi, qu'il est parti. Simple coïncidence, ou s'est-il lassé de la voir croître et évoluer ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait préféré qu'elle reste toute petite pour toujours, qu'elle ne grandisse jamais ?

C'est décidé, elle doit absolument trouver un moyen de redevenir petite. Même si c'est juste pour le temps passé avec Kami. Même si c'est juste pour quelques minutes. Elle ne pourra jamais supporter qu'il revienne, ne la reconnaisse pas, et se détourne d'elle parce qu'elle a changé.  
- Shym ? Tu as du mal à dormir ?  
La pokémone se mord les lèvres elle a réveillé Domino, à force de gigoter.  
- Je vais te faire une tisane, murmure l'humaine en bâillant.

Elle se lève, est retenue par le poignet. Une petite voix fluette s'insinue dans son esprit.  
- Domino… merci.  
À nouveau Shym se roule en boule dans les couvertures. Au pied du lit, ne dormant que d'une oreille, Megara occupe le panier et la couverture qui avaient été donnés à Shym quelques semaines auparavant.  
La mewtwo se demande ce que ça veut dire. Est-elle dépouillée de ses biens ? Va-t-on lui offrir autre chose en échange ?

L'humaine revient, une tasse fumante dans les mains, qui dégage une bonne odeur de fleurs.  
- Domino ?  
- Tu veux parler de ce qui te tracasse ?  
- Je… je ne sais pas trop…  
- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler, si tu ne veux pas, la rassure l'humaine. C'est toi qui vois.  
La pokémone avait l'intention de poser des questions sur Kami, mais elle se ravise.  
- Comment ça avait commencé, entre Giovanni et toi ?  
- Et bien…

Elle glousse derrière sa main.  
- J'ai travaillé pour lui pendant de longues années. Bien sûr, je l'ai toujours trouvé charmant et séducteur, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'homme avec lequel je me serais vue passer le reste de ma vie. Et puis, c'était mon patron, et j'ai toujours refusé catégoriquement d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec un collègue de travail, quel qu'il soit.  
- Dans ce cas, comment avez-vous pu vous mettre en couple tous les deux ? s'étonne la pokémone.  
- Un jour, il n'y a plus tenu. Il m'a virée. Et comme je ne travaillais plus pour lui, il pouvait enfin me déclarer sa flamme, et moi, je pouvais enfin l'accepter.

La pokémone souffle pensivement sur la surface du breuvage encore brûlant. Et elle avec Kami, quelle histoire va-t-elle bien pouvoir raconter ? L'aimera-t-il toujours lorsqu'il sera rentré ?  
- Essaye de dormir, conseille Domino. De toute façon, toutes les questions que tu pourras te poser ne changeront pas ce qui s'est déjà passé et ce qui est en train de se passer loin d'ici. C'est bien de se préparer à ce genre de choses et d'être curieuse, mais il ne faut pas non plus te rendre malade pour ça, d'accord ?  
- D'accord.

- Et aussi, insiste l'humaine, si tu parles à quelqu'un de tes problèmes, ce quelqu'un sera plus en mesure de t'aider. Il faut juste choisir le « quelqu'un » avec sagesse. Certains « quelqu'uns » ne sont tout simplement pas capables de comprendre que d'autres puissent avoir des problèmes avec des choses qui ne _leur_ posent aucun problème.

* * *

Shym a mal partout. Elle a été intégrée à l'entraînement de saut et elle est entourée d'autres pokémons, la plupart quadrupèdes, capables de courir et sauter bien mieux qu'elle. Elle fait de son mieux pour les imiter, pour s'améliorer, mais ses muscles seuls ne sont pas assez puissants.  
Domino, imperturbable dans sa tenue d'entraînement, cravache à la main, guide les pokémons lors des différents exercices, ramenant sur le parcours ceux qui tentent de contourner les obstacles, rappelant à l'ordre les lents, félicitant les meilleurs. Shym a beau faire de son mieux, elle reste à la traîne, et ses jambes lui font mal.

- C'est bon pour les haies, annonce l'humaine. On passe au saut en longueur.  
Un couple s'écarte le plus discrètement possible en se frottant le museau le mâle gratte le flanc de sa compagne d'une de ses pattes avant puis il essaye de grimper sur elle. De là où elle est, Shym ne voit pas très bien ce qu'ils sont en train de faire.  
- Et vous, vous faites quoi ?  
Domino les rappelle à l'ordre de vigoureuses claques assénées avec sa cravache.  
- Vous êtes à l'entraînement, là, un peu de tenue et de concentration ! Vous allez me faire quinze tours de manège pour vous calmer, et que ça saute !

Elle est effrayante de rigueur et de discipline.  
- Et vous, continue-t-elle à l'adresse des autres pokémons, vous faites quoi à bayer aux corneilles ? On se remue !  
De l'espèce de canne à pêche qu'elle tient de l'autre main, elle touche les jarrets des pokémons qui sont à l'exercice. Aussitôt, ils bondissent et, fuyant cette chose qui leur chatouille le creux du genoux, se dirigent en file vers une piste qui se termine par un bassin rempli d'eau, suivi par une flaque de boue labourée par les passages répétitifs.

Malgré la froideur de l'eau qu'elle n'est pas parvenue à franchir d'un seul bond, et la lourdeur de la boue qui colle à ses chevilles, Shym ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer la poigne de fer de cette femme, si douce dans son quotidien, mais capable de gérer autant de pokémons en même temps.  
- Et vous, les tourtereaux ! Les quinze tours sont pas terminés ! Hop hop hop, on se remue ! Là, au saut, on se dégonfle pas ! Vous m'aviez habituée à mieux ! Shym, c'est nul !

Elle s'arrête la canne à pêche claque dans l'air juste derrière sa tête, la faisant bondir et glapir de surprise.  
- Tu étais capable de bien mieux quand tu t'entraînais seule ! On se reprend ! Allez !  
Elle fait de son mieux pourtant, mais sans ses pouvoirs psychiques, elle n'est pas capable des mêmes exploits que ses compagnons du jour. Elle n'a pas leur endurance.  
Pourtant, galvanisée par la foule de ses semblables, elle n'a pas envie d'abandonner. Elle refuse d'abandonner. Si eux sont capables de faire ça, pourquoi pas elle ? Alors à chaque pas elle repousse le sol avec plus de rage, à chaque saut elle met plus de ressort dans la détente, et à chaque fois qu'elle retombe dans l'eau, elle cherche un moyen plus efficace pour s'en tirer. Elle en profite pour laver de ses chevilles la boue emportée par le précédent passage, et vise les empreintes laissées par d'autres pour éviter d'emporter trop de terre autour de ses pattes.

Un claquement de la canne à pêche déchire l'air. Tous les pokémons s'immobilisent, et Shym les imite.  
- Vingt tours ! Course de fond !  
Des papillons dansent devant ses yeux, mais elle tient bon. Elle peut le faire. Elle a été spécialement conçue pour être le pokémon le plus puissant du monde. Ce que le commun des mortels peut le faire, elle aussi.

* * *

- Repos !  
Shym s'immobilise, soulagée, mais à son grand étonnement, ses compagnons continuent de trottiner sur place, lentement, étirant leurs muscles endoloris.  
- Shym ! Étirements !  
Elle ouvre grand ses yeux et ses oreilles, montrant le visage le plus désappointé qu'elle peut.  
- Domino… je n'ai jamais appris à faire ça…  
La femme soupire, fait signe à quelques sbires de panser et nourrir les pokémons qui ont fini leur exercice, et s'approche.  
- Bon, on va voir ce qui est le plus approprié pour toi d'après ta morphologie… Tiens-toi sur une jambe et laisse-moi manipuler l'autre…

Un gémissement sort de la gorge de la mewtwo alors que l'humaine lui tire la jambe en arrière.  
- Ça fait mal où, et comment ? s'enquiert Domino.  
Il n'y a pas la moindre trace de compassion dans sa voix.  
Shym passe un doigt sur tout le dessus de sa cuisse.  
- Ça tire… gémit-elle.  
- Donc c'est bon. Fais pareil de l'autre côté.  
- Que… comment ?  
- À moins que tu ne préfères avoir des crampes…

Elles passent ainsi une vingtaine de minutes, l'une à gémir, l'autre à triturer la première. Enfin, c'est terminé.  
- Tu manques de souplesse, remarque Domino en raccompagnant Shym en direction de l'immense bâtisse. Il va falloir travailler ça aussi.


	18. Test 16 : aux armes

- Alors, comment va l'entraînement plus… conventionnel ?  
Madame Boss, Sapin, Barjok, et d'autres, sont rassemblés pour le petit-déjeuner, auquel Domino, Megara et Shym participent elles aussi. Les gamelles de Shym ont été remplacées par de la vaisselle classique, seuls les couverts ont été modifiés de façon à ce que leurs manches soient plus adaptés aux mains de la pokémone. La quantité qui lui est servie, également, est plus petite que celle que reçoivent les humains. Elle est une pokémone, après tout, et son processus de digestion ne laisse absolument aucun déchet.

- Shym fait pas mal de progrès, commente Domino.  
- Ses capacités physiques ont augmenté de 75% en quelques jours ! s'extasie Sapin.  
- C'est beaucoup plus motivant, de m'entraîner avec d'autres pokémons, commente Shym. Et même si c'est très fatigant, ce n'est pas grave.  
- En fait, indique Sapin, elle réagit comme une humaine. Ses progrès sont plus impressionnants s'ils sont accompagnés par un minimum de relations sociales, ou si l'entraînement est réalisé en groupe.  
- Nous restons donc sur ce principe, conclut Madame Boss. Intégration de Shym à différents programmes d'entraînement de nos pokémons. Par contre, ça va nous poser un petit problème…

Shym cligne des yeux.  
- Lequel ? Interroge-t-elle.  
- Mewtwo m'avait fait promettre de ne pas te laisser entrer en relation avec le moindre mâle, hors-mis Sapin et Chen, pour le strict minimum nécessaire. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de séparer les mâles des femelles dans nos propres troupes de pokémons ! Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible d'un point de vue logistique !  
- Et si je promets de ne pas parler avec les mâles, ça peut suffire ?  
- Humpf, répond la vieille. Avec Mewtwo, on ne peut jamais savoir.  
- Je lui dirai que c'est ma faute, alors, rétorque Shym. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai réclamé à sortir, à courir dans la boue avec les autres ! Ce n'est pas à vous de supporter le poids de mes caprices.

Les humains s'entre-regardent sans mot dire.  
- Et puis, continue la pokémone, je ne vois pas en quoi m'entraîner en compagnie de pokémons mâles pourrait me mettre en péril. Ils ne sont pas plus forts que des femelles.  
- Il a peut-être peur que tu tombes amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, taquine Domino en lui chatouillant les côtes.  
L'assemblée se fige, craignant la réaction de Shym. Quel châtiment va-t-elle infliger à l'humaine pour son affront ?

Elle montre les crocs et laisse échapper quelques feulements aigus, yeux mi-clos, oreilles pointant vers les côtés, et lève la main…  
Elle ébouriffe la crinière blonde de son entraîneuse.  
- Il faudrait d'abord qu'il existe un homme plus grand, plus fort et plus séduisant que lui, rétorque la pokémone en continuant d'imiter de son mieux le rire humain. Et ça, c'est pas gagné !  
Elle remarque alors la tension autour de la table.  
- Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquiert-elle ingénument.

- Passons à la suite, enchaîne Madame Boss pour se donner de la contenance. Latios et Latias nous ont apporté des nouvelles du front. Mewtwo aurait réussi à redémarrer les trois vaisseaux – quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire – et les aurait laissés aux bons soins de trois équipes de pokémons spécialement sélectionnés pour cette tâche. Puis, toujours d'après leur rapport, il serait parti en direction du Groenland, afin de réveiller la Wyverne des Glaces. Il nous fait savoir qu'elle sera furieuse et difficile à contrôler et qu'il est absolument vital que tous nos pokémons soient au mieux de leurs capacités de combat à son retour. Shym y compris.

Elle se retourne vers la pokémone chromatique.  
- Il compte _beaucoup_ sur toi et sur tes capacités. Fais de ton mieux.  
- Oui !  
- …et essaye de rire de manière moins effrayante, s'il te plaît…

* * *

_- Elle est sérieuse et fait de gros progrès, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
Sapin se tourne vers Chen tandis qu'Agatha lui fait la traduction. Tous les trois sont assis sur un banc et observent les matchs d'entraînement que livre Shym. Domino l'assiste sans lui donner d'ordre, lui conseillant diverses stratégies et analysant chaque match avec la pokémone.  
- Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? interroge Chen, les yeux plissés.  
- Sa courbe de progression ?  
- Je ne parlais pas de ça…_

_L'Européen tente de se montrer le plus enjoué possible. C'est rare que son collègue montre qu'il souhaite partager quelque chose de positif, autant en profiter.  
Le Japonais se rapproche de son interlocuteur, forçant Agatha à se déplacer elle aussi pour pouvoir faire la traduction.  
- Son regard… vous avez remarqué son regard ?_

_Sapin essaye de comprendre ce que Chen veut dire. C'est vrai que Shym a changé depuis qu'elle s'entraîne en extérieur. Son corps est plus musclé, plus adulte. Elle a l'air plus déterminée et plus sûre d'elle. Elle ne s'enroule plus dans sa queue, ne baisse plus les yeux en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Elle a grandi aussi, un peu, passant du mètre cinquante-trois qu'elle faisait au sortir du tube de développement, à un mètre soixante-dix-neuf lors de la mesure effectuée le matin même. Ses hanches sont un peu plus larges que celles du mâle, sa queue plus longue et plus fine, ses épaules sont plus étroites. Ses yeux ont l'air moins grands dans son visage, mais ses sourcils ne sont pas constamment froncés par les soucis comme le sont ceux du mâle. Ses oreilles sont plus longues. _

_- Elle a l'air moins timide, avance Sapin.  
- Non non, ce n'est pas ça, proteste Chen. Regardez mieux ! Regardez !  
Les yeux émeraude vont et viennent sur le terrain, sans répit, anticipant les déplacements de l'adversaire. Le corps svelte mais résistant rebondit comme un ressort, diminuant les dégâts causés par le lance-flamme craché par l'autre combattant. Dans l'air, la pokémone se courbe en arrière afin de voir son adversaire, le cloue au sol d'une rafale psy, et achève son salto, atterrissant à quatre pattes dans la poussière du terrain. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil en direction des scientifiques qui l'observent, et leur sourit._

_- Vous avez vu, là ? insiste Chen. Vous avez vu, quand elle a regardé dans notre direction !  
- Oui, et… ?  
- Et ça ne vous fait pas peur ?  
Sapin cligne des yeux sans comprendre._

* * *

Chen a compris qu'il n'y a plus rien à espérer de son collègue européen. Comme les autres, il est tombé sous le charme et la manipulation mentale de la pokémone. Ne reste-t-il donc qu'une seule personne dans tout le bâtiment à se rendre compte de ce que cette créature démoniaque prépare ?  
Il le voit, à chaque instant, les yeux verts avides de sang qui se tournent vers lui. Le sourire moqueur. Les attitudes provocantes. Elle cherche à leur prouver à tous qu'elle est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller toute seule dans la vie, et surtout, qu'elle est parfaitement capable de se défendre, peu importe ce qu'on lui oppose.

Il le voit dans chacun de ses gestes, dans l'application qu'elle met à apprendre toutes les stratégies proposées par Domino, dans les efforts qu'elle fait pour apprendre des attaques différentes de celles qu'elle est censé découvrir simplement en grandissant. Elle cherche à se préparer, au cas où lui, Chen, tenterait de l'arrêter lorsqu'elle aura estimé ne plus avoir rien à apprendre des humains et pouvoir les massacrer à sa guise.

Mais il a compris. Il veille au grain. Il va préparer sa revanche, et mettre au jour les plans démoniaques de la pokémone.  
C'est l'enfer qu'il va déchaîner aux trousses de la succube. Elle va regretter le jour où son mâle l'a confiée aux bons soins des humains. Non, elle va regretter le jour de la naissance de son mâle. Elle va payer pour s'être moquée de lui, Chen, le plus grand Professeur Pokémon de sa génération, et pour tous les crimes que le mâle a commis.  
Quelqu'un doit payer. Il sera le bras de la justice.

Alors, pour cacher ses pensées à son collègue et donc, les cacher à la pokémone qui les manipule tous, il conclut simplement la discussion par un :  
- C'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas pris le temps de dresser des pokémons, comme moi. Vous auriez pu être très impressionnant, en compétition.


	19. Test 17 : gestion - partie 1

_- Chen ?  
Le vieux Japonais lève la tête et secoue Agatha qui sort le nez de son tricot.  
- Oui, Sapin ?  
- Par rapport à notre conversation de l'autre jour…  
Une expression de triomphe passe sur le visage du vieil homme.  
- …vous étiez un _si_ bon dresseur que ça ?  
- Humpf, fait le Japonais._

_- J'étais meilleure que lui, répond Agatha avec un sourire édenté. Mais il ne se défendait pas si mal que ça dans sa jeunesse.  
- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous seriez tous les deux capables d'enseigner à Shym à diriger une équipe ? s'enquiert Sapin.  
- Je ne suis plus aussi vive que dans ma jeunesse, tempère Agatha. Et puis, ma spécialité, c'étaient les pokémons de type spectre. Je ferai néanmoins de mon mieux. Chen quant à lui avait l'habitude des équipes mixtes…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes ? s'inquiète l'intéressé.  
Elle lui fait la traduction.  
- Donc, grogne Chen à l'adresse de la femme, je vais devoir enseigner à une _pokémone_ à diriger une équipe ? C'est bien ça ?  
Elle acquiesce doucement.  
- C'est ce que j'ai compris, confirme-t-elle, mais je peux toujours redemander pour être sûre.  
Effectivement, c'est bien ce que souhaite Sapin : que Shym soit capable de coordonner les attaques de plusieurs pokémons sur le terrain._

_Alors que Chen est envoyé sélectionner et composer les équipes qui vont devoir s'affronter, Sapin prend Agatha à part.  
- J'aimerais, lui murmure-t-il, que vous veilliez à ce que tout se déroule bien. Chen est dangereux pour Shym, mais c'est l'une des personnes les plus compétentes pour la tâche que je lui ai confiée.  
- Je comprends, répond Agatha dans un murmure. Je vais me mettre en contact avec Domino, qui soigne Shym, afin de convenir d'un signal d'alerte en cas de problème.  
- J'ai une meilleure idée, répond Sapin. Je vais lui demander de participer à l'encadrement de l'exercice…_

* * *

Madame Boss a beau s'égosiller, rien n'y fait. Ses sbires, au lieu de vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles, se rassemblent et s'agitent dans le parc. Les agrès du gymnase, ainsi que ceux utilisés lors de l'entraînement des pokémons, sont transportés sur le terrain d'entraînement et agencés sous la conduite vigoureuse d'un Chen traduit par Agatha.

La cheffe de la Team Rocket finit par abandonner. Jamais elle ne parviendra à remettre de l'ordre dans sa demeure dans les cinq minutes qu'il lui reste avant de devoir partir, accompagnée par ses lieutenants les plus fidèles, pour se rendre à un gala de charité à Berlin. L'enjeu est très important, elle aura la possibilité d'entrer en contact avec pas mal de personnalités européennes importantes et de se faire ainsi de précieux alliés dans la lutte pour la sauvegarde des pokémons. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de traîner plus longtemps. En soupirant, elle actionne les commandes de sa chaise roulante, et s'en va.

* * *

Elle se tient devant Chen, attendant patiemment les instructions. Elle reste sur ses gardes, comme le lui a vivement conseillé Sapin. Ce dernier a reçu prescription d'une cure de sommeil, qu'il a refusée. Les infirmiers ont fini par le confiner dans ses appartements jusqu'à ce que l'équipe médicale parvienne à le persuader de se soigner. Shym se retrouve donc seule face au paranoïaque Japonais.  
L'homme lui tend une ceinture ornée de pokéballs.  
- Aujourd'hui, explique-t-il alors que le coin de ses lèvres est tordu par un tic, tu vas devoir utiliser une équipe de pokémons afin de traverser les épreuves qui t'attendent.  
Elle redresse ses oreilles de surprise.  
- Mais… pourquoi ? S'enquiert-elle.  
- Parce que… parce que ça sera très important pour ton futur.  
Bon, puisqu'il insiste…  
- Prends bien soin d'eux, conseille Chen tout en pilotant Shym vers le début du parcours. Et tu ne dois pas utiliser tes pouvoirs psychiques !

Elle masque une grimace. De toute façon, elle a bien trop faim pour se permettre de gaspiller son énergie inutilement. Ne rien lui donner à manger après son dernier entraînement était un calcul fait d'avance.  
Des filets tendus entre des piquets délimitent le parcours et de nombreux sbires, accompagnés de pokémons, l'entourent. Elle ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Par curiosité, elle fait sortir son équipe, et les observe en détail. Ils ont l'air détaché de ceux qui ne se posent pas de questions et ont une intelligence suffisante pour obéir aux ordres mais pas assez élevée pour les remettre en question – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse du résultat de leur conditionnement ?

Dépitée, elle les rappelle, et saute dans l'ouverture laissée vacante et entourée de panneaux dont les ornements indiquent peut-être le mot « entrée ». Peut-être. Après avoir été persuadée pendant des jours que son nom voulait dire « nourriture », elle préfère ne pas présumer de ses capacités de décryptage de l'écriture humaine.  
Elle atterrit quatre mètres plus bas, dans un nuage de fumée noire masquant le fond de la fosse. Pour en sortir, elle doit sauter et s'agripper en haut.

Peine perdue. Tout a été calculé d'après ses derniers résultats, et il manque dix centimètres à peine. Dix pauvres petits centimètres. Elle doit déjà se reposer sur les capacités de son équipe. Ouvrant une pokéball, elle en fait sortit un tout petit oiseau vert au ventre blanc et à la crête rouge, qui la téléporte en haut de la fosse, ne pouvant la porter.  
La suite du parcours est constitué d'un passage bas et étroit dans lequel elle va devoir ramper. Autour, des sbires accompagnés par des pokémons de type électrique sont aux aguets. Elle tend une main, pour voir une décharge la secoue et lui arrache un cri de surprise. Effrayé, le natu se love dans son giron. Elle le rappelle et fait sortir un chien électrique bleu et jaune, la tête orné d'une crête de poils raides.

- Toi qui possèdes des pouvoirs électriques, aurais-tu une idée pour que je puisse traverser sans trop de dommages ? interroge Shym.  
- Les pokémons ne peuvent pas parler ! beugle Chen depuis l'autre côté du filet. Si tu as l'impression qu'ils te parlent, c'est que tu as des hallucinations. C'est très courant, tu sais ce phénomène est déclenché par…  
Elle ne l'écoute plus, et soupire doucement. Il a l'air persuadé par ce qu'il dit, et les sbires autour de lui ne sont jamais entrés en communication avec des pokémons. Pourtant, Megara peut lui parler !  
Mais Megara est une pokémone de type psy possédant grâce à ça une intelligence supérieure et des pouvoirs de télépathie, pas un piaf ébouriffé ou un chien tendu et nerveux, encore moins une pieuvre aux collantes ventouses. Alors, sans doute Chen a-t-il raison…

Elle sort de ses réflexions pour se rendre compte que les décharges électriques sont comme attirées par l'élecsprint. Se pourrait-il qu'il agisse comme un paratonnerre et puisse ainsi la protéger ?  
Elle s'accroupit et pousse l'élecsprint devant elle, tout en le retenant par la queue pour qu'il ne file pas en la laissant vulnérable. L'air grésille autour d'elle, elle ne se sent pas bien le champ électromagnétique est trop fort. Tout son intérieur est comme comprimé, du bas-ventre au fond de la gorge, et une force étrangère lui commande d'ouvrir la bouche et de laisser sortir toutes ces choses qui font son intérieur, sous l'impulsion de cette pression sur ses côtes. Elle tient bon, serre les dents. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle ne regarde pas où elle va, se contentant de suivre l'élecsprint qui gratte la terre et tente désespérément d'avancer le plus vite possible pour échapper au malaise ambiant.  
Enfin, c'est la délivrance.


	20. Test 17 : gestion - partie 2

- Bien, fait Chen.  
Mais derrière ce demi-compliment se cachent des horreurs que Shym n'ose pas regarder en face. Elle se mord les lèvres, oreilles plaquées en arrière, enroulée dans sa queue, et fait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser, pour ne pas voir, pour ne pas sentir. Elle doit se concentrer sur l'exercice, et sur ce que l'humaine veut lui dire. Rien de plus. Les souvenirs, rêves, fantasmes, traumatismes de cet esprit dérangé, ne doivent en aucun cas la perturber. Elle doit absolument, impérativement, rester concentrée.  
- Tu dois, annonce Chen, récupérer trois clés différentes afin d'ouvrir la porte qui te mènera à la prochaine partie du test.

Pendant que le scientifique parle, l'élecsprint plante ses pattes dans le sol afin de se décharger de son trop-plein d'électricité. Pour éviter qu'il ne courre dans tous les sens, Shym le rappelle dans sa pokéball.  
- Où se trouvent ces clés ? demande Shym.  
Chen sursaute, couvre ses oreilles de ses mains.  
- Lalalalala les pokémons ne parlent pas…  
Elle hausse les épaules, mais au fond d'elle-même, une inquiétude et une angoisse grandissent doucement, qu'elle ne parvient pas à balayer.  
- Allez, va chercher la clé, encourage Chen.

Il fait de grands signes en direction d'un des couloirs étroits qui partent de la nouvelle salle. Habituée aux exercices, Shym suit les directives et se tortille dans un passage étroit barré par des sortes de lianes. Elle en ressort épuisée.  
Le terrain qui s'ouvre à ses yeux est sablonneux. Tout à l'extrémité se trouve un terrible et énorme pokémon aquatique, portant une clé autour du cou. Elle tente de s'approcher prudemment elle est attaquée avec fureur et ne s'en sort qu'en se jetant à nouveau dans les lianes. Mais celles-ci l'enserrent et l'attaquent. Elle n'a d'autre choix que de faire face à la bête cracheuse d'eau.

- En avant, Élecsprint !  
Le chien aboie férocement en sortant de sa pokéball, ce qui a pour effet de faire sortir de sous le sable deux kraknoix. Shym réfléchit très vite. Si les créatures de type sol ne sont pas arrêtées à temps, jamais l'élecsprint ne pourra venir à bout de sa cible et la clé restera inaccessible. Elle n'a le temps de sortir qu'une seule pokéball avant que les fourmis-lions ne soient dans la trajectoire du chien électrique. Mais elle est elle-même un pokémon.

D'un geste vif, elle jette une octillery sur le kraknoix le plus lointain et plaque le second au sol. Une violente décharge électrique lui frôle le dos la cible est touchée, la clé est libérée. Elle pousse son kraknoix en direction de l'octillery qui s'en saisit d'un tentacule libre, et se précipite sur son butin. Lorsqu'elle tente de revenir à la salle principale, les lianes lui barrent toujours le passage.  
- Ce n'est pas juste ! tonne-t-elle à l'adresse de Chen. Je suis venue à bout de l'énigme de cette salle ! Laissez-moi ressortir !  
Le silence de l'esprit fermé du vieillard est sa seule réponse.  
- Et bien, tant pis ! lance-t-elle en guise de dernier défi. Je vais passer en force !

Puisque rien ne se passe et que personne ne réagit, elle grimace et ordonne à l'élecsprint d'utiliser sa morsure enflammée pour dégager les lianes encombrantes. Dès qu'un espace suffisant est ouvert, elle se faufile dedans, rappelle l'octillery, et serre sa queue tout contre elle pour la tenir hors de portée des féroces kraknoix. Quelques lianes bouchent le passage derrière elle, la protégeant in extrémis des deux féroces carnivores.

Enfin, elle émerge à l'air libre, égratignée de partout par de féroces épines, mais encore capable de se battre. Les sbires la couvrent de huées. Pourquoi tant d'hostilité ? Où sont passés ceux qui auparavant lui prêtaient main-forte et soutien durant ses exercices ? Pourquoi a-t-elle à ce point la désagréable impression d'être un agneau jeté dans l'arène pour le bon plaisir des spectateurs ?

* * *

_Les liens sont serrés et féroces. À chacun de ses mouvements, les cordes de chanvre s'enfoncent plus profondément dans sa peau. La personne qui l'a ainsi ligotée est très, très douée. C'est du grand art, de la pure tradition japonaise.  
Sa tête lui fait mal. Elle a été assommée avant d'être traînée ici – mais où est cet « ici » ? Et qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ? Serait-ce une sorte de coup d'état ou de rébellion ?_

_Elle rassemble ses pensées éparses et douloureuses. Il y a au moins une personne versée dans l'art japonais des cordes qui est dans le coup. Le ou la commanditaire n'a pas eu peur de s'en prendre à elle, Domino, ancienne membre des forces élites de la Team Rocket et parfaitement capable de tenir tête à mains nues face à un rhinoféros. Donc, les alliés dudit commanditaire sont d'excellents combattants. S'en tirer sans aide ne va pas être facile. Si elle a, comme elle le soupçonne, été visée à cause de son rang et de sa situation au sein de l'organisation, elle ne pourra pas compter sur ses charmes pour échapper à ses bourreaux. Tout au plus risque-t-elle de se placer dans l'embarras si elle tente de faire appel à cette stratégie._

_Les cordes sont serrées, elle a du mal à respirer correctement et à penser clairement. Si seulement ses yeux n'étaient pas bandés, elle pourrait y voir plus clair et peut-être trouver un outil quelconque pour défaire ses liens !  
En attendant, seule une odeur de poussière et de moisissure accompagne la sensation de sol dur sous son corps endolori, et un horrible silence._

* * *

Et de deux. Tout son poil est roussi par les flammes féroces auxquelles elle est parvenue à échapper de justesse à l'aide d'Octillery, mais elle détient la seconde clé. Le passage coudé qui mène à la salle de la troisième clé n'est pas fermé, mais elle a un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis des attaques qui sont lancées à-travers le grillage. De faibles éclairs, de petites flammèches à peine tiédasses, des nuages violacés peu épais, rien de tout cela n'est fait pour causer des dommages directs à la cible. Ce peut être un simple leurre – ou ce peut être une stratégie autrement plus dangereuse que des attaques directes.

Par prudence, elle fait appel aux autres pokémons, plus âgés qu'elle et possédant plus d'expérience de combat qu'elle.  
- Il ne faut pas écouter les pokémons s'ils parlent ! aboie Chen en secouant les parois de la salle. Les pokémons ne parlent pas ! Il ne faut pas les écouter !  
- Je mesure la force de mes troupes, rétorque sèchement Shym.  
- Non ! continue d'hurler Chen, bave aux lèvres. Les pokémons ne parlent pas ! Ils ne parlent pas !  
Elle plaque ses oreilles contre sa tête pour étouffer les bruits ambiants. Le natu cligne des yeux et égrène des signaux télépathiques en fixant les attaques qui emplissent le troisième passage.

- Cage-éclair… Poudre toxique… Spore… Feu follet…  
- Et, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? s'impatiente Shym.  
- Paralyse, empoisonne, brûle, répond sobrement le natu.  
- Comment traverser ?  
- Je peux, répond l'oiseau vert. Je peux traverser. Ça ne me touche pas. Miroir magique ! Mais pas toi. Moi, mais pas toi.

Shym n'est pas certaine de comprendre ce que son interlocuteur veut dire, mais elle lui fait confiance, et l'envoie traverser les nuages de spores et de flammes à sa place, comme il l'a conseillé. Chen continue de hurler comme un possédé, les sbires secouent la structure en vociférant. Elle a peur, peur comme jamais auparavant. À quoi peut-elle s'attendre venant de ces humains en folie ? Et une fois qu'elle sera sortie de cette cage, ne vont-ils pas simplement l'enfermer à nouveau dans sa pokéball pour l'affamer encore plus ? Où sont passés ses alliés, Domino, Sapin, Madame Boss ? Pourquoi Kami n'est-il toujours pas rentré ?

Une larme amère glisse le long de son museau, dans sa fourrure moirée.  
Un piaillement la ramène à la réalité. Elle ne sait pas comment il a fait, mais le natu s'est procuré la dernière clé. La libération est proche. Frénétiquement, elle enfonce les morceaux de métal dans les serrures de la grande porte, et tourne, dans un sens puis dans l'autre.  
Rien ne se passe.  
Chen ricane frénétiquement.  
- Boum ! fait-il. Boum ! Il faut faire sauter la porte en réalité !

Elle serre les poings. Elle ne parvient pas à croire qu'elle s'est ainsi laissée berner. Les serrures sur la porte sont des fausses, elles n'ouvrent rien du tout, et les épais panneaux de bois ont été condamnés. Aucun des pokémons qui accompagnent Shym n'est assez fort ni assez efficace pour faire plus qu'égratigner le panneau.  
- Voyons, fais-le sauter ! encourage Chen.  
Il désigne le pomdepik, appuyé paresseusement contre la porte.  
- Boum ! Fais-le sauter !

- Jamais ! proteste Shym. Jamais je ne sacrifierai un de mes semblables pour mon seul profit !  
- Tu n'es pas responsable, persuade le Japonais. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa destruction. Et je suis certain que s'il pouvait parler, il te dirait qu'il est très content de te permettre, par sa mort, de continuer à vivre. Allez… euthanasie-le ! Suicide-le ! Boum !  
Elle n'ose plus regarder le pokémon insecte en face.  
- Boum, boum, chantonne le pomdepik à son tour. Plein de gaz et boum ! Et après plus rien. Boum boum boum…  
Elle rappelle ses autres pokémons pour les mettre à l'abri du souffle et, larmes aux yeux, donne son ordre.


	21. Test 18 : survivre

Elle reste un peu sonnée par la puissante explosion pendant quelques instants. Le vacarme des sbires, les vociférations de Chen, la détonation qui a fait sauter la porte – elle n'avait encore jamais entendu pareil charivari. Ses oreilles lui font mal. Entre les deux panneaux de bois pulvérisés, le ver caché dans sa pomme de pin géante est encore vivant, mais incapable de réagir avant un bon moment. C'est un soulagement pour la jeune mewtwo. Finalement, elle n'aura pas causé la mort d'un de ses congénères.  
- Il y aura du gâteau à la fin, Shym, encourage Chen. Va chercher le gâteau !

Courageusement elle se relève, couverte d'égratignures et de légères brûlures. Elle peut le faire. Madame Boss compte sur elle pour appuyer les troupes de combat sur le terrain, afin de protéger tous les pokémons du monde. Elle doit passer cet entraînement, aussi difficile soit-il. Si elle abandonne au milieu, alors que ce n'est qu'un entraînement, comment pourra-t-elle être d'une quelconque utilité sur le terrain ? Elle doit absolument tenir bon. Rien ne peut lui arriver de grave. Ce n'est qu'un entraînement après tout. Sapin et Domino sont certainement en train de surveiller Chen de loin, et s'ils autorisent les sbires à la harceler ainsi, c'est sans doute pour tester sa résistance au stress.

Elle va leur montrer de quoi elle est capable. Elle va leur montrer ce que vaut un mewtwo. Elle va pulvériser tous les records de toutes les autres équipes de pokémons à avoir jamais traversé ces parcours d'entraînement. Elle doit le faire, parce qu'elle le peut.

* * *

_Il a encore passé une nuit blanche, malgré l'insistance de l'équipe médicale, à tourner les résultats dans sa tête, à cherches des études similaires, à comparer, à prendre des notes. Il ressemble à un zombie. Il est trop épuisé et trop nerveux pour dormir convenablement, c'est à peine s'il songe à s'alimenter et pourtant, il refuse toute aide et tout soin, répétant inlassablement que chaque heure compte et qu'il ne peut en perdre aucune, pas même pour s'occuper de sa santé. Il s'est enfermé dans son bureau, au grand dam du médecin._

_Les découvertes qu'il a faites en observant et en étudiant Shym sont ahurissantes. Non seulement elle a un potentiel exceptionnel, comparé aux autres capsumons, mais elle a une psychologie loin d'être animale ! Elle a des relations sociales avec ses gardiens qui sont d'égal à égal, et son esprit vif est d'une curiosité insatiable. Son tempérament est loin d'être sauvage – elle ne cherche pas à s'enfuir bien qu'elle n'ait pas été éduquée à rester « au pied » – et elle a même des réflexions et des remarques qui laissent entrapercevoir des raisonnements logiques et cohérents. _

_Il doit absolument obtenir l'autorisation de publier ces résultats. Ils sont trop importants pour être ignorés par la communauté scientifique, trop importants pour être cachés aux yeux de l'humanité.  
Les capsumons sont des êtres plus évolués que les humains. Peu importe s'ils se laissent traiter comme des animaux de compagnie et mener en laisse, ils sont plus évolués que les humains. Leur constitution, leur adaptabilité, leurs capacités de survie, leurs pouvoirs, leur intelligence… Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas détruire l'humanité ?_

_Il surligne cette phrase et l'agrandit trois fois. On ne voit plus que ça sur l'écran de son ordinateur.  
- Parce que notre mission est de protéger cette planète et ses habitants, répond une douce voix derrière lui.  
Il se retourne brusquement il avait pourtant fermé la porte à clé ! Une femme filiforme, au teint basané et aux épais cheveux noirs, se tient dans l'embrasure.  
- Je suis Clio, lui dit-elle en levant la main sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Je fais partie des espions de Neptune parmi les humains du pourtour méditérannéen. Et oui, je suis une capsumone.  
- Mais… que faites-vous là ? finit par haleter le chercheur déboussolé.  
- Je fais le tour du propriétaire, répond-elle calmement. J'ai pour mission de repérer les lieux et de trouver des endroits pour que les Généraux des Armées Unifiées puissent loger._

_- Les… quoi ?  
- Les capsumons légendaires qui ont accepté de suivre le Fils de Mew et de se battre aux côtés de certains humains pour lutter contre ceux qui veulent tous nous détruire. Si Kami ne rompt pas l'accord qu'il a avec vous. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans le jardin, il ne sera pas très content quand il reviendra.  
Elle inspecte la pièce rapidement.  
- Non, trop petit, et pas assez bien agencée._

_Elle tourne les talons, ignorant les appels du khmelnitskien, et sans lui donner plus d'explications. L'humain vide son fond de café froid et se précipite dans les couloirs. La tête lui tourne, il trébuche et doit se rattraper à un mur.  
- Ça va ? interroge un sbire penché sur lui.  
Il se rend compte en revenant à lui qu'il vient de s'évanouir d'épuisement. Désespérément, il s'agrippe à l'uniforme de l'homme penché sur lui.  
- Dans les jardins… que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Chen a invité les sbires à venir voir les derniers tests que doit passer la femelle mewtwo. Il a aussi réquisitionné presque tous les capsumons disponibles. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils sont en train de faire.  
- Aidez-moi, murmure le chercheur.  
Le sbire le relève.  
- Vous devriez plutôt aller à l'infirmerie, lui conseille l'homme en noir.  
- Et qui va sauver Shym ?!  
- La sauver ? Mais de quoi ?  
- De la folie de Chen !_

* * *

Shym a du mal à reconnaître les lieux et elle croit, l'espace d'un instant, que sa mémoire lui joue des tours. De nombreux détails lui indiquent pourtant que non, que c'est bien ça, qu'elle a bien sous les yeux les mares et le lac dédiés à l'entraînement des pokémons aquatiques. Mais en lieu et place de l'eau claire, des plantes et des créatures non-pokémones, il n'y a plus qu'une sorte de bouillasse violacée aux reflets huileux, qui déborde et recouvre les environs, sur laquelle flottent des containers et autres déchets. L'odeur est insoutenable. Pourquoi avoir détruit pareil écosystème ?

Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle doit se tromper. Ça doit être un leurre utilisé pendant les cessions d'entraînement, les odeurs doivent être émises par quelque pokémon puant embusqué quelque part pour rajouter du réalisme à la scène, et tout sera propre comme avant lorsqu'elle aura terminé le parcours. Elle refuse de croire que ce petit lac enchanteur a été dévasté uniquement pour qu'elle puisse s'entraîner de manière plus réaliste à échapper à des attaques de type poison. Et si les arbres ont l'air un peu plus jaune, ça doit faire partie d'un cycle naturel, ou une illusion d'optique. Rien de plus.

Les bases de fixation d'obstacle sont toutes occupées par de hauts poteaux. Domino lui avait expliqué, entre deux exercices, les entraînements des pokémons aquatiques – tir sur cible immobile et en mouvement, saut en hauteur hors de l'eau, création de puissantes vagues et tourbillons – et les différents agrès utilisés pour chacun d'entre eux. Shym s'était émerveillée devant la diversité et la complexité des attaques des pokémons. Mais à présent, l'heure n'est plus à l'émerveillement. Des loups noirs aboient sur ses talons. Elle saute.

Un peu de la substance violacée l'éclabousse lorsqu'elle retombe sur un des containers qui flottent dans la boue puante. Elle glapit de douleur et de surprise. Ce n'est pas un leurre. Ça brûle, ça démange, ça pique. Elle doit absolument éviter tout contact avec ce poison.  
Les loups vont et viennent le long de la berge, se préparent à bondir. Elle doit atteindre les poteaux verticaux et sauter de l'un à l'autre si elle veut pouvoir traverser. L'octillery sera très utile pour s'accrocher, avec ses ventouses collantes.

Le premier poteau est atteint de justesse avant de se lancer vers le second, elle prend le temps de grimper en haut du premier mât. En effet, un rapide calcul lui a montré que sa trajectoire de saut, parabolique, peut l'amener horizontalement plus loin si elle a un point de départ vertical plus élevé – et un point d'atterrissage verticalement plus bas. Sa détente horizontale est de neuf mètres, mais elle peut atteindre les douze, voire les treize, si elle saute depuis le haut d'un mât et se rattrape vers sa base. Le tout est de ne pas laisser sa queue tremper dans le bain corrosif.

Octillery dans les bras, elle enroule sa queue autour du sommet du mât et appuie ses jambes contre le poteau. Déjà elle commence à glisser, elle doit faire vite. Elle ferme les yeux avant de se jeter dans le vide et se recroqueville autour du pokémon-pieuvre en sentant le choc de l'atterrissage. Elle est à moins d'un mètre au-dessus de la surface empoisonnée. Elle l'a échappée belle. Un mot, et Octillery la ramène, lentement mais sûrement, vers les hauteurs.

Encore un grand saut, et elle se trouvera au-dessus du grand bassin, où cerceaux, barres horizontales et cibles lui fourniront des points d'appui plus sûrs et peut-être la possibilité de regagner la terre ferme.

* * *

Ses bras lui font mal, mais elle doit tenir bon, et être reconnaissante envers la capacité de son pokémon à léviter au-dessus de la terre ferme plutôt que de maudire son incapacité à flotter au-dessus d'une étendue liquide. Cramponnée à Smogogo, qui lévite au-dessus d'un morceau de terre imbibé de substances empoisonnées, elle tient fermement Élecsprint avec ses genoux et sa queue, tandis que Natu volette au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ne s'est pas méfiée et le regrette amèrement. La zone est protégée par plusieurs pokémons suintant du poison et en crachant des jets brûlants sur quiconque s'approche de la cible principale sur laquelle une image de gâteau est épinglée.

L'exercice n'est pas complexe, mais son niveau de difficulté est extrême. Elle doit absolument se débarrasser des quelques amibes géantes aux formes étranges, si elle veut pouvoir décrocher le gâteau et le rapporter à Chen. « Va chercher le gâteau » a dit le scientifique. Elle va le lui rapporter.  
- Natu, Élecsprint ! Attaquez de toutes vos forces !  
Des décharges électriques tombent, sans grande efficacité, et le petit oiseau vert se téléporte d'une cible à l'autre pour la picorer de son mieux, jusqu'à en être malade.  
- Natu, reviens !

Elle glisse, lâche à moitié l'élecsprint qui se rattrape en la mordant. Elle le rappelle lui aussi, le temps de rétablir sa position sur Smogogo et d'envoyer Octillery se coller à un mât voisin. Cette dernière immobilise les adversaires les plus proches d'une onde boréale, ce qui laisse à Shym le temps de sauter de Smogogo à la cible, de décrocher l'image et de sauter à nouveau sur le dos du pokémon gazeux. Là, elle s'accorde un petite pause, le temps de récupérer la pieuvre, et bondit jusque dans un cerceau suspendu un peu plus loin. De cerceau en cerceau, de mât en mât, elle parvient à rejoindre l'extrémité de la zone infectée, où Chen l'attend.


	22. Test 19 : la fin de tout

- Bravo, félicite l'humain, mais quelque chose dans son ton et dans ses arrières-pensées laisse entendre qu'il n'est pas ravi du tout de la victoire de Shym sur la zone infestée de poison.  
- Je peux me reposer, maintenant ? demande la pokémone. Certains des membres de mon équipe sont fortement blessés, Natu est empoisonné même, ils ont besoin de soins ! Et Pomdepik, est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?  
Elle se tord les mains d'inquiétude.

Chen l'ignore. Des sbires sont rassemblés autour de lui, accompagnés par ces loups et chiens noirs qui ont tenu Shym en respect et l'ont dissuadée de s'enfuir de la zone de test. Elle fait de son mieux pour les ignorer, pour se persuader qu'ils n'ont qu'un rôle de figurant, qu'ils ne sont là que pour servir de décor lugubre afin de renforcer les effets de l'entraînement. Mais l'attitude de leurs dresseurs, la mâchoire serrée de Chen, démentent ce dont elle essaye de se persuader.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir passer à la dernière partie de ce test ! annonce l'homme en blouse blanche. Tu vas devoir faire face à des armes avec tir à balles réelles, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu es tout à fait capable de créer un bouclier pour t'en protéger. Tu peux en apprendre plus sur le fonctionnement de ces armes, si tu suis les séminaires appropriés après le test. N'oublie pas que si tu veux du gâteau à la fin du test, tu devras te défaire de ton équipe de pokémons. C'est parti !

Quelques sbires hésitent, mais sur l'ordre de Chen, les chiens et les loups, bien dressés, se précipitent à la poursuite de Shym. Elle a à peine le temps de se retourner pour fuir.

* * *

Sapin désespère alors que Raphaël, le sbire qui l'a ramassé dans le couloir, tente de le rassurer du mieux qu'il peut. Ils sont tous les deux à l'infirmerie, car Sapin ne tient plus debout à cause de la fatigue. Le chercheur se dispute du mieux qu'il peut avec les deux infirmiers de garde : ces derniers veulent le garder en repos forcé alors que le premier refuse de rester assis une minute de plus tant que Shym n'est pas en sécurité.  
- Voyons, insiste le personnel médical, c'est une capsumone, elle va s'en sortir !  
- Et moi je vous répète, tempête Sapin, qu'elle risque d'être blessée, ou pire encore !

Les hommes en blouse se toisent. Le plus âgé continue de plaider sa cause :  
- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi un peu de temps ! Deux heures, juste deux heures, rien de plus ! Une perfusion pour tenir deux heures !  
Les infirmiers discutent entre eux pendant quelques minutes puis :  
- C'est d'accord. Vous avez deux heures. Passé ce délai, nous viendrons vous chercher, à coups de pied aux fesses s'il le faut, pour vous placer en repos forcé.

À peine a-t-il l'aiguille sous la peau et la poche de liquide au bout d'une perche à roulettes, que Sapin jaillit hors de l'infirmerie comme un bouchon de champagne. Il tire Raphaël par la manche, fébrile, bégayant tellement il parle vite, ne sait plus dans quelle direction aller. Il n'a qu'une idée en tête : retrouver Domino, la personne qui à sa connaissance est la plus à même d'organiser le moindre combat, et avec son aide, protéger Shym de la foule en délire dont les hurlements lui parviennent dès qu'il passe devant une fenêtre entrouverte.

Soutenu par Raphaël, il interpelle tout le personnel qu'il croise dans le couloir.  
- Tu sais où est Domino ?  
- Pas vue.  
- Aucune idée.  
- Je l'ai croisée ce matin.

Enfin une réponse ! Le scientifique ne cache ni sa joie ni son soulagement.  
- Où est-elle ?  
- Elle a été escortée vers les zones de stockage, je crois. Ils parlaient de vérifier une erreur d'inventaire. J'ai été un peu surprise, parce que l'inventaire était prévu pour dans trois jours seulement, mais j'ai pu me tromper. Ou alors ils parlaient de l'inventaire de matériel top secret, ce qui pourrait expliquer que je ne sache rien à ce sujet. Ou alors…  
- Cesse de discutailler, femme, et montre-moi le chemin qu'ils ont pris !  
- Bon, bon, ça va, pas la peine de vous énerver. Vous avez pris combien de café dernièrement ?  
Babillant, la sbire pilote Sapin et Raphaël à-travers les couloirs, dans les pas de Domino et de ses ravisseurs.

* * *

Shym esquive des flaques de substances corrosives, haletante. Elle est contente des résultats de ses entraînements : elle est désormais capable de courir aussi vite, peut-être même un peu plus vite, que les chiens qui aboient dans ses traces. Elle est obligée d'avancer en faisant de grands zigzags, des détours et des bonds, pour échapper aux crocs qui claquent dans l'air, si proches.  
Mais la pokémone est fatiguée et la meute l'enserre petit à petit, la dirigeant vers des obstacles pour entraver sa course et la faire tomber. Elle saute agilement par-dessus quelques agrès d'entraînement qui traînent derrière le gymnase. La porte… pourvu que la porte ne soit pas fermée !

Elle accélère, se précipite contre le battant. Elle est à l'extérieur, elle doit tirer la clenche vers elle pour ouvrir. Si ses poursuivants la rattrapent dans le minuscule intervalle de temps qu'il faut pour appuyer sur la poignée et tirer, c'en est fini.  
Elle s'écorche une main contre le crépi du bâtiment tandis que l'autre fait pivoter le lourd battant sur ses gonds. Déjà un grahyéna s'écrase sur la tranche de la porte au moment où elle parvient à se faufiler à l'intérieur. Jusqu'où fuira-t-elle ainsi ? Comment pourra-t-elle se battre, sans ses pouvoirs, contre ses adversaires ?

- Il ne faut pas blesser les pokémons volontaires qui participent au test, grogne Chen.  
Elle se retourne il l'a déjà rattrapée ? Quel détour a-t-elle donc bien pu faire depuis les bassins ? Elle est tellement concentrée sur sa fuite, qu'elle en a perdu la notion du temps.  
L'humain tient dans sa main une des choses-qu'il-ne-faut-pas-toucher, une de ces armes très dangereuses qui avaient effrayé Megara, il y a si longtemps semble-t-il.  
L'ouverture est pointée sur elle.

- Pour commencer, tu vas rendre les pokéballs que je t'ai confiées, ordonne le chercheur.  
Avec des gestes lents, Shym détache la ceinture de sa taille, et la pose par terre. Obéissant aux gestes de l'humain, elle pousse l'objet du bout du pied pour le faire glisser dans sa direction.  
- Si tu restes tranquille, il y aura du gâteau, continue le Japonais.

Autour, les sbires sont devenus nerveux. Ils apaisent la meute de canidés de la voix, les rappellent, échangent des remarques pleines de crainte au sujet des normes de sécurité à suivre lors des entraînements. Certains estiment que Chen va trop loin, d'autres rétorquent que Shym est une mewtwo et qu'elle est très certainement capable de survivre au test, que de toute façon c'est juste un entraînement et qu'il faut faire confiance à Chen, qu'il est censé savoir ce qu'il fait.

- Le test est terminé. Merci d'avoir participé à l'acquisition de données vitales concernant ton espèce, continue Chen. Au-revoir.  
Durant une microseconde, Shym se dit que là, la mise en scène va un peu trop loin. Puis une balle lui frôle la joue, l'égratignant. Déjà le vieil homme se prépare à tirer à nouveau, et les sbires commencent à en venir aux poings pour savoir s'ils doivent laisser l'homme en blouse agir ou pas.  
Elle n'hésite plus, tourne les talons, et court.


	23. Débandade - partie 1

Malgré la fatigue, elle n'abandonne pas, traversant le gymnase en un éclair alors que les balles sifflent autour d'elle. D'un bond elle franchit les deux mètres qui la séparent des tribunes, se faufile entre les siège, s'aplatit sur le sol. Elle s'accorde quelques instants de répit, immobile. Chen confie son arme à un sbire peu sûr de lui et s'avance sur le sol plastifié.  
- Tu as su échapper au dernier test, bravo ! tonne le Japonais en la cherchant des yeux. Tu peux sortir maintenant.  
- Je croyais que vous vouliez me tuer ? rétorque-t-elle sans remuer.

Sa voix psychique résonne en provenance de toutes les directions en même temps. Impossible de la localiser.  
- Ça faisait partie du test, ment Chen avec un grand sourire. C'était une mise en scène, tu comprends ? Ce n'était pas vrai. Je ne voulais pas vraiment te tuer. L'arme était chargée à blanc de toute façon, tu ne risquais absolument rien !  
« C'est ça » grogne Shym pour elle-même en caressant sa balafre du bout du doigt. « Parle à ma joue ! »

- Allez, sois raisonnable, veux-tu ? insiste l'humain. Sors de ta cachette, les tests sont terminés, nous allons fêter ça tous ensemble ! Avec plein de gâteaux, tous tes gâteaux préférés ! Montre-toi, mains sur la tête, et couche-toi par terre en attendant qu'on aille chercher ta pokéball. Après, on pourra aller faire la fête !  
- Non !

Refuser un ordre direct de la part d'un humain lui coûte beaucoup d'efforts de volonté, aussi s'accroche-t-elle au fait que Sapin lui a demandé de se méfier de Chen. Ce n'est pas désobéir totalement, que d'obéir à un ordre ultérieur lui défendant d'écouter les paroles du Japonais qu'elle jugera dangereuses, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je t'ai dit de sortir de ta cachette et de venir ici ! Oserais-tu me désobéir ?  
Elle ferme à demi les yeux, déterminée.

- Il n'y a que trois humains qui soient habilités à me donner des ordres : Madame Boss, Sapin, et Domino. Vous n'en faites pas partie.  
Ayant récupéré un peu de ses forces, elle file en direction de la porte permettant aux spectateurs de s'installer dans les gradins, et disparaît dans le couloir.  
- Ne la laissez pas s'échapper ! beugle Chen. Inondez tout le rez-de-chaussée de produits toxiques ! Faites patrouiller les pokémons aériens ! Je veux sa tête !

* * *

Sapin est peut-être épuisé et à peine capable de tenir debout tout seul, ou de garder les yeux ouverts, mais il n'est pas totalement idiot. Il est encore capable de ruser et de persuader deux gardes du corps de le laisser passer et accéder à Domino, même si ses adversaires sont des montagnes de muscle, et que ses propres alliés sont difficilement capables de leur tenir tête dans un combat d'humain à humain.  
- Je suis envoyé par Chen, ment Sapin. Il dit qu'il a besoin de cobayes pour ses expériences. J'ai proposé de commencer par utiliser la prisonnière. À moins que vous préfériez être désignés volontaires ?

Les armoires à glace échangent quelques mots, puis ouvrent la porte qui mène à la pièce abandonnée.  
- Si c'est pour Chen et que c'est pour lui faire payer sa trahison, il n'y a pas de raison de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.  
- Trahison ? Quelle trahison ? lance Sapin sur un ton qu'il veut ironique. Nous savions depuis le début dans quelle camp elle jouait.  
- Alors, répond une brute en se mettant en-travers du passage du scientifique, pourquoi n'en avons-nous pas été informés plus tôt ?

Rassemblant ses forces et son courage, l'Européen toise cet adversaire formidable et continue son coup de bluff :  
- Parce que si nous vous avions révélé de suite nos informations, vous n'auriez pas supporté d'attendre le moment propice et auriez cherché, par esprit de justice, à l'éliminer le plus vite possible. Malheureusement la justice doit parfois attendre, et l'heure a sonné.

Convaincus, les gardes échangent un regard et le second s'engouffre dans la pièce. Un bruit étouffé de choc se fait entendre, ainsi qu'un gémissement, puis des éclats de voix. Bâillonnée, aveuglée d'un bandeau, saucissonnée comme un salami, décoiffée et couverte de la poussière du sol, Domino émerge, les pieds à peine suffisamment déliés pour qu'elle puisse marcher toute seule, poussée brutalement dans le dos par son geôlier.  
Sans un mot, Sapin prend le relais et la pilote vers un endroit plus sûr.

* * *

Elle galope dans les escaliers, ouvrant les portes à la volée sans se soucier du remue-ménage qu'elle cause. Elle n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : fuir, quitter cette maison, partir loin. Des hauts-parleurs situés dans toutes les pièces jaillit la voix du Japonais, qu'elle ne comprend pas.  
- Je sais où tu te caches ! tempête-t-il dans son micro, depuis le bureau de Madame Boss sans doute. Je sais où tu te caches, montre-toi !  
La fenêtre est à portée. Si elle parvient à sauter, avec de la chance elle échappera aux hordes de grahyénas et de démolosses, et parviendra à les distancer.

Un bruit métallique lui dresse soudain le poil sur l'échine. De lourds volets de sécurité descendent, obstruant le passage et coupant tout espoir de s'échapper. Faisant volte-face, elle traverse les bureaux où s'affairent quelques employés administratifs qui lèvent la tête de leur ordinateur, étonnés. Elle saisit au passage un sac en papier rempli de pains au chocolat, posé sur une table à côté d'une cafetière, et se met à les engloutir un par un sans cesser de courir. Avec l'estomac plein, elle pourra user à nouveau de ses pouvoirs, et guérir ses blessures.

Elle dévale un escalier, s'arrête au dernier moment. Tout le rez-de-chaussée est inondé de la même boue toxique que celle à laquelle elle a déjà été confrontée. Elle doit absolument utiliser ses pouvoirs si elle veut traverser la zone sans dommage, et atteindre le petit escalier de service qu'elle a repéré dans un coin la semaine précédente.  
Déjà, des bureaux, jaillissent les éclats de voix de ses poursuivants, criant qu'elle s'est échappée et qu'il faut à tout prix la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Engouffrant l'avant-dernier pain au chocolat, elle saute, les yeux fermés, suppliant une entité supérieure de lui accorder le retour de ses forces et de ses pouvoirs.

Un trampoline composé d'énergie psychique se forme sous elle. Soulagée, elle prend appui dessus, ouvre la porte de l'escalier de secours d'un geste accompagné d'une émission de psi, atterrit dans la bouillasse violette et se précipite aussitôt vers les étages supérieurs, ignorant les brûlures sur ses jambes.  
- Elle ne peut pas s'enfuir ! Elle est passée par l'escalier C ! Retrouvez-la ! Elle ne peut pas nous échapper !  
Elle continue de grimper, grimper, ignorant les paliers intermédiaires où des voix se font entendre, jusqu'à se retrouver coincée entre deux étages. Il ne reste que le système de ventilation.

Promptement elle arrache la grille, pour se retrouver face à un tuyau divisé et compartimenté par des tuyaux plus petits. Sans doute, songe-t-elle avec en même temps une pointe d'amertume et de fierté, un des nombreux systèmes de sécurité réclamés par Madame Boss. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle engouffre le dernier pain au chocolat, rassemble ses forces et se concentre, comme elle l'a fait à l'entraînement avec Domino, il y a semble-t-il des siècles. Elle souffle une puissante flamme dans la ventilation, ce qui fait fondre les compartiments et lui laisse juste assez de place pour se faufiler, protégée de la chaleur du métal fondu par un bouclier. Heureusement pour elle, les sbires chargés de la sécurisation de la ventilation ne se sont pas donné la peine de compartimenter toute la longueur de tous les tuyaux, et elle peut avancer, à l'aveuglette, en direction d'elle ne sait où, mais, elle en est sûre, loin de ses poursuivants.

Après ce qui lui semble des heures de reptation inconfortable, à griffer ses hanches trop larges aux soudures, à se tortiller pour passer les coudes sans gaspiller son psi en se téléportant, à glisser soudainement jusqu'à un étage inférieur, elle parvient à un embranchement trop étroit pour elle. Sentant moins de résistance sous sa main, elle se hasarde à porter de tout son poids sur la gaine de ventilation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, pour pouvoir s'en extraire.  
Elle atterrit dans la poussière et la pénombre. Dans l'air flotte, légère mais pourtant reconnaissable, l'odeur de Domino. Où est-elle ? Où se cache-t-elle ? Pourra-t-elle lui venir en aide ?

* * *

Le scientifique, aidé par les deux sbires qui l'encadrent, aide la femme blonde à se débarrasser de ses liens.  
- Pas trop de mal ? S'enquiert-il.  
- Plus à l'égo qu'ailleurs, répond-elle, penaude. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, mais je crois avoir compris que c'est la cata…

- Chen a pris le contrôle de tout le bâtiment, explique Sapin. Il s'est mis en tête de tuer Shym. Toutes les sorties vers l'extérieur ont été condamnées et pour ce que j'ai pu voir avant qu'il ne ferme portes et fenêtres, une grande partie des sbires et presque tous les capsumons sont dans le parc, prêts au combat. De plus, tout le rez-de-chaussée, et bientôt les sous-sols si ça continue, est inondé de poison d'origine capsumone.  
- Ça ne durera donc pas, conclut la combattante.  
- Pouvons-nous nous permettre d'attendre ?

Les deux humains se toisent et acquiescent d'un même geste. Ils doivent agir, vite, s'ils veulent sauver la pokémone.


	24. Débandade - partie 2

Alertés par le bruit de la dégringolade de Shym, deux sbires, larges d'épaule, se précipitent dans la salle vide qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de garder.  
- Ça par exemple…  
- Dommage que Sapin vienne juste de partir, il aurait pu l'embarquer elle aussi au passage.  
- Quoi ? s'étonne Shym. Sapin était ici ?

Elle se relève en se frottant les genoux.  
- Doucement, rétorque un des sbires. Les cobayes de laboratoire sont censés rester dans le laboratoire.  
- Eh, suggère l'autre en sortant une barre chocolatée de sa poche, si on lui propose du gâteau, ça la fera peut-être retourner dans sa pokéball ?

La pokémone ouvre de grands yeux ébahis et un peu blessés devant l'attitude supérieure des deux hommes.  
- Petit petit petit petit, appellent-ils en faisant des gestes de la main. Viens chercher ton gâteau ! Allez, viens chercher ton gâteau !  
Elle laisse ses oreilles retomber de part et d'autre de sa tête et, hautaine, passe à côté d'eux sans les regarder.  
- Dépêche-toi ! insistent-ils. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, on va manger le gâteau sans toi !

Elle leur jette un dernier regard de pitié méprisante, arrache d'un geste la porte du puits de l'ascenseur, et escalade les câbles qui pendent sous son nez, sans prêter attention à leurs appels et à leurs cris.  
Les humains sont vraiment des créatures méprisables à peine dignes de sa condescendance.

* * *

Elle pensait parvenir à s'échapper par les niveaux supérieurs du bâtiment, mais elle est stoppée au rez-de-chaussée par la présence de la cabine, arrêtée au premier étage. Deux solutions s'offrent alors : sortir au niveau du rez-de-chaussée, au risque de tomber sur les équipes lancées à sa poursuite, ou sauter sur les câbles soutenant le contrepoids de la cabine et continuer de grimper de cette façon-là.

Optant pour la seconde solution, elle s'apprête à changer de point d'accroche, lorsque soudain, la porte qui ouvre sur le rez-de-chaussée est pulvérisée par une créature tourbillonnante de sol et d'acier au corps profilé spécialement pour creuser en souterrain : une minotaupe. Le pokémon s'empêtre dans les câbles et donne des coups de griffe au hasard, cherchant à se délivrer. Shym doit absolument se sortir de là avant que toute l'installation ne chute.  
Elle ne réfléchit pas et se précipite par la porte éventrée, atterrissant dans les flaques de poison qui inondent le niveau, feulant sa douleur. Face à elle, d'autres pokémons résistants au poison ou qui en suintent se dressent. L'un d'entre eux, une airmure aux plumes froides et tranchantes, a un regard effrayant de cruauté. Comme si elle avait perdu toute capacité d'empathie ou de respect envers les autres êtres vivants.

Déjà ses adversaires se précipitent sur elle. Un saut, elle atterrit sur la tête d'une mysdibule, rebondit sur le dos d'un tyranocif, s'accroche aux épaules de l'airmure en plein vol et se propulse vers le haut, vers l'escalier en vis dans lequel elle se faufile, vive et preste comme un serpent. Les cris des sbires pour la décourager glissent sur sa fourrure mordorée comme l'eau sur le dos d'un poisson-chat.  
- Ce n'est pas par là, Shym ! Retourne au laboratoire ! Ce n'est pas le chemin qui mène au laboratoire ! Fais demi-tour !  
Elle ne les entend déjà plus.

* * *

Depuis le poste central de surveillance, Chen, un traducteur à ses côtés, micro férocement agrippé par sa main crispée, éructe ses ordres aux troupes disséminées dans le manoir.  
- Je refuse, je refuse de la laisser s'échapper !  
- Mais, proteste une voix dans un petit haut-parleur, elle est bien trop forte pour faire face à nos capsumons !  
- Alors, rétorque Chen sombrement, sortez les cobayes de Barjok de leurs caissons de confinement, et réactivez son prototype.

La voix continue de s'opposer vivement aux ordres du scientifique :  
- C'est de la folie ! Nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur les capsumons ainsi modifiés ! Ils deviennent trop dangereux une fois obscurisés !  
- QUI donne les ordres ici !? vocifère le Japonais en réponse.  
- Vous, Monsieur, répond la voix du haut-parleur, penaude.  
- Alors, exécution !

* * *

- Quoi ?  
Sapin ne tient plus sur ses jambes à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Lui, Domino, Raphaël et quelques autres sbires viennent de croiser une équipe un peu déboussolée, de retour d'avoir relâché des pokémons enragés quelque part ailleurs dans le manoir.  
- Ok, ré-expliquez-moi tout… soupire le scientifique en se massant les tempes.

- Barjok, l'autre scientifique, avait mis au point une substance qui, injectée aux capsumons, peut décupler leur puissance d'attaque, mais les rend également incontrôlables et agressifs tant envers les autres capsumons que les humains. Madame Boss a interdit à Barjok de continuer la synthèse de la substance et a ordonné le confinement des capsumons infectés. Mais Chen nous a ordonné de les lancer contre un autre capsumon, très dangereux, et échappé du laboratoire.  
- Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que Chen pouvait avoir pété un câble et ne pas hésiter à mettre de nombreuses vies en danger juste pour pouvoir se débarrasser de quelqu'un, par simple délire paranoïaque ?  
- Eh, proteste le sbire, je suis censé suivre les ordres, pas les contester !

Sapin soupire.  
- Bien, il va falloir remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça… Mais comment ?  
- Je m'en occupe, le rassure Domino. Je vais tâcher de ramener les troupes à la raison, limiter les dégâts causés par Chen, et retrouver Shym.

* * *

Elle esquive in extrémis le baiser électrique d'un ohmassacre, et pousse une exclamation de terreur en voyant toutes les créatures serpentiformes et à tentacules qui se jettent sur elle. Toutes ont le même regard froid de tueur que l'airmure à l'étage inférieur.  
Le sol tremble, un steelix jaillit du rez-de-chaussée, du plâtre tombe des murs. Elle saute dans tous les sens, repoussant ses adversaires de ses pouvoirs psychiques, mais ils sont trop résistants, leurs attaques sont trop puissantes. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Elle doit absolument regagner les escaliers.

Un brutapode, mille-patte gigantesque, et un tatzelwürm, mi-chat mi-serpent, la mordent aux chevilles. Deux rafales psy jaillissent de ses mains les rampants battent en retraite.  
Le steelix tente de l'écraser sous son poids elle l'escalade et se laisse glisser le long de son échine jusqu'à une cloison effondrée, une chance de salut. Des lianes lui fouettent férocement le dos, un boustiflor crache un jet d'acide brûlant et fumant, elle ne réfléchit pas et saute.  
Mauvaise pioche.  
Quelques étages plus bas, retour au point de départ et rencontre violente avec le fond du puits d'un monte-charge, dont elle s'extrait à grand-peine. Elle a besoin de manger à nouveau, ses forces s'épuisent bien trop vite dans cette course-poursuite effrénée.

Elle erre dans les sous-sols, profitant du calme, et éventre au passage une machine distributrice d'en-cas pour les gardes, y faisant provision de produits à haute teneur en calories. Il ne faut malheureusement pas longtemps à ses poursuivants pour hurler à nouveau sur ses talons :  
- Allez, Shym, sors de ta cachette ! On s'est bien amusé, mais il faut s'arrêter maintenant. On ne veut pas te faire du mal. Où te caches-tu ?

Des énormes tas de muscles – bétochef, mackogneur – sont lancés à ses trousses. Serrant contre elle la nourriture salvatrice, qu'elle commence déjà à engouffrer afin de panser ses blessures, elle fonce, passe un hangar de stockage où se trouvent les restes de la machine qui l'a fait grandir, escalade une pile de caisses, s'écrase contre une porte percée d'une petite fenêtre grillagée. Fermée.  
Faisant volte-face, dents serrées, elle se précipite vers ses adversaires, bien décidée à en découdre.  
Le plafond s'effondre sur elle.


	25. Débandade - partie 3

Le personnel médical tire les rideaux qui entourent le lit et s'éloigne à pas de loup.  
- Tout ira bien ? s'enquiert Domino. Rien de grave ?  
- Il va s'en sortir, assure le médecin. Il a trop présumé de ses forces, mais nous allons le maintenir sous calmants pour qu'il soit coopérant, et le requinquer.  
Des bruits d'explosion et d'effondrements se font entendre, en provenance de l'autre aile du bâtiment.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiète une infirmière.  
- Chen, répond Domino sombrement. Il est allé trop loin et a lâché des pokémons dangereux dans les couloirs. Vous feriez mieux de vous mettre à l'abri.  
Elle se dirige vers la porte puis se retourne :  
- Et passez plutôt par les escaliers de secours extérieurs. Les premiers étages sont inondés d'acides et de poisons.

Raphaël et d'autres sbires sur les talons, déterminée, la femme serre les poings. Si c'est la guerre que le vieux Japonais veut, c'est la guerre qu'il aura. Elle va retrouver ses lieutenants, reprendre le contrôle de la situation et des pokémons en liberté, puis elle va pourrir la face de ce vieux fou. À mains nues. Avant de l'égorger de ses propres dents. Puis elle lui fera sauter les yeux à la cuiller et les mangera en soupe.  
- Euh, hum, excusez-moi… ?  
- Quoi ? demande-t-elle avec humeur en se retournant.  
- Vous n'allez quand même pas… continue Raphaël, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
- Ah pardon, je pensais tout haut ?

Elle se mord les lèvres et étouffe un petit rire nerveux. Puis :  
- Nous avons du pain sur la planche. Allons-y.

* * *

Elle se frotte le dessus du crâne, tout endolori, et reprend son souffle. Derrière la porte avec la petite fenêtre grillagée, les pokémons musculeux fouillent les décombres, aveuglés par la poussière, à sa recherche. Elle s'est téléportée juste à temps, mais a lâché ses réserves de nourriture dans la panique. Elle doit donc absolument préserver ses forces et n'utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.  
Résolument, elle s'avance dans les entrailles des souterrains du quartier général de la Team Rocket. Tristement, elle constate qu'elle connaît finalement très mal les locaux, qui sont pourtant sa maison, son lieu de naissance et de vie et bientôt, peut-être, sa tombe.

Au détour d'un couloir, une présence familière se fait soudain sentir. Megara !  
La mentalie sort tranquillement de l'ombre.  
- S'éloigner du danger n'est pas synonyme de sécurité, murmure l'évolie psychique.  
- Que suis-je censée faire ? se désole Shym en réponse.  
- La meilleure défense est l'attaque, répond la chatte mauve en se léchant une patte qu'elle passe avec mille prudences derrière son oreille gauche.  
- Donc, tu penses que je devrais faire demi-tour et affronter les dizaines de pokémons qui ont été lancés à mes trousses ? C'est de la folie ! Ils sont bien plus nombreux et bien plus forts que moi ! Je n'y arriverai jamais !  
- Qui part perdant échoue forcément. Qui part gagnant réussit assurément.

Shym s'assoit sur ses talons, pas très certaine de comprendre où Megara veut en venir, et pas très certaine de savoir si elle veut vraiment comprendre.  
- Bon, soupire la pokémone quadrupède. On ne va pas y passer la nuit. Tu ne peux pas fuir, et tu ne peux pas te laisser tuer. Il ne te reste que la solution de te battre. Un point c'est tout.  
- Je peux me cacher, rétorque la femelle mewtwo. Je peux me cacher et attendre que Kami revienne.  
- Et que crois-tu qu'il pensera de toi lorsqu'il te trouvera terrée dans un trou à moitié morte de peur ?  
Elle baisse les yeux, honteuse. La faible lumière des lampes de secours se reflète sur son pelage si particulier.  
- Tu n'as de toute façon pas le choix.

Megara bondit brusquement, d'une détente prodigieuse, et un rocher s'écrase là où elle se tenait une fraction de seconde auparavant. Un vent glacé la cueille en plein vol ses yeux s'illuminent et son visage devient féroce. Des ondes psychiques d'une intensité extraordinaire s'échappent de son corps. Puis tout redevient calme et elle se laisse retomber gracieusement sur le rocher, qui doucement disparaît.  
- Ils sont déjà là, commente-t-elle en désignant du bout de la queue les quelques créatures qu'elle vient de mettre hors-combat.

Des voix humaines résonnent dans les souterrains, appelant Shym à revenir, lui assurant qu'elle ne sera pas punie si elle se rend sans résister, lui promettant du gâteau. Les deux pokémones échangent un regard entendu : elles vont faire regretter à ces pitoyables humains d'avoir osé se dresser contre elles.

* * *

Domino toise de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa férocité le pauvre sbire qui, tremblant, honteux, la tête basse, est en train d'être interrogé.  
- Et il n'est venu à l'esprit de personne que les ordres de Chen pourraient n'être ni logiques ni légitimes ? insiste la féroce femme.  
- Mais Madame, proteste l'intéressé, nous avons reçu des ordres clairs de la part du Boss ! Sapin et Chen doivent être obéis à la lettre pour tout ce qui concerne la femelle mewtwo !  
Elle soupire et se passe la main dans les cheveux.  
- Bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Que sais-tu d'autre au sujet des plans de Chen ?

* * *

De nombreuses lianes traversent les murs et le couloir de part en part, coupant toute avancée et toute retraite à Shym et Megara.  
- Comment parviennent-ils à nous repérer ? se désole la femelle chromatique.  
- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils parviennent à vraiment nous suivre à la trace, rétorque l'évolie en repoussant des lianes supplémentaires. Ils donnent plutôt l'impression d'attaquer au hasard dans tout le manoir, en se concentrant autour des dernières zones dans lesquelles tu as été aperçue.  
- En d'autres termes, ils doivent se contenter d'extrapoler notre position ?  
- Exactement.

Shym pousse un cri de surprise alors qu'une ombre froide glisse vivement le long du mur pour soudain l'étreindre férocement.  
- C'est un spectrum, informe Megara en continuant de repousser les lianes. Il possède un double-type poison, tu peux aisément le battre !  
Yeux fermés pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter en face, la mewtwo dissipe des ondes psychiques dans toutes les directions, jusqu'à ce que l'étreinte froide du spectre disparaisse de son esprit.  
- Concentre-toi ! encourage Megara. Rassemble tes idées ! Si tu te laisses dominer par la peur, tu n'arriveras qu'à gaspiller tes forces !  
- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, piaule Shym en réponse.  
- Bon, changement de tactique, soupire la mentalie. Tu t'occupes des lianes, je m'occupe du reste.

La créature quadrupède bondit derrière sa compagne et repousse calmement mais implacablement quelques pokémons aux mâchoires terribles qui jaillissent sans bruit de l'ombre. La mewtwo se retrouve seule face au réseau sans cesse renouvelé de lianes et maintenant de tentacules suintant de poison et autres substances qui ne cesse de trouer les murs. Si elle ne se dépêche pas, elle sera bientôt exposée directement aux propriétaires de ces obstacles, et ses chances de leur échapper s'amenuiseront encore.  
Elle a besoin de quelque chose pour pouvoir trancher ces barrières. Quelque chose de résistant et d'incisif. Un peu comme de grands couteaux, ou des griffes, mais en plus féroce. Malheureusement il n'y a aucune arme à portée et ses doigts sont dépourvus même d'ongles. Elle ne parviendra jamais à se frayer un chemin là-dedans à mains nues.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'impatiente Megara. Dépêche-toi !  
Rageusement, Shym se précipite en avant, poings fermés, bien décidée à en découdre malgré tout. Elle prépare ses pouvoirs psychiques, fait de violents moulinets avec les bras…  
…des morceaux de lianes et de tentacules tombent au sol. Des sortes de griffes brillantes, faites de psi condensé, jaillissent d'entre ses doigts, deux à chaque main.  
- Continue ! encourage Megara en sautant sur ses épaules. Sors-nous de là !

Vaillamment elles traversent le couloir, les dents serrées, le regard dur et froid. Megara tapote l'épaule de sa compagne, lui désigne une gaine technique. De leurs pouvoirs, elles écrasent les tuyaux qui s'y trouvent afin de se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur et de remonter vers les étages. La mentalie prend néanmoins quelques secondes supplémentaires pour détruire une partie des locaux de la zone, afin de brouiller les pistes, et d'éviter d'attirer trop l'attention sur l'éventration de la gaine.

C'était moins une. Silencieuses, immobiles, elles entendent à-travers la fine paroi qui les dissimule leurs poursuivants parvenir à leur niveau. Ils jurent sous le coup de la colère. La piste est à nouveau perdue.  
- T'en fais pas, lance une voix. On va la coincer, comme l'a demandé Chen. Et un jour, toute cette histoire ridicule va nous faire rigoler.  
- En attendant, rétorque une autre voix, nous avons quinze capsumons hors de combat, et trois qui se sont éteints. Je me demande en quoi _ça_ pourrait être matière à rigoler.


	26. Débandade - partie 4

À peine les présences humaines se sont-elles éloignées que les deux pokémones reprennent leur ascension dans la gaine technique, repoussant câbles et tuyaux pour se frayer un chemin.  
- C'est trop facile, murmure Megara. Jamais la vieille matriarche n'aurait laissé pareille voie grande ouverte au sein même de sa demeure.  
- Madame Boss, non, répond Shym. Mais des sbires faisant leur travail à la va-vite, et des surveillants pas très pointilleux dans leurs vérifications…  
- Mhm, répond la mentalie, songeuse.

Un rétrécissement les force à se téléporter hors de la gaine. Elles sont arrivées dans les cuisines, désertées bien évidemment à cause des circonstances particulières dont elles sont le sujet principal.  
- Ah, enfin un peu de nourriture ! soupire Megara. Je suis affamée !  
Elle ouvre un tiroir, en extirpe une bouteille d'huile qu'elle brise sans ménagement sur le sol pour en laper le contenu plus à son aise.  
- Voyons, proteste Shym, ce ne sont pas des manières !  
- Je suis une pokémone, rétorque Megara. Les humains vont trouver tout naturel que je vandalise la cuisine, puisque je ne suis pas comme eux. Tu devrais essayer, ça passe les nerfs.

La femelle chromatique lève une main, mais elle ne peut se résoudre à suivre les conseils de sa camarade. Elle hausse les épaules, sort une bouteille de lait du frigo qu'elle vide d'un trait, et engloutit une conserve de saumon à l'huile d'olive et au citron. Elle prend la peine de jeter l'emballage dans la poubelle et de se laver les mains et la figure à l'évier, alors que Megara s'amuse à repeindre les placards avec du ketchup, laissant de mignonnes empreintes de chat un peu partout.  
- Espèce de coincée, soupire l'évolie en remuant la queue. Ils auraient vraiment dû te donner des cours de jeu.  
- Et maintenant, rétorque Shym en s'appuyant sur un plan de travail, que faisons-nous ?  
Une poignée de museaux renifleurs pénètre les locaux, suivis par des corps musclés et entraînés pour le combat, des corps de pokémon au regard froid et meurtrier, des corps de pokémon dont l'âme semble avoir disparu.  
- Oh-oh… murmure Megara en s'aplatissant sur le sol. Nous avons de la compagnie, on dirait.

Quelques chiens anglais aux moustaches touffues, des furets aux griffes acérées et des cochons renifleurs s'engagent entre les îlots carrelés, encerclant les deux pokémones.  
Megara désigne le cochon poilu aux longues défenses et au groin énorme.  
- Ton truc avec le feu. Utilise-le sur celui-là, et filons.  
Un blizzard s'élève dans la pièce alors que les chiens bondissent, crocs en avant. Shym n'est pas assez rapide. Le linéon la balafre, un ponchien s'accroche à sa queue, la mentalie lutte contre le cochignon sans parvenir à l'abattre à cause de sa ténacité. Un soudain lance-flamme grille le dos des combattants alors qu'un arcanin les rejoint.  
- Les robinets ! supplie Megara.

Shym les arrache, et le jet d'eau repousse le chien de feu. Elle profite de la distraction pour saisir le linéon par la queue et le projeter contre un mur avant d'expédier le ponchien d'un fulgurant coup de queue.  
- Filons ! miaule la mentalie.  
- Par où ?  
- Par là d'où ils viennent ! Faisons d'une pierre deux coups et tentons de savoir pourquoi leur cœur est si vide et si froid !  
La mewtwo acquiesce et s'élance dans les traces de sa compagne aux pattes encore tachées de ketchup.

En quelques minutes elles parviennent devant trois sbires accompagnés de cinq autres pokémons au cœur de glace et aux yeux vides, mais incapables du moindre mouvement cohérent. Ils se traînent au sol, pivotent autour d'une patte qui refuse obstinément de bouger, bavent. Les quelques paroles qu'ils prononcent, les quelques pensées qu'ils forment, sont incohérentes. Leurs dresseurs sont désemparés.  
« Pas gentil » grogne un caninos. « Je suis pas gentil. Les gentils finissent pas comme ça. »  
« Je suis méchant » feule un persian agonisant. « Je suis mauvais ! »  
« Tuer ! » aboie le caninos juste avant de s'éteindre.

Megara et Shym restent clouées sur place, terrifiées par ce qu'elles voient et entendent. Les sbires finalement les remarquent mais au lieu de se jeter sur elles avec hostilité, ils se tordent les mains de désespoir.  
- C'est Chen, gémissent-ils. Il a dit qu'il pouvait les rendre plus forts. Il leur a donné quelque chose et maintenant, ils sont malades.  
- J'ai tellement honte de l'avoir écouté, tellement honte…  
- Tu n'es pas vraiment en train de chercher à tous nous tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Shym cligne des yeux, reconnaît le sbire qui s'adresse à elle. Elle le connaît. Elle l'a déjà croisé plusieurs fois au gré de ses entraînements.  
- Non, murmure-t-elle en réponse. Je cherche juste à sauver ma peau. Chen a perdu le contrôle de lui-même, je crois. J'ai du mal à imaginer que toutes ces attaques, qui mettent en péril pokémons et gens et détruisent le bâtiment, soient un simple exercice.  
- Assez palabré, coupe Megara de façon à ce que seule sa compagne l'entende. Allons-y.  
- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour l'arrêter, rassure Shym par-dessus son épaule tout en s'éloignant. Bonne chance pour soigner vos pokémons !

Megara la rappelle à l'ordre d'un feulement sec, aussi dissimule-t-elle ses larmes du mieux qu'elle peut. Voir ses adversaires dans un aussi piètre état lui fend le cœur. Elle aimerait pouvoir leur venir en aide, elle aimerait pouvoir les sauver, mais elle sait qu'elle doit penser aussi à sa propre vie. Comme le dit si bien Megara, elle est une pokémone, et doit se comporter en tant que telle. Elle doit laisser aux humains le soin de se sacrifier pour tenter de sauver ceux qui ne peuvent plus l'être.  
Toute à ses réflexions, elle continue de suivre Megara. Le nombre de pokémons infectés est de plus en plus élevé, et les sbires, de moins en moins hostiles. Shym pourtant ne parvient pas à se concentrer sur la bataille comme le fait la mentalie, à faire abstraction de la souffrance de ses semblables.

- Tu ne vois donc pas que ce ne sont que des machines ? insiste l'évolie de type psy. La seule chose charitable que tu puisses faire pour eux est d'abréger leurs souffrances.  
- Je suis certaine qu'il existe un moyen de les sauver, insiste la mewtwo.  
- En attendant, rétorque la pokémone quadrupède, vire-moi ce téraclope du chemin. Il utilise ses attaques en boucle et nous empêche de passer.  
Shym frissonne de la tête aux pieds devant le malheureux spectre agité de spasmes. Toute son énergie nécromantique s'échappe de son corps sans qu'il puisse la retenir ni la contrôler.

- C'est vraiment dangereux, continue froidement Megara. Mais je ne maîtrise aucune attaque qui puisse l'achever. Et toi ?  
La mewtwo plaque sa compagne contre un mur, à hauteur de ses yeux et, le visage distordu d'un féroce rictus, se met à lui hurler après à grands renforts de pouvoirs psychiques :  
- Ça suffit ! Bon sang, Megara, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu n'as donc aucune pitié pour nos frères souffrants ? Ce sont des pokémons, tout comme nous, et toi, tu les regardes comme si… comme si… comme si… comme s'ils n'étaient que des déchets !

La mentalie détourne les yeux et porte une patte à son oreille blessée en feulant.  
- Ce sont des mâles, répond-elle.  
- Et, qu'est-ce que ça change ? rétorque Shym. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ce sont des pokémons, comme nous ! Ils méritent d'être sauvés, comme nous !  
L'évolie ne répond rien, contemplant les derniers sursauts d'agonie du téraclope avec une expression neutre sur son visage félin.  
- Megara, tu me dégoûtes !

Elle propulse la créature quadrupède dans un mur et s'enfuit dans le direction opposée, le visage tout barbouillé de larmes enfoui dans ses mains. La mentalie se relève tant bien que mal, mais elle ne cherche pas à la rattraper. Claudiquant, trop fière peut-être pour admettre ses torts, elle se glisse dans un trou du mur et disparaît.  
Shym n'a pas traversé trois pièces que le plancher cède sous son poids.


	27. Débandade - partie 5

Elle se secoue pour se débarrasser des débris qui la recouvrent. Elle s'est fait très mal en tombant, mais elle peut encore se déplacer et se battre, alors elle se relève vaillamment.  
- Tiens donc, fait un sbire depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Qui voilà ? Shym ! Viens ici, brave fille !  
Elle recule d'un pas, surveille les pokémons qui sortent peu à peu de l'ombre. Quelques-uns ont été infectés par la chose qui les rend fous, et ils ne semblent pas en avoir le moindre effet secondaire handicapant, contrairement au pauvre téraclope. Ils montrent les dents, prêts à bondir sur leur proie.  
Pourtant, ils n'attaquent pas les humains qui les supervisent, contrairement à ce que l'analyse que Megara en avait donné pourrait le laisser penser.

La mewtwo comprend qu'il existe un moyen de détourner leur attention et donc, de s'en protéger.  
« Viens ici ma belle » grogne une bête dévorante en s'approchant. « Viens ici, qu'on joue un peu. Viens, approche… »  
La créature de ténèbres et d'acier, loup rouge bipède de nature extrêmement agressive, est naturellement armée de lames aiguisées.  
« Je vais te tuer » couine un rattatac.  
« Tu vas mourir. »  
« Je vais te manger. »

Les grognements menaçants la terrifient. Elle saute de gauche et de droite, évitant les mâchoires menaçantes qui claquent dans le vide mais pourtant, tout près de sa queue ou de ses orteils. Une lame de la bête dévorante déchire une cloison, du plâtre tombe du plafond. Les humains se sont carapatés dès les premiers échanges de coups, effrayés par le comportement excessif de leurs pokémons.  
- Lâches… murmure Shym en grinçant des dents. Vous n'êtes que des lâches incapables du moindre libre-arbitre, de la moindre initiative. Paralysés par la peur et dépassés par les évènements dès que votre chef n'est plus là. Mais moi, j'ai été entraînée différemment. Je survivrai même sans les ordres de Domino. Je peux fonctionner sans ma dresseuse. Je peux tous vous battre sans ma dresseuse.  
« Et sans Megara… » ajoute-t-elle en elle-même, triste et amère.

Sans retenir le flux de ses pouvoirs psychiques, elle ferme les yeux et repousse ses adversaires qui se dissolvent dans l'air sous l'impulsion de sa puissante attaque. Abrutie par la soudaine fatigue qui en résulte, Shym titube un instant. Les échos des voix humaines qui résonnent dans la grande maison la rappellent à l'ordre. Elle reprend sa course effrénée à la recherche d'une sortie.

* * *

Domino fait le point avec la trentaine de personnes qu'elle a pu rassembler. C'est peu, mais il faudra s'en contenter.  
- Bien, je vais résumer une dernière fois la situation pour être sûre que vous avez tous bien compris l'étendue des enjeux.  
Elle souffle un grand coup pour se redonner de la contenance. Un pokémon infecté jaillit dans la pièce, tente de mordre tout autour de lui, et s'écroule, terrassé.

Imperturbable, Domino reprend son discours.  
- Votre mission première est de rassembler le plus possible d'hommes et de capsumons sains. Il faut absolument leur faire comprendre que Chen ne doit pas être écouté, que c'est moi qui reprends les rênes de l'organisation en attendant que Madame Boss rentre, et qu'il faut à tout prix protéger Shym.  
« Ensuite, continue-t-elle, lorsque vous aurez rassemblé suffisamment d'hommes et de capsumons, il faudra vous débarrasser de ceux qui ont été infectés, et trouver la source de cette infection. Vous devrez également retrouver Shym, la soigner si elle est blessée, et me la ramener au plus vite. Souvenez-vous qu'elle a beau avoir l'aspect et les pouvoirs d'une capsumone, elle a une intelligence au moins humaine.  
« Pour finir, reprenez le contrôle de la salle de surveillance principale et désactivez tous les systèmes de protection des bâtiments.  
« Exécution !

* * *

- Vous m'avez demandé, Chen ?  
Le vieux Japonais quitte l'invention de Barjok des yeux pour se tourner vers le sbire qui vient d'entrer. Derrière lui se tient un interprète.  
- Vous m'avez rapporté d'autres pokémons ? s'enquiert le scientifique.  
- Pas exactement…

Le sbire se gratte la gorge.  
- Bien que l'augmentation de puissance que la machine de Barjok confère aux capsumons est appréciable, il y a certains effets secondaires qui le sont moins.  
- On n'a rien sans sacrifice, grommelle le vieil homme en blouse blanche. Ceux qui ne survivent pas à l'anabolisant de Barjok sont des faibles qui ne méritaient de toute façon pas de faire partie de la Team Rocket.

Il se retourne soudain et plante son regard dur et froid dans celui du sbire.  
- Serais-tu en train de remettre mes ordres en questions ?  
- Non, non, pas du tout !  
- Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi…  
Il retourne à la machine, tripote quelques boutons, griffonne quelques mots sur un papier.  
- J'ai besoin de ça.

Il donne le papier au sbire.  
- Je vais purifier tous les pokémons, séparer les faibles des forts. J'ai besoin de plus de composantes pour continuer de synthétiser la toxine.  
- Bien, Monsieur.  
Le sbire se fige devant la réaction du vieil homme.  
- Et ce n'est pas _Monsieur_ ! Pour toi, ça sera _Professeur_ !

* * *

Elle fonce, tête baissée, vers une aéromite, et se téléporte derrière l'insecte au dernier instant avant de l'abattre d'un violent coup de queue. Elle saute sur une commode et court de meuble en meuble le long du couloir, échappant à une soudaine montée des eaux. À nouveau ses pas la ramènent au hall principal et à ses escaliers imposants. Elle est au dernier étage et tout autour d'elle, les pokémons infectés sont plus nombreux que jamais.

* * *

Domino suit la progression de ses troupes à l'aide du système de communication interne d'urgence. Tous ses sens sont en éveil. Elle est redevenue la cheffe des troupes élites de la Team Rocket qu'elle était avant… avant que Giovanni…  
Elle essuie ses yeux d'un revers de sa manche. Elle doit se concentrer.  
- Unité Colibri, au rapport, grésille une voix dans un haut-parleur.  
- Je vous écoute, unité Colibri.  
- Nous sommes parvenus à localiser la cachette de Chen.

Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement.  
- Félicitations, unité Colibri ! Transmettez l'information à toutes les unités !  
- Attendez, ce n'est pas tout ! s'impatiente la voix dans le haut-parleur. Nous savons également ce qu'il trame !  
- Dites-le moi, dépêchez-vous !  
Les quelques fractions de secondes qui s'écoulent jusqu'à ce que son interlocuteur lui réponde semblent des heures à Domino.  
- Il veut infecter le système de ventilation avec un genre de toxine qui va transformer tous les capsumons qui la respirent en ces monstres sanguinaires et surpuissants que nous avons combattus.

Elle en a le souffle coupé. Elle doit réagir au plus vite.  
- À toutes les unités ! Ici Domino ! Changement de programme. Votre priorité est désormais de reprendre le contrôle du bâtiment et d'activer le système de ventilation de secours. Je répète : vous devez impérativement reprendre le contrôle du bâtiment et activer le système de ventilation de secours.

Faisant volte-face, elle aperçoit deux yeux scintillants dans l'ombre. Sa main se dirige vers la radio la plus proche. Elle doit absolument désigner une personne pour prendre en charge l'opération si elle ne sort pas vivante du combat qui s'annonce.  
Elle tombe en arrière. Le pokémon sort de l'ombre.  
C'est Megara.


	28. Débandade - partie 6

Shym n'a plus assez de psi en réserve pour se protéger, se téléporter, ni même pour tenter de communiquer télépathiquement. Son estomac lui fait mal, elle a faim, elle est fatiguée. Elle aimerait juste pouvoir se coucher et dormir.  
Un lynx de roche et de glace la plaque au sol, le regard sans âme, les crocs couverts de givre et prêts à frapper. Elle pose sur lui des yeux éteints et las. Ils ont gagné, elle a perdu. Fin de la partie. Son seul regret est de ne pas avoir pu revoir Kami avant la fin.  
Les dents féroces se posent sur son cou frêle.

Une lumière sur sa gauche, un rayon d'énergie psychique, le félin est projeté contre un mur où il se brise.  
- Kami ? murmure faiblement la femelle mewtwo.  
Une silhouette mauve, des oreilles pointues, des yeux obliques, une puissante aura psychique…  
- Kami !  
Elle se relève, se précipite en avant, s'arrête brusquement.  
- Megara ?  
- Déçue ? répond la mentalie avec un reniflement dédaigneux.  
- Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais pas !

L'évolie psychique écarte sa compagne d'un mouvement de patte. Ses yeux s'illuminent, une psyko fait trembler les murs et le plancher, les derniers pokémons de la salle s'effondrent et se dissolvent.  
- J'ai croisé Domino, explique Megara en lissant ses moustaches.  
- Domino ?!  
- Ne t'excites pas, laisse-moi terminer. J'ai donc croisé Domino. Elle est dans le même genre de pétrin que toi ou moi, mais elle est en train de rattraper la situation comme elle peut. Si Chen est parvenu à convaincre les sbires de ta dangerosité à force de coercition, elle n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour leur faire comprendre que le vieux fou a complètement perdu les pédales et qu'il faut l'arrêter à tout prix. Près de soixante-quinze pour cent du personnel est désormais de notre côté et lutte contre les pokémons infectés.  
- Mais ne peut-on pas…

Megara secoue la tête.  
- Non, Shym. On ne peut pas les sauver. Domino est formelle sur ce point. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle l'invention de Barjok avait été remisée dans un coin pour ne plus jamais être utilisée par la Team Rocket. Les pokémons infectés par la toxine ont une chance sur deux de ne pas le supporter et une chance sur deux d'entrer dans une rage meurtrière dans laquelle ils finissent par s'épuiser. Dans tous les cas, ils meurent rapidement.  
- Donc, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour eux…  
La voix mentale de Shym est interrompue par les sanglots de sa voix physique.  
- Nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour eux, corrige Megara. Nous pouvons leur offrir une mort rapide et sans douleur.

Shym glisse au sol, roulée en boule, pleurant amèrement.  
- Reprends-toi ! encourage Megara en lui sautant dessus. Nous devons arrêter Chen à tout prix !  
- À quoi bon ? soupire Shym en réponse.  
- Il est en train de synthétiser une grande quantité de toxine, et il va la répandre dans la ventilation du bâtiment ! feule Megara. Si nous ne faisons rien, nous allons y passer nous aussi ! Ainsi que tous les autres pokémons coincés avec nous dans le bâtiment !  
- Je n'ai plus la force de me battre, Megara. Laisse-moi.

La mentalie descend des épaules de la mewtwo et fait les cent pas dans la pièce.  
- Bon sang, Shym ! Qu'est-ce que Kami pensera de toi lorsqu'il rentrera ?  
La pokémone chromatique a un hoquet. Elle se relève, yeux écarquillés. Effectivement, qu'est-ce que Kami va penser d'elle s'il apprend qu'elle a baissé les bras ?  
- Megara, nous devons trouver à manger.  
La mentalie sourit, et dévoile un paquet suspendu à son ventre par des sangles bien serrées.  
- C'est un shaker, explique-t-elle. Domino l'a préparé pour toi. C'est dégueulasse, mais ça va te requinquer.

Shym ne se fait pas prier. Elle arrache le couvercle plus qu'elle ne le dévisse, et avale d'un trait l'horrible mixture d'huile et de jus de fruit, luttant contre le réflexe lui commandant de tout recracher.  
L'effet ne se fait pas attendre. Ses blessures se referment, ses forces lui reviennent.  
- En route, Shym. Chen n'attendra pas que nous arrivions à son repaire pour tenter de nous infecter.

* * *

Debout alors que tous les autres sbires sont à genoux autour d'elle, Domino tient bon. Elle manque d'entraînement, ses réflexes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, mais face à la rage brute de l'arbok qui lui barre le passage, son expérience et ses gadgets lui confèrent encore un certain avantage.  
Elle serre les dents et fait de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur dans son bras. Elle peut le vaincre. Elle doit le vaincre. Il suffit juste de ce mouvement sec, et le filet de capture l'enserrera cruellement, l'empêchant de cracher son venin ou de donner des coups de queue.

Elle ne doit pas laisser la douleur entraver le lancer, ou c'en sera fini d'elle, de son équipe, de leur mission pour atteindre la salle de contrôle. Leurs brûlures à l'acide sont trop importantes pour leur permettre de fuir, leurs pokémons sont trop affaiblis par les combats à répétition pour les protéger. Tout va se jouer dans ce petit mouvement sec du poignet.  
Elle se prépare psychologiquement à la douleur l'arbok étale son capuchon et ouvre la bouche. Elle prend de l'élan, étouffe un gémissement alors que les ligaments de son épaule protestent, et rageusement, projette son bras en avant, donnant un petit coup sec du poignet.  
Son hurlement déchire l'air du couloir. L'espace d'un instant, elle n'entend plus rien ni ne voit plus rien.

Lorsqu'elle reprend ses esprits, c'est pour voir le cobra géant roulé en boule, prisonnier, à ses pieds.

* * *

- Tu es bien certaine que c'est le chemin à prendre ? s'inquiète Shym.  
Le bâtiment menace de s'écrouler sur elles à tout moment, et des pokémons infectés agonisent dans l'ombre. De temps en temps, l'écho d'une voix ou de pas leur rappelle que des humains errent eux aussi dans ce chaos, les derniers peut-être à être encore aux ordres de Chen.  
- J'en suis sûre et certaine, répond la mentalie.  
- Comment fais-tu ? s'enquiert la mewtwo.

- L'expérience, sourit Megara. C'est une chose que tu as tendance à oublier. L'expérience compte beaucoup pour la manipulation des pouvoirs psychiques. Grâce à mon expérience, et à la sensibilité de mon pelage, je peux ressentir et surtout comprendre des signaux que tu n'es pas encore capable d'appréhender. Et je peux ainsi me repérer dans ce labyrinthe.  
- Ou alors, la taquine Shym, Domino t'as indiqué le repaire de Chen, et tu ne fais que tenter de l'atteindre en suivant le chemin que tu aurais suivit avant que le bâtiment ne soit à moitié détruit…

La chatte violette pousse un soufflement de dédain, ce qui fait rire sa compagne chromatique.  
Elles parviennent au bord d'un trou et tentent d'en sonder l'obscurité. Est-ce plus prudent de sauter par-dessus et de tenter de trouver un moyen plus conventionnel de descendre, ou peuvent-elles plonger dans ces noirceurs sans risque ?  
Shym sourit, saisit Megara dans ses bras et saute, activant son bouclier. La mentalie feule de surprise et de peur. Il lui faut un certain temps pour se rendre compte que sa compagne est en train de flotter dans les airs et qu'elle n'a rien à craindre.  
- Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, halète-t-elle.

La pokémone chromatique continue de rire.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle, proteste l'évolie psychique. Continue de descendre. Prudemment.  
Elle acquiesce. Son bouclier éclaire faiblement les environs. Tout laisse à croire qu'un projectile est tombé du plafond et a tout détruit sur son passage.  
- J'espère que la ventilation fonctionne toujours, miaule Megara. Sinon, on est pas dans la mouise…  
- Moi, répond Shym, je me demande plutôt ce qui s'est passé ici. C'est comme s'il y avait eu une grosse explosion, ou que quelque chose était tombé du ciel.  
- Tombé vers le haut depuis le sol, corrige la mentalie. Regarde dans quel sens le parquet s'est brisé et tordu.

Elles restent silencieuses quelques instants encore, descendant d'un étage encore et arrivant au rez-de-chaussée. Quelques flaques de poison sont encore visibles, achevant de disparaître.  
- Megara ?  
- Quoi ?  
- … j'ai peur…  
L'évolie psychique ne répond rien, scrutant les ténèbres, lisant les signaux indiqués par sa fourrure, jusqu'à ce que…  
- Derrière toi ! Devant !

Shym tourne rapidement la tête de gauche à droite un scarhino et un migalos les ont en tenaille. Elle ne réfléchit pas, téléporte le scarabée géant au-dessus de l'araignée. Megara rajoute un effet de confusion causé par un choc mental bien dosé. Les deux créatures, déboussolées, se jettent l'une sur l'autre, oubliant les deux pokémones psychiques.  
- C'était moins une, commente Shym.  
- Pas de temps à perdre, rétorque Megara. C'est par là.

Elle désigne un couloir au premier sous-sol. Prestement, la mewtwo s'élance à la suite de sa guide. Elles tournent dans les souterrains, descendent plusieurs étages dans un escalier étroit en colimaçon, courent le long d'une passerelle métallique, dégringolent l'escalier tout au bout, passent plusieurs portes blindées qui ne résistent pas à l'union du souffle enflammé de Shym et des pouvoirs psychiques de Megara, et enfin, parviennent à un panneau qu'aucune d'elles ne sait lire. Mais la mentalie n'a pas besoin d'aide pour savoir qu'elles sont parvenues à destination.


	29. Débandade - partie 7

_ENTRÉE INTERDITE AU PERSONNEL NON-AUTORISÉ_

Ni Shym ni Megara ne peuvent lire le panneau d'information fixé à la dernière porte, mais elles savent qu'elles touchent au but. Deux gardes armés leur barrent le passage.  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous, grogne Shym.  
Elle n'a besoin que d'un simple geste pour les rendre inoffensifs, mains vides, éberlués, assommés.  
- Prête ? interroge la mentalie.  
- Prête, répond la mewtwo.

La pokémone chromatique pose la main sur la clenche de la porte et, doucement, la fait tourner. Le battant s'ouvre sans résistance. Un vrombissement léger se fait entendre.  
- Domino a réussi à enclencher la ventilation d'urgence, murmure Megara à l'oreille de Shym, un soupçon de triomphe dans sa voix.  
- Espérons que ça soit suffisant, répond Shym sombrement avec un léger mouvement du menton en direction de la machine actionnée par Chen.

Des tubes dans tous les sens, des pipettes, des bocaux, des mélangeurs, des serpentins, mais surtout, surtout, un nébuliseur constamment alimenté par une pompe et orienté en direction de la prise d'air, dans le but de faire circuler la toxine dans tout le bâtiment. Des pokéballs roulent sur le sol, certaines vides, d'autres encore pleines. Le vieil homme n'a pas encore remarqué l'entrée des deux femelles, mais elles ont compris comment les humains se protègent des assauts des pokémons infectés. C'était pourtant simple et évident. Mais il est trop tard pour mettre l'astuce en pratique.  
Le Japonais se retourne, cligne des yeux de surprise et de crainte, se reprend. Il recule, quelques pokéballs dans les mains, un champ d'énergie des ténèbres le protégeant. Elles n'ont pas réagi à temps. Elles vont devoir se battre.

* * *

- Attention à droite !  
Domino a juste le temps d'interposer sa canne télescopique en forme de tulipe entre le rattatac infecté et elle. Un colossinge vient à son secours son dresseur l'aide à se relever.  
- Rien de cassé ? S'enquiert-il.  
- Si, grogne-t-elle. Le système de ventilation d'urgence. Il ne fonctionne pas très bien. Je suis en train de tenter de forcer l'ouverture des portes et fenêtres, et le repli des cloisons blindées, mais les commandes ne répondent pas. Le circuit principal et les circuits de secours sont endommagés. Il faut forcer les installations.

Le colossinge réceptionne un lynx de roche et de glace d'un furieux coup de poing. Des éclats volent dans toute la pièce. Un écran est touché et se brise.  
- Les caméras de surveillance sont hors-service, aussi, continue Domino en s'activant sur les consoles de commandes. Ça ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche.  
- Que pouvons-nous faire ? se lamente le sbire au colossinge.  
La combattante le fixe d'un air furieux.  
- Tu abandonnes déjà ?

Elle saisit un talkie-walkie et écrase furieusement le bouton de communication, distribuant des ordres, indiquant les points stratégiques à atteindre en priorité.  
- Et toi, lance-t-elle à l'adresse de son escorte, tu viens avec moi. S'il y a un moyen de réparer une partie du circuit d'alimentation de la ventilation d'urgence, nous devons le trouver.

* * *

- Shym, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? minaude Chen.  
Devant lui, un scorpion de ténèbres et de poison dresse sa masse imposante et menaçante.  
- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es en train de me briser le cœur ? insiste l'humain. Je t'ai nourrie de ma main, Shym. Je me suis occupé de toi. J'ai passé des heures à te soigner. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour moi ? Tu cherches à me tuer ! Tu ne vis que dans ce seul but ! Tu es comme ton psychopathe de mâle ! Tu ne penses qu'à tuer la main qui te nourrit ! Et pourtant ! Pourtant nous pourrions en rester là, tu pourrais renoncer à ta folie et moi, je te pardonnerais…

Shym échange un regard avec Megara. Qu'a-t-il voulu dire au sujet de Kami ? Est-ce encore un mensonge de sa part ? Son discours contiendrait-il une part de vérité ?  
- Ne te laisse pas embobiner, feule Megara. Nous devons l'abattre. Le reste importe peu.  
Shym active son bouclier, repoussant une furieuse mâchouille du drascore. Le scorpion se redresse, agite ses appendices, crache une giclée de poison, tente d'atteindre les pokémones de ses griffes venimeuses.  
- Je ne tiendrai pas éternellement ! proteste Shym. Fais quelque chose, Megara ! Mes pouvoirs psychiques ne peuvent pas l'atteindre !  
La mentalie plisse les yeux, perçant le voile de ténèbres qui entoure la créature.  
- C'est bien, minaude Chen d'une voix mielleuse, restez là, gentilles filles. Le vaporisateur de toxine fonctionne. Installez-vous confortablement et laissez-vous aller. Vous verrez, ça ne fait pas mal.

Il jure entre ses dents, peste après la ventilation qui ne fonctionne pas correctement.  
- Nous avons une chance, murmure Shym. Domino. Elle ne va pas nous abandonner.  
- En attendant, rétorque la mentalie en repoussant le drascore d'une rafale psy, nous devons arrêter le synthétiseur de toxine !  
- Je veux bien, mais comment ?  
- Eh ! proteste Chen alors que le pokémon infecté s'effondre à ses pieds, je vous rappelle que _moi_, je peux être blessé ! Faites un peu attention !  
- Les _pokémons_ aussi peuvent être blessés ! proteste la femelle mewtwo. Combien sont morts par votre faute ?  
- Les pokémons ne sont pas des êtres vivants, siffle le scientifique.

Une nouvelle pokéball s'ouvre une nuée de spectres s'en échappe.  
- Shym, on est dans la mouise ! gémit Megara en se plaquant au sol. Un spiritomb ! Et il est infecté !  
- Les pokémons ne peuvent pas mourir, puisqu'ils ne sont pas vivants. Les pokémons ne peuvent pas avoir mal, puisqu'ils ne sont pas vivants. Personne ne regrette la mort des pokémons, puisqu'ils ne valent rien. Et vous, vous êtes des pokémones. Vous n'êtes rien.

Les yeux de Shym se mettent à briller de la même lueur que ceux de Megara. Inspirant un grand coup, les deux femelles se précipitent sur la nuée de spectres, leurs réserves de psi suintant librement en-dehors de leur corps comme des myriades de tentacules lumineux. Si elles doivent mourir aujourd'hui, au moins mourront-elles au combat.

* * *

Le tauros se dresse sur ses pattes arrières et malgré son épuisement, il parvient tout de même à lancer un dernier ultralaser en direction du plafond. Les dernières tuiles volent, le ciel peut enfin être aperçu. De la lumière cascade dans le bâtiment en ruines. Domino protège ses yeux de sa main tandis que le dresseur du tauros rappelle son pokémon.

Des oiseaux s'engouffrent dans l'ouverture du toit, serres et becs en avant. Ce sont les patrouilles que Chen avait déployées au cas où Shym s'échapperait. De quelques mots, Domino les retient. Ils se posent tout autour d'elle. Elle sourit à demi. Si on lui avait dit un jour, qu'elle rencontrerait une pokémone qui lui donnerait le goût du dressage, si on lui avait dit que grâce à cette pokémone elle apprendrait à se faire obéir, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour des dizaines de pokémons lui obéiraient au doigt et à l'œil en l'absence de leur dresseur, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle, dresser un pokémon ? Elle, Domino, celle qui se bat à mains nues (et avec ses gadgets) contre un steelix sans avoir peur ?  
Si elle veut sauver la pokémone à qui elle doit tout ça, elle doit faire vite.

Répartissant les pokémons volants, elle les encourage à utiliser leur maîtrise du vent pour créer un appel d'air et évacuer la toxine que Chen a sans doute déjà commencé à répandre dans les sous-sols. Puis elle se saisit à nouveau du matériel d'électricien qu'elle a pu dénicher dans un placard à balais, et repart à la recherche des ruptures dans le circuit.  
Pourvu que Shym s'en sorte.

* * *

Shym ne voit plus que des ombres mouvantes. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle frappe, elle ne sait plus qui elle est. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle doit continuer à se battre, continuer tant qu'elle le peut, détruire cette nuée de spectres, détruire la machine, détruire l'homme qui a tenté de la tuer.  
Elle fait un tour rapide sur elle-même, sa queue flottant lâchement dans l'air derrière elle jusqu'à heurter quelque chose. Ça fait mal.  
Ses coupes psyko tranchent des sortes de câbles. Est-ce ça qu'elle était censé combattre et détruire ? Elle ne sait plus.

Une autre surface résistante. Elle griffe, tranche, encore, encore, encore. Elle ne doit pas s'arrêter. Même si elle doit y laisser la vie, elle ne doit pas s'arrêter de trancher.  
La fatigue la gagne. Elle lutte pour rester consciente.  
Elle glisse doucement sur le sol.  
Ses yeux se ferment.


	30. Épilogue

Elle est étendue sur une surface douce et molle. Son esprit désormais en paix flotte quelque part à la limite entre le conscient et l'inconscient. Il y a un poids sur sa poitrine. Non, il y en a deux, pour être plus précis.  
- Shym ?  
Ses oreilles pointues, ce visage mauve, ces grands yeux d'améthyste… elle ne peut pas le croire. Kami ? Kami serait-il enfin revenu ?  
- Shym, est-ce que ça va ?

Ses yeux papillonnent. C'est bien lui ! Maigre, couvert de griffures et d'engelures, épuisé, mais c'est bien lui !  
- Kami… que… que s'est-il passé ?  
- Je suis arrivé au bon moment, on dirait.  
Elle prend le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Domino est assise au pied du lit, un bras en écharpe. Sapin est installé dans un fauteuil roulant, pâle, une perfusion dans le bras, un sbire à ses côtés. Ils ne sont pas indemnes, mais ils sont vivants. La discrète Agatha manque pourtant à l'appel. Ainsi que…

- Megara ? s'enquiert la femelle mewtwo.  
- Elle dort, répond Kami en faisant un geste vers le ventre de sa compagne.  
Shym pose alors ses yeux sur les deux masses qu'elle sent sur elle depuis tout à l'heure. L'une d'elles, la plus pesante, est Megara, qu'elle reconnaît à son oreille gauche toujours blessée. L'autre est une boule de fourrure verte d'où émergent deux fleurs roses aux longues feuilles.  
- Qu'est-ce que…

- Shaymin, répond Kami. Je l'ai rencontré pendant mon voyage. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait peut-être plaisir d'avoir un pokémon de compagnie. On dirait que j'ai bien choisi : sans lui, nous n'aurions jamais pu évacuer la toxine à temps pour te sauver.  
Elle sourit doucement et se redresse brusquement. Megara et le shaymin font un vol plané et poussent des cris de protestation.  
- Kami ! Tu as dit que tu te vengerais des humains s'il m'arrivait quelque chose de mal !  
Il lève une main apaisante.  
- Domino m'a tout expliqué. J'apprécie sa loyauté. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Et Agatha, où est Agatha ?  
Une ombre se glisse dans la pièce Megara feule, souffle, hérisse le poil. L'ombre prend peu à peu une forme humanoïde, puis elle se dédouble. La vieille Agatha apparaît, accompagnée d'un ectoplasma.  
- On dirait que j'ai toujours la main avec les spectres, glousse-t-elle. Je me suis échappée juste à temps. Mais j'ai raté pas mal de choses je crois…

- Et Chen ? s'enquiert Shym, soudain emplie de crainte à l'idée que son ennemi puisse encore lui nuire.  
- …Mort.  
- Mais, comment ?  
Elle cligne des yeux. Elle ne se souvient pas.  
Kami se racle la gorge, mal à l'aise.  
- Apparemment, d'après les observations des médecins, tu lui aurais donné un coup de queue au niveau du visage. Il a eu la nuque brisée. Il est mort sur le coup.  
Elle basse la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Le mâle la prend par les épaules, délicatement, et la serre contre lui, pour la réconforter.

- Et toi, Kami ? murmure-t-elle après un moment. Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?  
- C'est une bien longue histoire, soupire-t-il en réponse.  
- Et je serais ravie de l'entendre, ainsi que toutes vos justifications pour la destruction de mes biens immobiliers, grogne une voix sèche et cassante. Et puis, d'où vient le dragon de glace ficelé dans ma cour ?

Tous se tournent vers la porte. Madame Boss est rentrée.  
- Réunion extraordinaire dans vingt minutes, annonce-t-elle.  
- La salle de réunion est inutilisable… informe Domino d'une petite voix.  
- Et bien, sortez les tonnelles et le mobilier de jardin ! rétorque la vieille dame en haussant les épaules.  
Elle quitte la salle, encadrée par son escorte.  
- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, je crois, dit Sapin en faisant signe au sbire derrière lui pour qu'il pousse son fauteuil roulant.

Shym retient Kami par le bras alors que les humains quittent la salle. Les deux mewtwos sont enfin seuls, pour la première fois.  
Doucement, la femelle se blottit contre la poitrine du mâle.  
- Tu m'as vraiment, vraiment, _beaucoup_ manqué, souffle-t-elle.  
Il l'entoure de ses bras et lui caresse doucement la tête.  
- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, répond-il.


End file.
